


Eternity never lasts forever

by ZairossDrake



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale - Alternative Universe : Underfell, Undertale - Alternative Universe : Underswap
Genre: And maybe very slow burn, Back to School, Bad Puns, Chara Frisk and Asriel are young adults, Chara is a boy, Chara is alive, Every Sans wants Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maybe slow to update, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a metalic arm, Reader has shitty past, Reader is a mage, Reader is kinda old but physically young, Reader knows how to sing, Reader plays music, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Undyne is too strong, asriel is alive, first fic, reader is a male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairossDrake/pseuds/ZairossDrake
Summary: You were here when monsters were trapped Underground.And you are still here when they were freed.You want to learn more about monsterkind. But being a mage make it dangerous. What if someone finds out your little secret ? Will you be able to hide it from your new friends ? And from those nosy skeletons ?





	1. Here we go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey buddies.
> 
> It's kinda my first fic (I really wanted to write one someday heh) and i'm not fluent in English.
> 
> Feel free to leave me some comments and show me if i made mistakes !
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> (Disclaimer, I don't own Undertale, Underfell or Underswap, they belong to their own creator)

The pale sunlight of the morning was passing through the blinds of the bedroom. The place was calm and still quite dark despite the beams of lights from the outside. Thanks to the half opened window, a cool breeze slowly made its way to your cheeks.

Another day has started.

You were lying on your bed under the cover, face in the pillow, slowly regaining consciousness. You slowly turned your head to your nightstand and lazily grabbed your phone to check the time.

**September - Friday, 8:21 AM.**

...  
......

Fuck.

You wanted to rest some more, tired from unpacking your stuff in your apartment. You replayed in your mind the last couple of months before you moved to your home.

You were growing curious about monsters. They came from M.Ebott, freed by a young girl called Frisk that was now the Ambassador of Monsters. Well, “little girl” didn't really work now since it was 6 years ago. At that time, you were travelling around the world, visiting different countries, living happily a bit everywhere.

But that day, when the news announced that monsterkind was now our new inhabitants on the Earth... It felt like a pleasant and disturbant feeling. Like meeting a friend after years of seperation, excited but worried about what will happen. You wanted to learn more about them. But you might not feel at ease with them. It might be very, very dangerous.

You were not one of those stupid monsters-haters. You were a mage. Probably one of the oldest mage nowadays, in the body of a young man in his twenties. From your point of view, it wasn't really better than being a monster-hater. Mages where the ones who put monsters in the Underground after years of war. 7 of the strongest mages ordered to do whatever they could to get rid of monsterkind.  
And the worst part of that ? You were the son of the King who were rulying the Kindgom that fought the monsters. You were alived when the mages jailed the monsters. But you were a fifteen years old teen, what could you do against 7 mages that gave their life and soul on their spell ?

So you kept traveling while keeping a look at news on monsterkind. Politicians didn't know how to react at first and started to debate and how they should handle this. They didn't gave the same rights as humans and they had to stay in Ebott City at first, which was kinda stupid you thought. They were living beings, not animals that you can put in a zoo.  
After long negotiation, monsters were granted the same rights as humans, but they still had to stay in Ebott City and nearby towns, and they were forbidden to use magic without a licence. Magic monsters have to pass a licence to use magic ? Sounds like a joke.  
In exchanges, monsters gave some informations about souls, technologies and magic. Plus, monsters used gold as money, they exchanged it for the same money as humans. Which made them pretty rich. You guessed this is what politicians where so eager about, money. How pitiful.  
After that, some humans started to show hatred and protested about monsterkind. Those idiots monsters haters. Racists. They acted as jerk to monsters with no reasons. Luckily, monsters kept ignoring them. And despite those cunts, monsters started to get along with some humans, there were also few couples between monsters and humans ! It showed that future might be brigth.

But the reason you started living in Ebott is because the Queen of Monsters, a tall gentle furry white lady goat, opened a school in the city. First, it was a small school, for young monsters, but this year, she was now allowing humans as well. The school was proposing higher level of studies in a lot of fields that you can't find anywhere else. And one of the most interesting was Monster study. It was talking about the life Underground but also about souls and magic.  
Okay, you were a mage who lived for tons of years so going back to school seems to be kinda wrong. But you wanted answers. To have their point of view about what happened and how they felt. To know more about them, like you did some many years ago.

However, you will have to be extra careful. Who knows what monsters will do if they find out you're a mage ? But you were determined to do what you couldn't when you were younger. Maybe you could make friends for once. You didn't like the thought of leaving friends behind as you moved away from a place to another. It would be weird to never age after 20 years right ?

You registered in the Queen's school a month ago and luckily you found this apartment and lived here since yesterday. It was pretty big, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, restroom and a large living room. A pricey new home situated on the third floor of a complex, but it's not like money was a real problem to you.  
And now, it was the last few days before class started and you needed to get ready. You sighed heavily, getting up from your bed and sitting quietly.  
You took a good look at your surrounding. You were sitting on you large bed, a nightstand on each side. Deeper in the room, you could see the desk with your computer, a wardrobe with a guitar at the corner of the room, few closets, some big cushions you can use to sit on it and the door to the bathroom. Behind you were a second door, leading to the rest of the house. And in front of you, the half-opened window that let the sun wake you up.

Feeling a bit more awake, you stood up and stretched your arms, legs and back with audibles 'pops' from your bones. Then, you opened the window and the blinds completely, letting the sun and the wind inside. It was morning so it was cool outside. You needed to let the heat of the room go down. Some fresh air would help. This is why you hate summer.

You needed to get ready for your day. You walked to the bathroom to rapidly wash yourself and spend some time to cook a decent breakfast. You threw away your sleepwear on the floor– A T-shirt with a sleeping Totoro and an simple underwear – and start showering with cold water to clear you mind. You let the cool, fresh water flowed on your body before grabbing your shampoo and washing your tired body. When you were done, you left the shower, dripping and refreshed. You take the towel, drying yourself and tying the now wet object around your waist, looking at yourself in the mirror.

You took a good look at your reflection. Your messy brown hair, your deep blue eyes, your face....  
Despite everything, it was still you.  
And then, you looked at your body. You didn't really have muscles, like those top models but you were damn strong. Being a mage with a deep red soul had some adavantages at least. Your eyes were now glancing at the scars covering your body like tatoos... Old wounds from the past. Speaking of the past, your gaze ended on your left arm. Your left, prothetic and metalic arm. The closest way to describe it would be by comparing it with the one you can see in one of those anime you liked so much.  
Snapping out of you thoughts, you quickly finished washing your face and went back to your bedroom to find some clothes. Before opening your wardrobe, you noticed a piece of paper on it, saying : “Visit of the School – 11AM to 3 PM, Friday”. Ah shit, you completely forgot about that, you were so busy unpacking yesterday ! Lucky you, you were smart enough to put a reminder somewhere in the house and to wake up in time.

“What should I wear for school ?” you said out loud.  
You sniggered. It sounded like those “slice of life” series you watched last week.

It was supposed to be a tour for newcomers and whoever wanted to join, so you doubted there will be a lot of people. Maybe 5 to 10 students ? But it wasn't a reason to dress like shit. Let's go for a simple outfit, a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Before exiting your room, you applied bandages around your left arm, to hide it from people's sight. It was quite unsual and you didn't want to catch attention.

When you were eventually done, you left your bedroom heading to the kitchen. You took a look at the clock : **9:09 AM**. The school wasn't that close. You didn't feel like riding your motorcycle today, nor using your car, so you would need around 30 minutes if you were going to walk to school. It let you around an hour for breakfast as you remind that you already packed up your bag. You turned on the TV while catching eggs and bacons. You started cooking your breakfast as the TV was giving casual news.  
As time went by, you were done with breakfast and dishes were cleaned. You grabbed your black bag holding some pens and pencils, a notpad and your little laptop. Before leaving, you put on a light jacket with long sleeves to cover your arms. You were going to be early you don't mind. You could always have smoke before meeting.  
You closed the door of your apartment, leaving the complex. In the stairs of the first floor, you met one of your neighboor. It was an old wrinkeld retired lady, with long grey hair. She was wearing a colorful dress with flowers paterns on it, with a pink shirt.

“Hello there, I've never seen you before. Are you the new neighboor on the third floor ?” she asked, smiling.

“Yes, I just finished unpacking yesterday” you answered, smiling back.

“Well, I hope you will like living here” she said with a sincere tone.

“Oh, thank you ma'am !”. She seemed to be a really nice person. Maybe you will get along with her. It's a good thing to have a neighboor to rely on and she didn't seem to have ill intents.

She laughed at your answer. “It seems that you have some quite good maners, but I forgot mine ! I'm May and i'm living on the second floor. Please, drop the “ma'am”” she greeted gleefully.

“I'm y/n ! I'm pleased to meet one of my neighboor !”

She laughed “Feel free to drop at my house anytime, I will make some tea so we can have nice longs talks. If you don't mind spending times with an old lady like me”.

You didn't really have friends since you were worried about people finding out about your little secret but she seemed to be nice, calm and lively.  
“I really don't mind ! I would love to have some tea with you someday” you answered honestly.

“I'm glad to hear it. I must apolologize but aren't you a bit too young to live on your own, on those fancy apartment ?”

Ah. She was curious. You didn't like lying in general, but you can't really say that you are a rich mage without family, right ?  
“Oh, my parents are dead years ago. I'm worked hard and I've got some help from school for the fees. You lied without hesitation in your voice.

“I'm sorry for asking dear. I'm glad that you can live on your own then. And again if you have troubles, feel free to come to my house, I will help you if needed. My door will be always open” she replied.

You must had give her a strange look, as she said “Oh, I understand if it sounds strange. It's because you remind me of my own grandchildren, but they barely visits me now they're adults”.

Looked like she was an poor old gentle grandma. She reminded you of your mother, being a kind person. “Sorry to hear it. I would trully love spend some time with your company”.

She looked at you like a mother would look at her kid. “Again, thank you dear y/n.” she took a look at your bag “I guess you are a student of this monster school since the only other school is at the other side of the town and it proposed rooms for students”.

You scratched your cheek a bit tense, as you don't know about her opinion about monsters. “Good guess”

She seemed to understand what you were thinking and answered “Don't worry. I've met monsters and lots of them were really friendly. And I know a little shop near the complex, owned by a monster that sell delicious pastries.” she smiled again “I'm an old lady, so I know you should not judge people by their appearance but by their actions.”

You relaxed at her answer. You didn't know what you would have done if she was one of those racists. “Sadly, it's not that obvious to everyone” as you sighed.

She nodded slowly when she kept talking “We're living in a strange period, aren't we ? Anyway, I don't want to bother you, I guess you have few things to take care of”

“Well, I have a meeting at school since I'm new there” as you recalled. You were so focused on this nice chat, you nearly forgot about that.

“You should leave now dear, else you're going to be late because of me. Have a nice day y/n” as she waved.

“Thanks Miss May. Have a nice day too” as you waved back, going downstairs.

The sun was bright in the deep blue cloudless sky and you could feel the temperature was rising. Another beautiful and hot day of summer. You sighed as you realised that you will have to wait for few months before winter.

You stopped at the exit of the complex to check the time.  
**10:07 AM.**  
You still had plenty of time.

You peacefully walked down the street, heading to your new school. Since you spent most of your time here unpacking your stuff, you barely knew anything about the city. You took your sweet time, walking and spotting the differents places.  
First, you found groceries stores. Most of them were humans ones but there were also a monstery store. Guess you knew where you can run errands now. You will have to come back here later in the afternoon, since you only bought take away the past days.  
There was also an outstanding building. It was a charming place with flowers, sunshades, tables and chairs at the front of the shop, and it looked like most of the customers were monsters, judging by the line.  
Oh god, it looked like a bakery-cafe, with fresh homemades pastries. You will definitly order food here someday. You really wanted to try monster food and magic stuff and all thoses sweets were literally asking for attention. You barely remembered the last time you ate magic food.  
It was past ten and yet the street was very quiet. You kept taking a good look around as you were getting closer to your new school. Few peoples were out, most of them being monsters. It reminded you of the past in one way, walking casually, surrounded by monsters and humans.

You arrived in front of the school, which was as calm as the streets were. It was a set of differents building made of woods and stones, surrounded by low walls of red bricks. It would look cold if trees weren't here, with fully bloomed flowers decorating the sides of each building adding lively “green touch”. You could definitly define this school with a cosy atmosphere. The lack of students wasn't a surprise to you, it was a meeting for newcomers. Most of people here were monsters who were already studying there. And you doubted that a lot of humans would register here. Probably less than 10 humans ? You walked toward the main entrance, still captivated by the unsual place.

You were interrupted by a soft voice on your right. “Excuse me, my child, are you lost ?”

You quickly turned your head in the direction of the voice in confusion and met a 7 feet tall goat lady. She was wearing quite formal clothes in dull colors. She seemed to work here but somehow, her face was quite familiar.  
_She is the Queen of the monsters_, you thought, _might have seen her on TV._

“Eh...No” was all you could answered, taken aback.

“Oh, I must apologized if I scared you, young one” she said, a soft smile on her face.

“N-not at all. I was looking at the school and I didn't notice that someone was here” you admitted, “I'm a new student and I'm here for the meeting”

“You must be y/n then, I was waiting for you. I'm Toriel. I'm the owner and director.” she presented herself.

“I'm pleased to meet you” you said, smiling. Then, after a moment, you asked with a quizzical look “ You already know me ?”.

“You must be awared that we open the school to human recently since we have new courses for college degrees.” You nodded. “And, no offense, but some humans aren't all..... friendly when it comes to monsterkind. To tell you the truth, you are the only newcomer this year. The only humans studying here are my children” she confessed.

You knew that not a lot of humans would register here, but to think you were the only one.... You supposed it won't be that bad. You won't have to deal with some mosnters haters assholes.

“But enough with this. The meeting will start soon so you must join the classroom in the main building. Two of my children are waiting for you there. Just follow the signs, the door of the classroom is open” she declared.

“Thanks you Miss Toriel. I will join them right now then” you answered, heading to the main building while waving at her.

She waved back with a chuckle “ You **goat** this !”

You froze, looking at the lady walking away. Did she.. just say a pun ? You sighed with a small smile and stepped inside.

It looks like going back to school was going to be far more interesting and funnier than you thought, if monsters are this nice to you.


	2. The School Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet new pals. And a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write a release this chapter last week, but i got like, ideas. It was clearly way shorter than now and totally not like this. I wrote around 5k words i'm proud of myself lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Following Toriel's instructions, you are now walking in the hall of the main building. At the middle of it, there is real model of the school, showing each place and their function. From what you can read, this build is used for administration at the ground floor and a cafetaria. Others floors are for.... clubs ? They have clubs ? Like music club, chess club or soccer club ? You might find something interesting there. You will have to ask for it at the meeting.

You could also see on the map, a gym with a pitch - behind the main building - for inside and outside activities you suppose. On the left is the science building as well with a library and on the right, different constructions for general courses. There are also few others things, but you don't care for now. This school is so awesome, you're going to have a great time here.

You seek for the panels mentionned by the director, before noticing one. It says “Meeting up there, join us !”, different colors for each letter, and an arrow showing the direction of the stairs. You start to climb the steps as the arrows are guiding you to the third floor, then to a corridor. As you keep walking, you contemplate the walls, cover in drawings. Lines and meangless shapes with doodles of monsterkind. You're wondering if it shows some kind of monster's history when you hear giggles from an open door, pointed by the last arrow.

_Yay, I didn't get lost_ you thought.

Slowly making your way to the classroom, you peep inside. There are two persons, bending over a third one. None of them notice your presence.

“Don't disturb me Frisk !” say one of them, voice indicating a boy. Even if you could only see him from his back, you can notice he is a fluffy white goat around your height, with 2 horns on his head. He is wearing a green, yellow top with brown trousers and.... no shoes since he has two big paws that probably couldn't fit in.

“You can't win at this against me Asriel” answers the other, with in a soft and quiet tone. It is a young woman, a bit smaller than you, head in hands, elbows on the desk where they're playing. She has chesnut brown long hair, half covering her eyes. She is wearing a purple top with a white shirt and long grey skirt.

Both of them seem to be concentrate on trying to stand pencils on the head of the third lad. You can't really see how he looks. He semms to be an asleep skeleton if you're judging by the white skull on the desk with the snoring noise.

You hear the pencils falling on the desk, as well with an annoyed groan from Asriel. Frisk let out a “Told you” as she smirks.

“You owe me a revenge !” he said in a challenging tone.

At this moment, you knock at the door frame while clearing your throat to announce yourself. The duo gazes at you before grinning.

“A human ? Are you the new student ?” asks Asriel.

“Is it that obvious ?” you joke, “I mean, I thought I was supposed to be the only new human student here.”

He let out a small snort as Frisk comes closer.

“I'm Frisk” she greeted, “and this is my brother Asriel”.

“I'm y/n, I'm pleased to meet you both. I guess you are Toriel's children ? She said that you would be here when she welcomed me at the entrance”.

“Yes, we were waiting for you” Asriel answer.

“I can see that” you say, pointing at the skeleton, still asleep in the middle of the pencils piles.

They both snicker and Frisk show you the pile of bone “He is Sans. He will properly introduce himself later. You might see him around the school, since he is a friend of us, as well with Toriel.”

“You do know he is too lazy to “properly introduce himself” right ?”states Asriel, “Anyway, what about starting the tour ? You may be eager to learn more about it.”

“You bet I am ! I've been waiting for it since I registered !” you answer with enthusiasm, “The school looks really complete and I want to know everything it has to offer !”

He gestures to the door with a smile and all three walk in the corridor.

“So” Asriel starts, “You might saw it earlier on the map, those floors are for clubs. To name few of them, we have clubs chess, movies, reading, board games, music, art and human's habits. There are also a sport club but-”

“A club on human's habits ?” you interrupt, expecting some kind of inside joke.

Asriel chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

“Well, you see, us, monsters were living Underground for years and the few things they know about humankind are what I told them or what they could understand thanks to what fall into the Underground. So yeah, we have this club because some monsters are quite curious about humans” explains Frisk.

“It... makes sense. I mean, humans are curious about monsters so it's normal that monsters are curious about humans too. I guess we can be interesting” you answer, nodding.

_Even if humankind is a bit rotten_ you thought.

They both seem to relax as if you were suppose to freak out, before you add, kidding “Am I going to end in a cage, watched like a guinea pig y the end of the month ?”

Frisk and Asriel burst in laughters, thinking about this foolish idea.

The tour of floor keep going in the same friendly atmosphere. They show you the classrooms until they stop at a door.

“This is the art club. It's the biggest place because it regroups art like drawing or painting, but also the music club. But they don't have a lot of members, even if we are counting the music club. Something like a dozen ?” tell Asriel. “We were trap Underground for so long, most of people just want to go outside, roaming into the city and its surroundings.”

“It's understable but that's a shame” you say, a bit down. You loved drawing, it was relaxing. Your last work was being a free lance designer, you loved it before stopping for travelling. And music ? It was a while since you ever touch an instrument or to play music however it could be an opportunity.

Asriel opens the door and let you in. The class was clearly one of the biggest for the club. The room has its walls covered in different masterpieces or photos. A piano is waiting on a corner, next to a closed door. _They keep the others intruments inside_, you guess. Tables and chairs are on one side of the class. _For manual works_, you suppose.

You don't notice the two fellows staring at you as you wander in the room.

“I guess you are interested ?” ask Frisk.

“You bet I am” you whisper.

She smiles before adding “I'm in the music club. Undyne – a friend of us – tought me how to play piano back in the Underground. Do you want to join one of those two clubs ?”

“Actually, I think I want to join the art club.”

“Then you will have to come to the club next week. Bring some of your works, it might help you to get in the club” explains Asriel.

“I'm eager to meet the members !” you cheer. After a moment, you demand “I may be a bit too impatient. Can we talk about school in general ? I don't really know a thing about the schedule, courses and all this stuff”

They look at eacher other before Asriel apologize “Sorry, I thought Mom already told you about this . Well, we have basics courses like you might already have in human schools. And since you're human, you might be able to skip most of them. Back in the Undeground, we didn't have school. Our parents tought us what we needed to know like our history, good manners and basic stuff, but that's all. That's why with this school, we have a lot of things to catch up. You might have more days off than us.”

“Oh I see.” you nod. “Guess I will have more free time to spend wandering in the school or in the club ? …. I mean, totally more time for studying” mimicking a serious face.

All of three are happily laugh as you slowly leave the building and head to the next one. You enter what seems to be a very modern-nearly-futuristic place. From what you could see from the windows, there are a lot of differents stranges engines of differents shapes, as well with medical stuff.

“This is the science-Soul laboratory. This is where we are supposed to share knowledge about Souls and magic. Boring stuff.” Asriel explains.

“Hey it sounds awesome dude !” you reply.

“Is this why you registered in this school ?”

“Well... It's one of the reason. I would lie if all this stuff doesn't make me really, really curious but I also wanted to meet monsters. I kinda spend lasts years around the world so...never met them.” you enlighten them.

“Can't blame you since we have a strange club on humans. But you travel around the world ? Dude, I'm soooooo jealous ! Would you mind to talk about it someday ?” he asks, sparkles in the eyes while Frisk is hiding his laugher with his hand.

“Sure. I have a lot of stories. I even take a lot of photos and videos that I can share with you! You won't be disappointed.” you assure with a thumb up.

“YES, THANK YOU” he cries out in joy as he grabs both your hands to shake them.

He freezes for a moment, watching at your left hand covered in bandages and asks “Are you hurt ? Did something happen ?”

“Ha..U-uh.... N-no.... It's private. But I'm fine, truth.” you smile nervously.

“That's okay if you don't want to talk about it” he smiles back “We all have our own secrets”. The way he said that... You could swear his mood darken for a second before he quickly recovers to his grin.

Then he pulls you deeper in the lab. “Come ! You need to meet Dr. Alphys !”. Frisk chased quietly both of you, still chuckling at the burst of happiness from her brother.

You pass in front of differents rooms and you're surprised that the lab was quite empty. Maybe it was because of the week end. You end up in front of what you could describe as a living room. A desk covered of instant-noodles boxes and metalics pieces with computers, TV and a large, purple sofa and few screens as well with other desks and laptop. And behind all the messy desk, you can spot a yellow lizard with glasses and a lab coat. They seem to be focused on their work, drops of sweet on their forehead.

Asriel keeps dragging you while he greets the other monster “Howdy Dr. Alphys ! I bring you the new student !”

Alphys startles in surprise, not expecting visitors. “A-asriel ? W-what are y-you ….” She stops her sentence when she notices you. More sweats appear on her forehead as she stares as you anxiously.

“U-uh... Hi ? I'm Y/n, the new student” you begin.

“O-oh. Toriel t-told me a-about you. Y-you wanted t-to have s-study here on s-souls right ? I'm Alphys.” she introced herself. “I h-have to a-apologize. I have some bad-social a-anxiety when I m-meet new people.”

“And I guess me being human doesn't help ?” you ask half joking, half serious.

“N-no !” she answers quickly “It h-has always b-been like this, e-even with others m-monsters. A-anyway.... Y-you want to k-know more about our m-magic and the souls r-right ?”.

You nod quickly, excited.

“T-then I w-will teach y-you. I've b-been asked t-to be y-your teacher. You w-will be a-alone with m-me most of the t-t-time. It's e-easier for me and s-since we don't h-have a lot of students i-interested.... My c-courses are based on v-voluntareeing, they a-are not mandatory.”

“Okay, no problem” you say with smile.  
  
She smiled back. “I h-hope you w-will work h-harder than f-few that I w-w-won't name” as she stares at Asriel.

“Oh come on ! It's not my fault if I'm bad at maths !” he groans.

She laughes and looks back at you “W-when you will h-have your s-schedules, please come a-again so we can p-plan the l-lessons”

You nod again, thinking about this. It promesses to be interesting.

“A-anyway, I still n-need to work r-right now. It's n-nearly 1 pm. Y-you should p-probably go and e-eat something.”

“She is right Azzy, we should grab a snack before continuing the visit” proposes Frisk.

“Alright Frisk. Y/n, do you want eat with us ?” asks Asriel as he turns to you, waiting for an answer.

You were so focused on the tour that you didn't notice until now that your belly is growling. You are almost starving.

“Sure thing, I'm so hungry I could eat anything” you answer.

Asriel smiles and turns back to Alphys “Guess we're leaving you. See you tonight for our anime movie night !”

Then, he grabs you and moves to the doors, before Frisk adds “And don't forget to eat. You know how you are when you're working”.

“Y-you almost sound l-like Undyne, Frisk” chuckles Alphys, as she waves the three of you, leaving the room. “And i-it was nice to m-meet you, Y/n”

“Same here Doc” is all you could say as you're being dragged out of the lab.

As you are all passing by the corridor to head outside the building, Asriel asks “So, where do you want to eat ?”

It takes you few seconds until you understand he was talking to you.

“Oh, the cafetaria... I guess... ? I don't really know what's around here so...” you hesitate.

Frisk and Asriel look at each other with a knowing smile and nod. “Well, we were thinking about somewhere” Frisk starts. “It's next to the school”.

“I don't mind where we eat, as long as we EAT SOMETHING” you growl.

They both laugh and Asriel speaks up “Follow the lead then”.

They guide you to the entrance of the school and then to a small path next to it. You walk along with them, chatting some more about the school in general as you reach a park. It's fairly calm and then sunlight is piercing throught the trees. A path snakes in the green place, a bridge crossing the river between the two lakes. It would make a great place to walk or rest for lazy afternoons on week-ends.

“It's right there” Asriel says, suddenly breaking the conversation, pointing forward.

“Is that... a food truck ?” you ask. Well, “Food truck” might be the wrong word. It is more like a big food cart, with a hot-dog painted on the front. As you're walking closer, you notice somebody familiar beside the cart.

“Yup ! Sans is selling hot cats here !” Asriel answers. Wait, did he just say hot **CATS ?**

As you're in front of the stand, you take a better look at the skeleton you barely saw this morning. The skeleton is around 4 feet, kinda roundish – which is strange since he is supposed to be only bones. He is sleeping, sitting in a chair with his hands inside the pocket of a blue hoodie and feet on the cart, in pink slippers. He was also wearing black shorts, reavealing the lower part of his legs. His sockets are closed and his face has a big smile on it.

“Hey Sans, wake up ! We're super hungry ! And we bring someone !” Asriel declares.

The skeleton answers with a deep baritone voice, opening an eye “ 'sup kiddo. who is that someone you -” he cuts mid-sentence as he notices you. His eyes – black holes with a small light inside each one – are staring at you, eye-lights slowly disapearing. You look at him, a bit ill at ease.

“Huh, did I do something wrong ?” you ask, unsure of what is happening.

Frisk stares at him as she says “It's the first time I've seen him acting like this. He is lazy and a jokester who loves puns but freezing like this... It's quite strange, even for him.” She snaps her fingers in front of his face. “Sans ?”

No answer.

You think for a moment about what you should. He likes puns, right? You aren't really good at it but it was worth the try.

“So” you start “you're telling me there is a reason why a _skeleton_ is staring at me with a _dead_panned expression like a _corpse_ ?”

Both of them look at you when you hear Sans bursts in laughters. “.... stars, you're bringin' me punny humans now ?” he shots as he is rubbing one of his eyes sockets.

Seems like it worked better than you exepected.

Asriel is snickering as Frisk answers “It's our new classmate and we met this morning. We weren't expecting him to know terribles puns”.

You look at her with a false horrified look “Terribles ? I know my jokes are better than my puns but at least it worked !”

“It's true. But why did you even froze like that Sans ?” she asks.

He stands up, a bigger smile on his face “you can say it was a way to _break the ice”_ he answers with a shrug. “'s _snow_ problem, don't worry kiddo”

Asriel and Frisk start laughing when you take a moment to register the puns.

“Oh my god Frisk ! His puns are worse than mines !” you state

“don't give me the _cold shoulder_ there” he continues.

“Please, someone saves me” you mutter “I'm being tortured by an unknown punny skeleton”.

“heh” he starts “ 's true I didn't introduce myself. i'm sans. sans the skeleton.” as he's giving his hand.

“I'm Y/n” as you grab his bony palm. A loud, deep fart noise resonate in the empty park. A blank moment before both of your new friends are now laughing harder, barely breathing and Sans is staring at you, a wild, cheschire smile on his face.

You let out a snort before quickly covering your own laugh with fake coughs.

“Okay, I wasn't expecting that”

“heheh, the good ol' whoopie cushion trick, it's ALWAYS funny” he jokes, releasing your hand.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” you shot back, rolling your eyes.

“so, kiddos, you wanted to eat ? waddya want ?” he asks, his hand now supporting his head.

“Same as always. And we're paying for Y/n” orders Asriel, Frisk nodding by his side.

“What ? I can p-” you protest, quickly inturrepted by the goatman “Our treat”

You sigh, glaring at him. You know that look. The determination in his eyes. It's useless to argue, he won't take “no” as an answer. You thank him and turn to Sans when he asks

“ 'n for you ?” as starts preparing the food.

“.... I... don't know ? Hot.... cats ? With ketchup and mustard ?” you try in an hesitant tone.

“sure”

After serving Asriel and Frisk, he hands you your hotcats, which basically looks like a hotdog. You look at it for a solid minute, expecting some kind of pranks but you thank him. You follow Asriel who is heading to a bench farther on the path.

You can hear Frisk asks to Sans “Do you want to join us ? I'm sure you were about to take break”

Sans snorts “y'know me too well kid”.

He walks with the young girl, and both of them join you on the bench. Frisk and Asriel are sitting next to each other, then Sans and you at the other side. You no longer resist to your hunger and take a bite of your food. A soft “Meow” pipe up at your dig in, which make you freeze and slowly look at Sans, who is doing his best to contain his laughter, resulting in a pitiful fail.

You try to keep eating, ignoring the meows from your hotcat, when Sans speaks up “so, what are your _felines_ on my hotcat ? _purr_-fect right ?”

You can hear the siblings snicker louder as you answer back with a malicious glare “If you try to say another pun, you will have a taste by yourself because I will shove it into your non-existant throat”.  
  


He lets out a “Heh” and just stares at you with a grin. He puts a hand into one of his pocket and takes out a bottle of ketchup, uncaps it and start to drink it.

As you're raising an eyebrow, he shrugs as you roll you eyes.

“you're a strange human” he states.

“Define what is “strange” to you ?”

“what d'you mean ?” he questions

“Two humans are eating meowing hotcats with a goatman and a magical skeleton. I think I can watch you drinking ketchup without turning insane” you respond.

All of you snicker at your comment. You could swear you've seen the skeleton's cheeks turning blue for a moment. You finish your food, when Frisk begins a new conversation.  
  


“So, Y/n. Can you tell us more about you please ? We barely know you and we want to be your friend !”

“Yeah, she's right !” Asriel adds.

“Well.... “ you start hesitantly “I'm 24, you already know that I join for the lessons about magic and Souls, I'm living in the nearest apartment's complex... “

“The complex ? Aren't those apartments fancy and expensive ?” Asriel wonders

“They're not THAT pricey. But it's true it's a nice place. It worthes every penny I paid” you retort.

“Yeah, and now you're poor and you have to walk all the way from your home” Frisk deadpanns

You snort at her comment. “I didn't feel like driving today. I wanted to explore the streets.”

“Frisk, we should bring him at Muffet's bakery someday” Asriel exclaims. He turns to you and describes a familiar place to you.

“I think it's on my way home ! I've noticed it this morning” you call out.

“We should hang out there someday then” Frisk proposes”

“Agreed” both you and Asriel answer.

The three of you keep chatting for twenty minutes, while Sans is snoring. You learn more about your new friends and so do they about you. You really missed this kind of moments, just chilling and chatting with friends. You've been pretty lonely these last dozens of years. It feels nice.

You grab your bag and start to delve into it, a suddent urge to smoke.

As you light your cigarette and take a puff, Asriel checks on his phone and says “We should probably go back soon to finish the tour. We just need to make you visit the gym and we should be done”

“Ready whenever you are”.

You stand up to stretch as Sans opens an eye and asks “mind if i join you ?”. As no one answer him, you turn to them, just to meet three pairs of eyes glaring at you.

“Is there something wrong ?” you ask, unsettled by this strange behavior.

It was Frisk who breaks the silence “Well, he was requiring your approval.”

“Why should he needs my approval ? Isn't he your friend ?”

“He is, but he is unsure about your reaction”

“Like what, I would freak out ? Is it this surprising that a human is acting chill with monsters ?”

“You're the very first one who joins the school, you can't blame us to be estonished and suspicious. From a human to another, you know what I mean” she notes

“Point taken. And no, I don't mind if he comes with us” you answer.

For a moment, you swear you've seen his smile growing but it's difficult to be sure about face expressions since he doesn't actually have a face. But you are absolutly sure that he keeps looking at you on your way back to school.

The gym was a big building. Okay, everything was quite large here, since mosnters have differents shapes and heights but.... Here, it's a five-floors construction –from what you can guess with the lines of windows – that could be mistaken for a 10-floors structures, built with woods and red bricks and flower vines climbing on the wall.

Asriel explains that each floor is for differents activities. To list it, the first floor who is for “inside sports like basketball or badminton – whatever needed to be inside and with a field. Then second floor is for bodybuilding and calisthenics, third floor is a dancing room.

You weren't sure when he explains about the the two lefts but yes. 4th floor is for sparring and fighting and the 5th for magic practics. Which sounds cool. You wonder if you could watch some of the sparring sessions with magic. Maybe you're too curious for your own good. Your little group heads inside. Two things strikes as you wander in each room. The insides are clearly more spacious than what you could think on the outside. And the gym is equipped. Like, a lot of stuff. It feels like one of those privates schools that costs arms and legs to get in for a year.

You're checking the dancing room, full of mirrors on the walls, some chairs and a CD reader with larges speakers and then you can hear someone yelling. You turn to your guide with a quizzical look.

“Probably just Undyne sparring with Blue or Papyrus. They have sessions each week. Do you want to take a look ?” he proposed.

“Sounds exciting. And maybe dangerous..... Hell yeah.”

He gestures the exit and you hurry to join him in the stairs, followed by Frisk and Sans. When you arrive on the next floor, Asriel opens the door and you join him. You quickly notice that the room is full of wood weapons and staff and that the floor is covered by light gym mat, before catching the scene that's playing in front of you.

A blue fish woman a bit taller than you, wearing a black tank top and white leggings is blocking attacks with a wooden staff, moving quickly and doging when she was not countering. Attacks coming from a small skeleton. He seems to be a copy of Sans but with differents clothes, and a different behavior. He seems to wear a grey t-shirt with shoulders-pieces –mimicking an armor – , cyan gloves and a big, light blue foulard. He is swinging his own staff to his partner swiftly with an overwhelming energy. And farther, on a bench, you could hear and see a 7 feet tall skeleton, dressed in a similar way of his blue fellow but with white clothes and red clothes and scarf. And..... Is he wearing thights ?

You loose your track of thoughts as the ladyfish notices her friends and stops her training.

“YO, what does it means, punks ?!” she yells and comes closer, leaving her skeleton pal sparring with his other partner.

“Hi Undyne” greets Frisk “We didn't want to interrupt you, we were just showing the gym to Y/n”

“And we got a bit curious too, since we can hear you from outside this room” adds Asriel.

“You can't understand our PASSION” she quickly turns to you “So, you're our new human huh ?”

“I guess ?” She sounds lively. Maybe a bit too much.

“So you're Y/n ? Name's Undyne. I'm the gym teacher here, but i'm sure you won't come here”

You shoot her a hurt look as she adds “You look weak, like, no muscles. You wouldn't bare our training”

“That's rude to judge someone without knowing. Anyway, yes, I'm Y/n”. You shake your hand with her and damn, she has a strong grip, but you don't let yourself down and keep a firm hold until you let go. She seems to take a moment to check you but she got interrupt before she could say anything by her sparring buddies.

“CAN I ASK FOR THE MEANING OF THIS GATHERING DURING OUR SESSION ?” asks the taller skeleton.

“We didn't mean to interrupt you Papyrus, we were just showing Y/n around since he will study here.” Frisk answers.

He finally notices you and says in a _very_ loud voice“GREETINGS HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND. FRISK'S FRIEND ARE ALSO MINES”.

He sounds sweet but he definitly doesn't know about indoor voice. Before you could respond, his blue friend joins in the conversation.

“HEY, DO NOT FORGET ABOUT ME. I WANT TO BE HIS FRIEND TOO” begins the skeleton. “HELLO HUMAN. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE” in the same tone as Papyrus.

_Is shouting a thing or ?_ you think, wincing at the resounding speaking.

You wave you hand at them. “Nice to meet you. I'm Y/n”. You are quite nervous, you weren't expecting to encounter this much monsters at once and you didn't want them to find out your little secret. You clear your mind quickly, they're al nice to you, no need to worry.

“It would be a pleasure to be your friend” as you smile.

They both look at each other with a “WOWIE”. Papyrus looks at you and declares “WELL, TO SEAL OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEED TO COOK YOU THE BEST FRIENDSHIP PASTA YOU WILL EVER HAVE”

Blue continues “AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, WILL MAKE THE MOST AWESOME TACOS FRIENDSHIP YOU WOULD EVER TASTE”

Those two are energetics and their good vibes seem to be contagious. “It would be a pleasure”

They both grab one of your arm and start to tug you to the door.

“LET'S NOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME HUMAN, COME WITH US, YOU WILL BE OUR GUEST FOR OUR FRIENDLY ANIME NIGHT WITH THE OTHERS”

The smallest skeleton adds “I AGREE, YOU WILL SPEND A WONDERFUL NIGHT”

Wow, wow, wow, tonight ? It was still the afternoon and you still need to run some errands if you want to eat in the next days. And you have your daily check-up about your left arms, you will have to get up early if you don't want to be late at your appointment. You don't want to deceive the skeletons, but it's not like you have the choice.

“sup bro. maybe the human have plans for tonight.”

_Bro ? Are they sibling ?_ Wait, is Sans trying to help you ?

“YOU ARE HERE DEAR BROTHER. WORRY NOT, I AM SURE THE HUMAN DOESN'T MIND AT ALL.”

“Actually, I do have important things to care off this week” you decline.

Papyrus and Blue turn their head to you, clearly unhappy from your answer.

“ARE YOU SURE YOU REALLY CAN'T, FRIENDLY HUMAN” asks Blue, thightening his grip on your hand. He looks like a hurt puppy, with his stars-shaped iris and childish face.

“I'm sorry, but I really can't.”

The smal skeleton lets out a deep sigh as Papyrus continues.

“I WAS NOT AWARE ABOUT YOUR PLANS, I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR TRYING TO PUT YOU IN SUCH DELICATE SITUATION”  
  


“It's not a problem, no worries”

Then, he gasps loudly “ARE YOU FREE NEXT WEEK END THEN ?!”

You couldn't think about any business and you don't want to decline again.

“I think so”  
  
“WOWIE”echoed both the excited skeletons.

“WE WILL EAT FRIENDSHIP MEAL” starts one.

“AND WE CAN SOLVE PUZZLES”

“THEN WATCH MOVIES”

“Huh....Sure.”

They sure are happy about this. They chat with each other about the choice of the movie when Asriel pats your shoulder to catch your attention, Frisk by his side.

“Okay look, it might sounds weird, but we have to leave now.” He sounds troubled.

“What, why ?”

“.... “ He shoots a glare at Frisk for help.

“Our sibling... Chara... He is going to come here and.... he had some issues. He _hates_ humans. A lot.” explains Frisk. “He ignores others peoples, being friends with only monsterkind. But he can become.... very violent. We want to talk about you to him before you can meet him.”

A sociopath with past issues with humans ? You don't want to be a troublemaker, so you should probably flee while you can. You also had the same problems at some point in your life, so you perfectly understand the point.

Before you could agreed, a cold voice raises from behind you.

“Is this a **_human_**, in **_our_** school ?”. You can hear the disgust in the each word. When your turn around, your eyes meet a youngster around the same age as Frisk and the same heigh as you. He is wearing a greenhoodie, the hood on the head, a white t'shirt and a blue trouser. He has chocolate brown hair, covering his eyes.

But you see them. Blood red eyes. Filled with **Hatred**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Chara is upset.
> 
> I'm linking my tumblr if you got a question. i'm reblogging a lot of Undertale stuff (And one day i will start to draw stuff). 
> 
> https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> Again, sorry for releasing the chapter later than it should. I have .... a very special way to write and get idea xD.  
And feel free to send make a remark if i've done mistakes -- English isn't that easy for me.


	3. Bloody Friday, Simple Saturday and a Bonely Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour doesn't end as it should, but you can still spend a nice week end right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo~
> 
> Okay, I thought that this chapter went out earlier but... I may or may not bought a game.... Don't judge me. I have a special way of writing, like, i don't oblige myself to write when i don't feel like it. I let ideas come to me (Which is at night before sleeping most of the time). If only you could know how many ideas i have urghhh. Like, I already know what i want, when i want it and how i will end it. help.
> 
> Enjoy~

Ah. Busted.

Chara is staring at you with familiar, red eyes. Anger can be read all other his face. He seems to expect an answer from his friends, like a mother catching his child doing something stupid. None of them dare to answer, surprised and discomfort. Almost has if they are waiting to see what is going to happen. He is not going to attack you.... Right ?

Asriel clears his throat and talks to him “Uhm, he is Y/n and he is going to study here now.”

Chara watches his brother with a blank stare, as if he was waiting for the end of a bad joke.

“Mom would never...” he starts

“Mom owns the school and she said she wanted to accept humans started from this year.” Asriel cuts him short.

Chara lowers his head and darkly answers “....Then she made the biggest mistake she could ever do”. He turns and walks toward, hands into fists. He is totally ready for a fight. Noticing it, Undyne steps in.

“Waddya think you're doing punk ?”  
  
“Nothing. What are YOU doing ?”

“He is a student and i'm a TEACHER, don't try anything funny” she answers loudly

They start to argue and yell at each other. The others watch them in mild interest like it's a common thing. Anyway, Chara isn't focused on you. If you stay here.... You don't want to stay here and find out.You lean your head to whisper at Frisk who didn't leave your side.

“I think I should leave before your brother try to kick me out”

She throws you an apologetic look and nods. “Sorry. We wanted to chat with him before you met but.... Please, don't take it too personally, he had some kind of troubles in his past.”

“That's alright, not everyone has a perfect life ? Thanks again for the tour”.

Before you could take a step, you hear the cold voice of Chara, eyes on you “Where do you think you're going ?”. He pushes Undyne on his side – she seems so done with him.

_For Pete's sake ! _ “Um... home ?” you try.

“Not a chance. I'm going to make you regret coming here in the first place”

“I'm sure we can find a peaceful way to solve this. What about … errrh..... coffee ?”

He doesn't answer but his glare was enough of an answer. Is he really putting a fight ? You don't like the idea of beating someone in your first day – you are a pacifist but you can definitly kick his ass if you have to.

He takes another step. You don't notice the hand who grabs yours and, in a blink of an eye, Chara disappears. Well, the right way to describe it is that _you_ aren't in the room with _him _anymore. You are.... outside the building...?

“sorry I used magic on you” says a deep voice by your side. “but he is a determined numbskull”

You turn your head to meet Sans, a smile on his face as he lets your hand out of his grasp.

“Did you just... teleport us ?”

“took a shortcut” he shrugs.

Sometimes you forget how magic is useful and incredible. Monsters have sure qualities that mages don't – it's the first time you see this kind of magic.

“This is a pretty handy way to use magic”

“yeah, don't have to walk” He looks at you with interest for a moment, like he is expecting something to happen.

“...Is there a problem ?”

“nah. s'just when I shortcut with someone, most of the time they.... throw up”

Guess being a mage made you tolerant to any kind magic. _This or....._

“I'm feeling alright so I guess it's okay”. You scan the surrounding before looking at him again. “Anyway, thank you. I really didn't want to pick up a fight”

“heh don't worry bout this. s'not the first time he lost his shit like this. he's quite the troublemaker but it fits his _chara_cter” as he winks.

You snort. “Very funny, but I should really go home before he finds out where we are”

“no problem, just gonna shortcup somewhere else if he shows himself”

“You do know it's kinda useless since we're going to the same school ? I can't actually run away”

“ah. right.” as if he just reminds your a student. “just be careful with him”

“Don't worry, I can handle him. Thanks again and see you” as you wave him.

“later”. And he is gone.

You're walking on your way to the entrance of the school as this little event makes you thinking about Chara. _Those eyes._ You wore the same glare on your own eyes once, back in the past. To react like this when he sees a human too close from his friends ? He mights have it really hard when he was younger.

But something else continues to bother you. Something seemed odd when you were in front of him. It's almost as if the air was chilled. And charged with....._magic_. His eyes were _red. Red of determination. _You shake your head to clean your thoughts. It's just a feeling. He mights be very, very _imposing_, in one way. Who knows what would have happened if Asriel and Undyne didn't spoke to him. You wouldn't be surprised if he had attacked you at this point. You would probably do the same if you were in front of....  
  
**Nope**. You don't want to remember anything about this.

You hope he will not try anything stupid during the year. You really don't want to be a troublemaker. It's going to sympathize with him, let alone the fact of facing him and his reasons. You keep your nonchalant pace as you reach the entrance before a voice speaks up and drags you out of your mind.

“Did the tour already ended, my child ?”

You turn around to find Toriel that you didn't notice until now. You really need to focus on your surroundings.

You smile at her. “Yes ! Asriel and Frisk showed me everything, it was nice.”

“I'm quite pleased to hear that. I hope you will spend a great time here while you're here.”

“Thanks you”

“Also dear Y/n, I wanted to ask you to come at my office before the class starts on Monday. I want to discuss with you about your schedules.”

“Ah, yes, Asriel mentionned that I might have differents ones” you answer.

She nods “Yes, I must fix few things but I will have to chat with you in details. I hope it don't bother you, my child.”

You shake your head as you say “Don't worry. If I have more free time, I can spend it at the lab, in the club or get a part job.”

She smiles genuily “I will not hold you here any longer. Spend a nice week end, dear one.”

“Thanks Miss Toriel, same for you !” you wave at her.

You follow the path to your home. It was still early in the afternoon and it was still damn hot. You glance at your environment. There is more people outside than this morning. Humans and monsters. Yet, something strikes you. It's been 6 years, you are in Ebott City and …. There is barely humans and monsters chatting together, walking as a group or as friends.

_So, monsterkind and humankind don't get along, even here ? There were saving the appearance on TV...._

You hope that it will change in a near future. Technically, being the first human student in the first monster school might help. A little. At least, you hope so.

You keep walking on the street, until you notice the alley of shops and you spot a supermarket at the end of it. Right, you need to run the errands if you want to eat this week. Even if buying takeaways sounded good, you will have to do it someday. You're in front of the shops, it's probably for the best do it now. You deviate from your path to the alley, heading to your new objective. It's a nice building, medium-sized market. Lots of signs are plastered all other the front of the store, indicating it was “Monster-friendly” and providig magic foods. You wonder if it is trully friendly or just to lure more customers. Meh, you don't want to wander around the city to find another shop, so you won't be picky today.

As you enter, you're hitted by the fresh air of the air conditionning. It feels so good, a cool place far from the evil heat of summer. You check quickly the surrounding and the people in it. It's the same as outside, clearly not crowded. Is this city half empty or what ?

You pick up plastic basket and start your shopping. You don't have your car, so you have to be careful and not buying too much things, yet you need enough for the week, unless you go out for an other round of shopping.

After fifteen minutes, your basket is half-full of food. You pick up what you need for breakfast, including milk, coffee, and chocolate. You already took what you required for meals so you just roam around the aisles until you stop at the magic part. There are a lot of different brands but especially one seems to be catchy : MTT. You see it on food's boxes but also on household products. Your gaze is travelling on the differents commodities as you stop on one thing. A colorful box with a lot of glitters and stickers. Magic powder. You pick up the box and read the back of it.

“_Don't be ashamed of not being able to eat human food ! Just some powder to make each meal full of magic !_” _– Non-hazardous to consume for humans._

You pause for a moment. You knew monsters were made of magic, since they keep talking about it on TV. And you knew they needed magic food to restore their own powers. But, couldn't regular food make the trick ? Welp, you will have to ask for it later you guess. You froze again for a moment. Should you buy some ? You've met nice people that might become your friends so.... you better be prepared and have some of this powder, just in case. You check again the box. MTT product. Since it seems to be a famous brand for monsters –Half the products bear this label – you suppose it is a safe bet. You quickly end you tour, pay for your purchase and pack all of it. You step out of the store with two bags, one in each hand and walk back to the main street.

After few minutes, you reach the bakery that the siblings where taking about earlier. Muffet's. You're technically with your hands full but gluttony and hunger are stronger than your will. They said it was a wonderful shop so you should give it a try. Without anymore doubt, you enter. The inside is as nice as the front. Tables and chairs are arranged near the windows of the right part of the bakery. In front of you is the empty counter – the owner probably busy on the backroom – and some showcases with the differents sweets they are selling here. A bright purple and pink, somerthing around the lilac color, is the dominant color around, which is very pleasant. If you add the fact it was a quiet place, there is a relaxing atmosphere.

You approach the wooden counter and spot a small sign as well with a little bell. You read the sentence written. “_Thank you for coming to eat our food made for spiders, by spiders, of spiders !_”. You shiver at the sentence. You're usually chill about everything, but like a lot of humans, you're not at ease with spiders. At least, big spiders like tarantulas freak you out. But you trust Asriel and Frisk about their tastes, even if you just only met them. No one can be wrong when it comes to bakeries and sweets. You ring gently the bell and wait a moment till you perceive a tiny spider waving at you on the counter. It takes you a moment to register the unsual information.

“Huh... Hello ?” you try. “Is it possible to buy a cake or something please ?”

The tiny spider seems to understand as she, from what you think, is nodding and leaves the counter quickly using strings. It is quite awkward to talk with spiders but whatever, you're not easily surprised. After few minutes, a monster appears, who seems to be the owner.

“Well, if it isn't unsual, a human in my shop” states a high pitched voice. In front of you is standing a tall female spider monster. Her dark hair are tied in two pigtails. She is wearing an original pink outfit as well with a bow tie – it totally suits her since she has a light purple skin. Her fives deep black eyes are focused on you, a small smile letting appear two tiny fangs. Must be Muffet.

“Is that a bad thing ?” you ask.

“It's a monster shop, running by spiders. Your kind isn't the most caring and gentle. Humans are afraid of monsters and spiders, aren't they ?”

“Well, I would lie if I was saying that I love spiders, no offense. BUT. I'm not scared of monsters. Kinda the opposite.”

“Ahfufufu, you are quite different from the others humans, that indeed seems to be true since you are here. But it doesn't justify the violence nor the insults.”

“Hey, hey, don't put the blame on me, thank you. Some humans... Okay, a lot of them are scared of the unknown and are too much of cowards because they won't give monsterkind a try, but it's not my fault. Not all humans can be smart enough to grow a brain.”

She stares at you for a moment, hesitating between eating you or behaving like you are a customer.

“It has been few minutes and yet no swearing nor insults ? You are an interesting one” she finally lets out.

_What kind of sick humans are living here ?_

“Thank you.... I guess ?”

You are really unprepared for this kind of arguments. After years, humans and monsters don't get along ? It sounds odd but you clear your mind quickly.

“Anyway, what will you have dearie ?”

Your eyes are lured by two products. A beautiful and small chocolate cake and the most loveliest strawberry cake you ever saw. It takes you a lot of self-control not to start drooling right now. She picks them and pack it with swiftness and skill. She hands the package to you as she tells you the price. It was quite expensive but you won't complain. If they're as good as they look, damn, it's worth each penny. You leave while waving her, promising to yourself to come back here.

The rest of the trip was quiet and without events. You pass the entrance of the complex and quickly climb the stairs to the third floor while searching for the keys. Your hands are full of your purchases and it takes you a moment to find them, doing your best not to spill the cakes. Unlocking your door, you kick the door open and close it behind you. You put the bags in your kitchen, storing the errands in the right place and taking out a fork with a plate. You unpack eagerly the cakes on the plate and bring it with you on the sofa, where you turn on the TV to take a break. You cut a small piece to try and _stars, _it's delicious. You could taste every rich flavors in your mouth. You moan from the pleasure of the sweets until you feel the food melt in your mouth. It's surprisely pleasant to eat monsterfood. You keep eating in front of the TV, without a great interest in the show. You just enjoy the moment.

As the day goes by, you wonder in your apartment. The chores didn't need to be done, so you have a lot of free time. You spend it listening to music, drawings some doodles on a sketchbook and watching movies. When you are hungry, you cook an easy meal that you eat on the sofa. Once you are done, you put the dish in the sink. You will wash it tomorrow. You need to go to sleep early because of your little appointment. It's not like you HAD TO but your left arm was new – it's one of the most recent prostetic arm and you have to pass a check up. With time, you learnt few things on it but it's better to ask a professionnal, just in case. You don't take your time in the bathroom, a quick wash and changing yourself.

And here you are now, lying on your bed. You need to wake up around 7 AM, and it's barely 11PM. The day was quite wearing, you wanted to sleep. But you can't find it. You keep reviewing the even at the gym. Chara reminds you of _that _day. This day where you lost everything. And where you went wild.

What would have happened if Sans didn't teleport you ?

…

_He would not had hesitated._

You are sure of it. Because that day... _you didn't_.

\---- ---- ---

You're not sure how you fall asleep last night. You're awaken by the terrible sound of your alarm clock. The pale sun was already up in the sky you can guess from the sunshine. You don't want to go out of your bed. You're not a morning person – more like someone who would stay up until late at night. And having some cases of insomnia with some nightmares weren't helping. Thinking of that, it has been years since your last nightmares but staying perfectly awake without finding sleep is still a problem for you. Maybe you're just thinking and worrying too much about everything.

You sigh deeply and get up, starting you little morning ritual by a cold shower, in hope not to fall back to sleep. You don't bother to wrap your arm in bandages today, it would be just annoying once you'll at your appointment. You dress up and quickly make breakfast to lazily eat it at the table, scrolling throught the news on your phone. Once you're done, you put the dishes in the sink like yesterday and pick your satchel up as well with your phone, keys and whatever would be needed. You leave and lock your door then make your way dowstairs. You choose to ride your bike today, it will be easier if there is a lot of trafic. You put your helmet on, get ready and turn on the engine to finally leave the complex.

The road is quiet and there isn't that much others vehicles – which is normal, it's the early morning and it's the week end. The route cross the forest that surround Ebott, offering a view full of trees and greenery with the cool wind from the morning. This new town is similar to Ebott City and familiar to you, it was not your first medical check up here. This is the only place where you can find the appropriate center that have this kind of service for protheses. You park yourself close to the entrance as parking plots are avaible and move toward the building. As you enter, you're strike by the scent of chemicals and the white-almost-immaculate walls. You reach the empty waiting room and sit in a chair. You don't have to hold for long as the door opens, revealing the doctor with a patient. They end their chat and shake their hands.

“Mr Y/n ?”

“Coming” as you get up to the opened door. Once inside, he closes it after greetings and you both install in the chairs.

“So, how are you since last month Y/n ? Did you have some troubles with the prothese ?”

“Nope, still nothing. It perfectly responds to each actions”

He starts to note your answer.

“Any pains during days or after working out ?”

“No”

“Any problem with the prothese ? A cut cable, a broken part ?”

“Don't think so”

And so go on for the next 10 minutes, until you strip your top to let him take a closer look. He makes it flex, moving each part, from the elbow to your pinky. Once he is done, he allows you to put your t'shirt again and writes a few lines on his paper.

“You took a good care of it, nothing seems wrong nor broken. It's our last appointment. You don't need my help anymore, not until you have a problem.”

It's sure a surprise, you didn't see the time pass after those months of monitoring by changing the prothese. You keep chatting for a moment until he lets you leave, thanking him as you move out. The trip to your house is as peaceful as it was earlier. You spent barely an hour at your appointment and now you have a whole week end – that mights end up with games and Netflix.

You unlock the door, move in and open all the windows to allow the cool air to enter your appartment. You quickly do the dishes from previous meals and do the laundry. With this done, you are now free from the chores. You go at your desk and turn on your laptop, then start to search for your art supplies. You stopped using your graphic tablet for a while but you just feel like you should draw. You finally find it and connect it to your computer. It's a expensive tablet, maybe not the most recent – you've bought it few years ago, but still.

The day goes by as you keep drawing whatever is on your mind. You even forget to eat at lunchtime, focused on your work. When you're done, you save everything and check outside. The sun is setting, slowly disappearing behind houses and trees.

_ Already this late ?_You check the hour. Oh. 8:21 PM. Right. You were not expecting to spend the whole day like this but what's done is done right ?

You get up and strech – some loud popping noises coming from your back can be heard – and you head to your kitchen. After some times, you are done eating and just lazying on the sofa, in front of some series from Netflix until late. Something about a group of friend against some creatures from the “Upside down”. You like it and by the end of the episode, you have already fallen asleep.

Waking up earlier than Saturday isn't something you planned, and yet, you can't go back to sleep after few hours of rest. It's not even 7 am, why aren't you face on the polliw, snoring like a bear during winter ? You have a very faint feeling – something on the back on your mind, maybe since you arrived in Ebott and you can't put the finger on it. You really are turning crazy and paranoid. Well, if sleeping isn't the solution, you will have to do the only think that ever worked : jogging. You get up and get ready by eating a breakfast and wearing comfy gym clothes – a tank top and some baggy trouser. You don't forget to cover your arm even if you doubt that there will be a lot of people outside this early a Sunday. You pick up your keys, phones and of course, the most important thing : your headphones.

Jogging mights not be a passion, but it's kinda relaxing to run with music. No aim. No reason. Just a simple way to chill. It's been a while since the last time you were actually working out. You hope you weren't out of shape, maybe you should exercize yourself some more in the future. Maybe.

You leave the complex as you start the music. The sunshine warms you as small clouds travel the bright blue sky. You plan to run at the park next to the school and come back later, it should be probably enough to exhaust you. You follow the path of the street as the music grows louder, batteries and guitars roaring in your ears. You have weird tastes of music, more like, you can't define them. To you, it's just “Like or don't like”, even if you have a weak spot for soundstracks for games. Nowadays, there are wonderful aren't they ? You let your feet lead you to the park, focused on the music more than what's happening in front of you as you arrive at the park.

“HU.... !”

Huh ? Are you hearing voices ?

“HU.....A... …/N ?”

There is definitly something. You look around to finally notice the short skeleton running by your side. You drop your headphone on your shoulders and stop yourself.

“Oh hi.... Blueberry ?”

“YES INDEED HUMAN, IT IS I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY”.

You wince a little a the volume.

“Sorry, I didn't notice you. When i'm jogging, I kinda forget about everything around me”

“YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL HUMAN OR YOU CAN HURT YOURSELF”

You see him eyeing you left arm but it seems he doesn't want to ask directly.

“Thanks for the concern. You were calling me, do you need something ?”

“I WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE” he gasps loudly. “COULD YOU BE AN ADEPT OF DAILY EARLY TRAININGS ?”

“Nah, I just feel like I wanted to jog today. And you, what are you doing here alone ?”

“I'M TRAINING OF COURSE. USUALLY, PAPYRUS COMES WITH ME BUT HE HAS HIS COOKING COMPETITION WITH UNDYNE”

“...They're having a competition this early …?”

“WHY YES HUMAN. THEY ARE PASSIONATE SO THEY START EARLY. BUT THEY ARE NO MATCH FOR ME, MWEHEHE”

“Since we're both alone, what about running together ?” Music is nice, but you won't mind some company.

“WHAT AN EXCELLENT IDEA HUMAN !” He literally has stars in his eyes. “FEAR NOT IF YOU CAN'T MATCH MY SPEED”

“Pffff, I will be fine_ shortie”_

“I AM NOT SHORT” he answers back as he.... he pouts. Like a kid. If this isn't cute. But it seems his height his quite the sensitive subject.

“C'mon let's go !”. You start to sprint on the empty path, leaving the pouting skeleton behind.

“HUMAN, THIS IS NOT FAIR” he says.

He runs behind you trying to catch you up but you took a headstart and you keep running faster. He seems to be estonished by your speed but he hangs on doesn't let himself lag behind.

You laugh loudly as you shout “Who is the one who can't keep it up ?”

“YOU CHEATED HUMAN” but when you take a look at him, he is grining like a child in a candy store.

You arrive at the end of the park, pass the barrier and yell “I win !” as you throw your arms in the air. Blue arrives shortly after you while you're bending, one hand supporting you on your knee and your other one remonving the sweat dripping from your chin. You're panting from the effort but it isn't unpleasant to have this little race.

“I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I WAS NOT EXPECTING SUCH TALENT AND PASSION”. He huffs but keeps his smile. It doesn't look tired at all from this.

“Up for the rematch ?” you ask.

“HA, OF COURSE I AM, HUMAN. AND I GUESS YOU WON'T MINE IF I DO ….. **THIS !**” and he dashes at incredible speed, leaving you beside.

You laugh as you yell “Hey, I thought it wasn't fair” and run behind him.  
  
What a good way to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is a sweet heart isn't he ?
> 
> I don't know if i will be able to write the next chapter before i go back to studying (Bleh, won't stop me to write, i can do it during class)
> 
> I want to write longer chapters but it's harder then i thought. If you have a question, do not to hesitate to ask it on tumblr (where i usually reblog A LOT of undertale stuff). 
> 
> https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> If i made a mistake, feel free to let me know, i will edit it !
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	4. About souls and encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit more about monsters, souls and magic but also about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I actually had the time to write, unbelievable.
> 
> School is doing shit in the worst possible way since last week, i'm internaly screaming but .... Meh, i don't even know what i should do at this point.  
Art schools are terrible in France. 
> 
> Btw wtf 48 kudos, why do you even read this. I'm no crying you're crying....... okay Thank you T-T.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

You're watching the sky through the window , sit in the back of the classroom. The teacher is explaining something about maths with the whole room listening him in silence, focused of the lesson. You're the only one who don't pay attention, lost in your thought. You're not missing a lot, it looks like maths didn't change, you won't have any problems even if you're not attentive. Maybe.

Sunday was nice, you've spent the morning with Blue, jogging for several hours and you had to leave him so he could cook lunch for his brother from what he said, but he was very persistent on exchanging numbers. He even asked you to come each Sunday for jogging. You promised him to think about it – saying no to him sounds impossible. And you were not wrong, waking up this morning was a real pain in the ass with your sore muscles. Strechting with Blue wasn't enough to prevent this stiffness. You miiiight need to work out. Not sure if you will. The little dude sent you some messages early in the morning and you wondered if he ever gets tired – seriously, who gets up at 6 am ? Definitly not you.

You also had your little chat with Toriel this morning about your schedules. You only have school on Monday and Tuesday. Wednesdays are for magic pratices so you can't really join the lesson – or practice, but it doesn't mean you won't try to satisfy your own curiosity and take a look. When you joined the classroom, you've been greeted by Asriel and Frisk, questionned by few of their classmate and you've earned a cold glare from Chara when he arrived. Frisk told you they tried to reason him but it wasn't easy – which didn't sound that difficult to believe.

“I think we are done for today. Class is dismissed.” a voice interrupts your thoughts.

You turn your head, the teacher who puts his stuff away as the others students get up and leave. You put your own thing in your bag get up after strechting. Stars, you forgot how school can be sleep-inducing – not that the lesson isn't interesting, but when you already know it...

“Want to lunch with us ?” asks a voice behind you. Taking your bag, you are now facing Frisk and also Asriel and the big yellow dinosaur called Monster Kid that you met earlier, both of them chatting about the lesson.

“Sure” you yawn.

“Tired already ?”

“Nah, it has been a while since I have class” you answer before adding quickly “With summer break”.

“Understandable”

As the group pass the door of the class, someone next to you force the way, bumping your shoulder with strenght but not enough to make you fall. Chara continues his walk as if nothing happened, even if you are sure he did it on purpose but whatever. Frisk apologies again on his behalf but it's okay. He will have to do better than that if he wanted a reaction.

After getting your food at the canteen, you settle down at a four-places table with everyone. You start eating quietly as MK and Asriel talks about a new video game that went out few days ago.

“Yo, Y/n, are you gonna play it ?” suddenly asks MK.

“Dunno, maybe. I'm not sure if I should take it or not.”

“Not a big fan ?”

“No, I mean, I liked the previous games but if I buy it, I know I won't be able to stop myself from playing.”

It stills amaze you how games are more and more realistics when it comes to graphics, how deep stories can be, how undertaining gameplays are... How many hours did you spend on Skyrim already ? So many sleepless nights.

“But you can play in co-op with Internet, we can play with me and MK !” Asriel adds.

“Yo, you have to buy a copy !”

“Okay, I don't promess anything but I will think about it” you chuckle.

Both of them highfive with an audible “yes !”. They sure are happy about having a new buddy for gaming. Somehow you are quite pleased at the idea to play with someone too. With you light schedules, you will probably end up spending free times on video games. Bad habits never die. Speaking of your schedules, it reminds you something.

“Frisk, do you have news about the club ? I forgot to ask Toriel so I don't know if dropping by any day would be good.”

“Actually, you can come Wednesday, after the magic lesson session in the afternoon” she answers after thinking for a few seconds. You will have to gather some stuff for the club this evening or tomorrow.

“Magic lesson ? Sounds interesting”. You can't remember if you have ever seen monster magic, Sans apart. “Do you think Undyne will mind if I come to watch ?”

The three people at your table freeze and watch you with a look between fear and discomfort. Then they look at each other, none of them wanting to break the unpleasant silence until Frisk answers.

“Well it's not that she won't want. Actually she would be very pleased but when it comes to trainings...”

“....She is a bit too passionate. She mights want you to join in” Asriel finishes the sentence for her sister.

“I don't see what's wrong, but it's kinda stupid, I can't use magic so how am I be able to even participate ?”. It is not a lie you tell yourself.

“Yo, if you're lucky she will just make you work out. But she's so cool yo, don't worry” says MK.

All of them seem to hide something. “Am I going to be tie to a wall like a piñata ? »

Frisk breathes deeply before giving you an answer. « I guess you know nothing about encounters ? »

You shrug. If you're right, you had already heard of this on TV. Something about how monsters fight.

«Let me explain it quickly. When monsters fight, they pull you into an encounter. When they fight, monsters use magic like humans would use weapons on humans. But when a human fight a monster, it exposes his soul. »

You listen silently at her explanation. It shows your soul when you fight a monster ? This is going to be a problem.

« Arent souls supposed to be a very intimate thing ? » you try.

Asriel replies for Frisk. « It is indeed. We, monsters, use our souls for fighting and …. yes, intimate situation. It sounds strange but it's a totally different feeling... It's hard to explain »

Frisk continues « I will make it short, Alphys will be better to explain everything. Magic can injured humans physically, but it can also hurts your soul. If your soul receives damages up to a certain point, it breaks. »

« So, in other words, death ? »

She nods. « It's the culmination of a being, the center of emotions. You can understand why humans are afraid of monsters ?” 

“More or less but I don't understand the link with Undyne”

“Let me keep continue. Monsters can attack directly at your soul so they can easily kill a human, but the opposite is also works. A human can kill a monster without troubles. If a human attacks a monster with the intend to hurt or kill it...” she doesn't finish the phrase.

That's a lot of informations. It explains the discomfort from both kind to live together. Yet, this whole conversation isn't a total discover for you. It awakes in you some far away memories, reminding you of your own magic lesson. Magic is the power from souls after all. 

You shake your head, pushing those memories away when Frisk continues. “If Undyne wants you to “help”, you won't be able to attack them, meaning-”

“-that I will just be a moving target. Got it.” That's sounds wrong but it's understandable. If the slightest intend can hurt badly a monster, it's better to take this kind of measure. But a question remains. 

“If she knows that, why would she wants me to participate ?”

“Like we said, she is very passionate, especially when it comes to fighting. And she is confident in her healing magic so she thinks it won't be a problem”.

“And Toriel is okay with that ?”

“She trusts Undyne” Asriel answers simply. 

You're facing a dilema. You reaaaaally want to take a look at those magic lessons but you don't want to end up as a dummy for practicing. Especially with all this soul stuff, showing your own soul isn't something that you want to. Some secrets better stay secrets. You're kinda afraid that I will draw attention. But magic lessons seem so cool.... You can hear the little voice in your head called conscience :  It's dangerous, don't be stupid. Show some instincts of self-preservations . After a moment with yourself, you're sure of it. You just need to be careful and explain to Undyne you just want to watch right ? It's gonna be okay.

“I suppose I will trust her too then” you shrug.

“Are you sure about that” Asriel asks with a puzzled look.

“I just have to tell her I just wanna watch. And if something goes wrong, you told me she can use healing magic right ? Plus both you and Chara made it, it shouldn't be a problem then.”

For a moment, Frisk seems to consider your reply, struggling with an idea, almost as if she wants to add something really important. 

“I guess you're right. I will come with you just in case. Plus Asriel and MK will be there too” she sighs.

“No worries, it's going to be fine”. 

“I just don't want anything bad to happen”

“If something happens, then it happens, we just deal with it.” 

It sounds like she knew things she should not. She is far less quiet than she usually she was this morning. Maybe she is just the type of person who act like a mother. Wouldn't be a surprise with Toriel as a mother, since she basically names every students “My child”. 

The rest of the day is like a normal day at school. Few more lessons, chatting at each breaks, the usual things you can expect from a student life, expect from Chara. He sent you cold glares when he can and never misses the opportunity to bump your shoulder or walk on your feet.  You don't care what his little act, you've been throught far worse than that . At the end of the day, you wave your friends as you part away to go home. 

Once inside after locking the door, you move to your room to open widely every drawers and boxes to find your old works. If you need them to enter the club, it is better to gather everything sooner than later. You get hat you you were searching for a bit everywhere. Drawings of landscapes, protraits and a lot of thing from games. It should be good enough. You put everything on your desk, to be sure you take it Wednesday. Then you grab your bag with your books and notebooks and set at the table. You just have some maths exercices, it's better to do them before you forget.... or before you lay on your bed. You use your TV for music and sit on a chair, notebook in front of you, watching at your homeworks. 

Heh, easy. You waste no time and write down the answers one by one. If every homeworks are this easy, you're going to have pleasant evening afterclass. You reach half of the questions when your phone buzzes against the wooden table. You receive a message from Blue. 

**Little Blue :** HUMAN , I WANTED TO REMIND YOU OF OUR FRIENDLY NIGHT THIS SATURDAY.

**Xxxx :** Don't worry Blue, I didn't forget.

**Little Blue :** VERY WELL HUMAN. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVE THIS MOMENT. I AM GOING TO COOK FRIENDSHIP TACOS AND THEN WE CAN PLAY GAMES WITH EVRYONE THEN WATCH SOME ANIMES.

You're sure he already talked about this with Papyrus last week.

**Xxxx :** Sounds great. I can bring few movies or anime if it's needed

**Little Blue :** IT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA INDEED. UNDYNE AND ALPHYS BRING SOME OF THEIR OWN MOVIES TOO. 

You keep texting him for a moment until he gives his goobyes for cooking. You do the same after you're done with your homeworks and take a break to watch the TV before heading your room for sleeping.

Moon is shining high in the dark sky of the night when you finally go to sleep few hours. You eyes are closed and yet you can't be in the arm of Morpheus. All you can think of is your little chat you had earlier with Frisk and those forgotten part of your past. 

Now you know about the whole encounter thing, you wonder if it still a good idea to continue your studies here. If you're pulled into a fight with a monster and see your soul.... You're afraid they understand about your true nature but also how they will react. The last thing you want is to start a war. The more you think about this, the more you remember about souls. You pause for a moment. There was something on the back on your mind, something you knew but you can't put the finger on it. You keep thinking about it for seconds. For minutes. For few hours. Slowly, you plunge into a deep but not-so-relaxing rest. 

_ You are lying on your bed, watching at the window next to you, waiting for him. It's a beautiful day outside. Truth to be said, too beautiful to waste it being locked inside. You get up and move to the wooden door. It creaks as you open it swiftly, eager to go out. You brely have the time to put one foot outside that you can hear someone approaching from the corridor at your left. You turn and walk at the opposite direction, careful about your own footsteps. If he wants to find you, he will have to search you ! You are running in this little maze of halls and rooms, the sound of your own footing filling your little journey.  _

_ You achieve your goal when you reach the last turn of the place, a big door half-open in front of you. You can feel the warmth from the sun from where you're standing. The sweet scent from the fresh grass and the songs from the birds is luring. You place your hand on the knob and slowly opening the door. It takes a few seconds to your eyes to ajust. _

_ Colorful flowers can be seen a bit everywhere in the grass. A stone path cuts the place in two green garden full of life. You follow the stones, your shoes clopping quietly on your way. You arrive to the peaceful end of the garden. An old tree brings his shadow on the small part of lake next to you. _

_ You carefully knee in front of the water and watch at your reflection. It's still you, but younger from many years. Your hair are cut short as always, your eyes sparkling with hapiness and mischief. You are feeling calm, the atmosphere around you helping to relax. You are young and carefree, but you are happy.  _

_ “Y/n, I finally find you !” a voice states behind you. You turn to meet a tall person in a neutral color clothes. He is standing behind you, arms crossed. You can't see his face from the sunshine burning you eyes when you try and yet you can tell he is not upset but amused by your attitude. _

_“You can't escape your daily magic training dear !”_

_“I was not !” you giggle. “I was just taking a break !”_

_“Sure, you think I will believe you on that ? You try to escape nearly everyday with a different excuse each time” sighs the older man._

_“Why should I work that hard to use magic ? I'm already good at it !” you pout._

_ Your professor kneels in front of you a smile softly at you. “I can't deny you are a talented mage. But don't forget, if the magic is strong, then it's harder to masters it. Especially yours.” _

_ He points at your chest “It's a matter of intent. If you trully want something, your soul will respond, and so will your power”  _

_ He gets up and extend his hand to you. “Let's go back inside now, shall we ? You're free to come here later”  _

_ You take his hand and follow him as he guides you inside. _

You wake up in the middle of the night, tired from the lack of sleep but also because of your little dream. You don't like thinking about your past. It's been a long time so you can't remember most of it. This man in your dream.... You are sure he was a friend... yet you can't totally remember him. 

You take a moment to think about his words, sitting on your bed. What you were trying to remember come back to your mind. If you really don't want to show your soul during an fight with a monster, it doesn't. You are still pulled into an encounter, you can still take damage on your soul but it just doesn't show it. “All about intent” right ? From what you can recall on the very few things you've seen, it worked with mages and normal humans. 

But you are not like the others.

You focus on yourself, hand on your chest. And like this, you take out your own soul without effort. Red light bathes the room in a blood color, beams of lights emanating from your little heart. You stare at the form and replay your dream again and again.

“I'm scared intent won't be enough for this” you whisper in a chuckle, your neverending determination shattering for a few moments.

In front of you, your soul is floating. 

Colored in a deep red, the culmination of your being.

A heart broken in two perfect pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* reader is broken ! Have you try to turn if off and on ?
> 
> One day, i will be able to write long chapter. One day. Next chapter shouldn't be that long to wait for, since i already know what i want to do..... if i don't have other ideas.
> 
> Feel free to check my tumblr if you have questions or news about updates : https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment if i've done mistakes, i will edit it :D !
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Missing datas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like an ordinary day to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. I really thought this chapter would be out wayyyy earlier but... not a lot of ideas for a moment, and school sucks. Fun fact; i tried to release it yesterday, around 11pm. When i was done, i try to click on "preview" first and boom, everything crashed. haha. Fuck.
> 
> Also, wtf guys. 73 kudos, 727 hits ? Don't waste your time on this fic, go read better ones ! Seriously, thanks ! It's amazing, you're amazing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

You are still staring at your soul when the sun rises. You might have keep going if the horrible noise of your alarm clock catches your attention. You hit the button to turn it off before sighing. You rest your hand at the top of your alarm clock before mechanically move it to the drawer of the night stand. You open it and expose what is inside : books, some snacks -just in case of sundden hunger in the middle of the night – and a simple, white box.You grab the last mentionned item and bring it in front of you and slowly open it.

You pick up the item who was lying inside : a small charm. It represents a handmade stitch white flower with fives petals and a bright red stone shaped like a heart in the middle. A tiny lace is tied at the end of one petal, to be able to hang the charm somewhere. It's now on the palm of your hand, the shining gem reminding your of your own soul. As always, when you feel this object in your hand, when you stare in the deep color, you can clearly remember her voice.

“_It's a promess, isn't it ? Now, all you have to do is to stay determined.”_

This precious memory. It fills you with **determination**.

You slap your cheeks with your hands to clear your tired mind. _Okay, enough with this, time to begin the day_. You definitly cannot stay here like a hurted puppy, keep harping about your past. Your life is now, not back then damnit ! New place, new life. You put the charm in the trouser you will wear today before trying to get up slowly – muscles giving a good reminder of your sleepless night.

You. Need. Painkillers.

You attempt to move, one foot after the other. You feel so dizzy, the walk is an ordeal itself. After painful seconds, you reach your bathroom. You search for the medicine, open the caps and take to pills that you swallow quickly. You raise your head to watch yourself. You look awful with those darks rings under your eyes. You strip naked and step in the shower. You turn the know and cold water start to flow on your body. It feels refreshing. You grab shower gel and wash yourself.

Once you're done, you let the fresh water flows on your face for few minutes before turning it off to dry yourself with the nearby towel. Once fully dress, you head to the kitchen to get your little boost. Coffee, bless his creator. You eat a simple breakfast and start your fourth coffee when you're done, not forgettint the precious pills. You hope it will be enough not to fall asleep during a lesson. Before leaving, you pick up your usuals equipments and stops in front of the door, one question on your mind.

Driving or not ? With your night, it would be too dangerous. Some fresh air will be good. You step outside of the complex and walk on the way to school, loud musics screaming in your ears.

The trip is uneventful much to be expected. When you arrive at the entrance of the school, monsters students are already starting to enter, some groups chatting a bit everywhere and greetings their friends. You're about to enter as well when a loud roaring of a car can be hear from the other side of the road.

A bright red convertible is parking in a empty slot with Chara, Frisk and Asriel inside – and the tall skeleton with a red scarf you already met. They barely have the time to leave their sit and reach the pavement that Papyrus waves them, wishing they have a great day before stepping on the gas and disappearing as fast as he arrives. You wait for your friends as Chara walks to the buildings – and of course he bumps your shoulder not that you mind. You join the two others siblings which are far more friendly.

“That's one way to make an entrance” you chuckle.

“We asked Papyrus for a ride because we weren't sure if we would make it in time today” Asriels answers. “Mom needed to be here earlier so she could not drive us here”

“And we know Papyrus is always up as soon as the sun is shining. But he has a special way to drive his car” Frisk adds. She stops as she studies your face “You look like death. Did you sleep last night ?”

You shrug as an answer. “Don't worry, I took coffees, I won't fall asleep”

She sighes, the answer doesn't satisfy her but she followes you when you start to walk along Asriel to join your classroom.

Whatever happens after your entrance is quite foggy. Despite having coffees, you end up dozing the entire time. Geez you're weak, even coffee couldn't save you from falling asleep. For the few moment of lucidity you have, you can only remember the dizzyness. Luckily, you don't get caugh taking sneaky naps until lunchbreak. Feeling a bit better after resting, you join your usual group at the table of the cafetaria.

When you yawn for the third time, Asriel asks “Dude, you know that sleeping isn't an option ?”

You shrug “I swear I would have loved to share my night with my true love, my bed.”

He snorts before Frisk changes the subject “So, are you ready for tomorrow ?”

You strike by a doubt. “Are you talking about the art club or the fact that Undyne might uses me for trainings ?”

“The club of course”. You can see in her eyes she is worried about Undyne.

“Yeah, I found old sketches, that will do I guess”

“I hope it will, so you can help us later with the projects”

“Projects ?”. Now you're interested. Sounds cool to work with the others.

“Each year, we are trying to organise parties and gatherings for families and friends. For Halloween and Giftmas.”

_Giftmas ?_ You think. _Probably the monster Christmas_.

“Last year, we also did an act and a dance performance !” Asriel adds with a smile. “Most of the clubs are for sports so they organise contests. I think this year we should try something big”

“And you will help us ! We always need settings so we ask to the art club” Frisk continues.

“First let me try to join the club then ask for my help” you snort. “That would be a shame if I can't join”

“Don't worry, it's just the formal way to enter a club but clubs accept everyone who wants to register.” explained Frisk. “It's just to gather people around something they like. They just ask to participate, not joining a club for joining a club.”

“Fair enough” You keep digging in your food. “Okay, I will help if I can juuuuust because it sounds fun”

“Thank you, you won't regret it ! You will see, we're going to have the best school parties for Halloween and Giftmas, even better than every last years !” she beams.

“You sure sound enthusiast”

“Frisk is a true party-animal” sats Asriel.

“Woah, the calm and gentle Frisk ? Are we talking about the same person ?” You turn to Frisk, a light blush on her cheeks. “Okay, I suppose we do” you chuckle.

“I like spending time with friends, that's all !” she pouts.

**\------------------------**

The rest of your lunchbreak continues in the same good mood the conversation is. Jokes and laughters, smiles and pouts. Teasing, explaining or simply chatting. It feels nice to have people to spend time with. At the end of the pause, Frisk asks if you are free after class for a trip at Muffet's with Asriel. You have nothing planned and eatinf sweets from Muffet is more than appealing.

The afternoon's lessons go well from what you can hear. You're too busy trying to sleep some more, hidden behind the student in front of you. When you wake up and can't nap anymore, you just watch throught the window.

This dream.... Was it really one ? It trully looked like an old piece of your deepest memories. After all this time and what you've been throught, it's true that your forgot a lot of things. But a few moments are still engraved in your memory. You need to smoke so bad now.... It's usually the only thing that relax you. Right now you're in class, you will have to keep it to yourself.

  
  
**Inhale. Exhale.**

Everything happened a long time ago. You don't have to deal with mages anymore.

**Inhale. Exhale.**

You started a new life and you're happier now. Dreams, nightmares or memories, you don't care. You don't have to care, it doesn't matter.

**Inhale. Exhale.**

They won't find you. They probably forget about you. You can live freely.

Slowly, the urge to smoke is calming. It's a little trick you learnt when the urge is unbearrable. Guess you're a heavy smoker. Feeling better, you glance around. Students are still focused on the lesson, all eyes on the black board. You catch Chara's cold glare for a moment. _Will he ever change his mind ? _you sigh internally. To keep your mind busy by drawing and sketching on your notebook, stopping at each yawn. You make the promise to sleep early tonight, you really need it. After a quick bunch of hours, you're now leaving the school, next to your friends.

The little trip from point A to point B is different from what you're getting used to. You earn severals glares from humans – Something between fear, curiosity and anger ? You also met few monsters as they all stop to greet Frisk. Well, seems it was predictable, what could you expect from monsterkind to the one who saved them. Not that it's bothering, it was just a friendly reminder the monsters were better than most of the humans.

When you finally arrive at the café, the place is half empty, few customers at the tables. Empty day maybe ? The spider monster spots your group as soon as you enter. She seems estonished that you reaally come back, with the Ambassador and the Prince nothing less ! But god, those sweets are delicious, of course you're coming back. You all order differents pastries and cakes – you may have order more than them but whatever. At last, you pay and you all decide a table against a window and you waste no time digging in your various purchases.

“Just how many cakes did you just bought ?” Asriel asks.

“Uuuuh a doch-en, more or lesh ?” you answer with a part of strawberry pastry in your mouth. The sweet taste of fresh fruits combined with the vanilla flavor of the cream, geez, you need to come hear everyday. This is the reason why you needed to stay alive until now.

“It's a lot for one person, just saying”

“Can you really blame me for it ? I mean, dude, this is heaven on Earth.”

“I won't argue on that” he smiles as he starts to search for something inside his bag, before pulling out a notebook. When you raise an eyebrow, he explains

“I don't want to wait later to finish homeworks. Especially maths excercices”

Oh yeah. That reminds you “..... Did they give homeworks today ?”

Frisk gives you a look before slowly asking “You didn't fall asleep did you ?”

“...Oops”

“You promised !”

“The coffees weren't enough, it was a total accident” you try.

The sigh she lets out is enough of an answer to understand she is quite disappointed.

“Okay, my mistake. Since Asriel said he wasn't good enough with math, what if I'm helping him as an apology ?” you offer.

“You're free to try, but I've came to a conclusion that he trully has a problem with them. Me and Alphys tried to help him a lot of time and yet...”

“C'mon, I'm not THAT terrible”

Well, he is. You spend 30 minutes to teach him the methods and strangely enough he doesn't understand. You don't know if you should be amazed or terrified by how bad he actually is. But you don't give up and keep trying while finishing every slice of cakes.

“Aaaaand like this ?” as Asriel shows you the answer.

“Dude, you're using the wrong formula. Here, if you see this, you're using the first one. It's easy, all you have to do is spot which one to use, after that you apply the formula. Try again.”

“Okay, I thiiiiink I understand”

“That's what you said the first time” you deadpann.

“That what he says each time” Frisk states.

You are about to respond as you hear the sound of someone rushing to your way. You barely have the time to turn your head as a baby blue bolt catch you around your belly to hug the crap out of you, both oh you crashing on the couch you are sitting on.

“HUMAN !” exclaims the not so unfamiliar high voice of Blue. His chin is on your chest as his head is raised to look at your with his stars-shaped eyes and a genuine smile on his face. Holy shit, he is too precious for this world.

“Hell to you Blue. What a small world, isn't it ?”

You're patting his head when he answers. “INDEED HUMAN. WHAT BRINGS TO THIS AWESOME PLACE ?”

“The cakes, obviously. What about you little buddy ?”

“I'M NOT LITTLE” he pouts while leaving the couch. “MY LAZYBONE OF A BROTHER AND ME WANTED TO HAVE SOME SPIDER DONUTS WITH MY SIBLINGS”. He gestures you the counter.

“Siblings ?” You follow what he is showing you. You notice Papyrus, Sans, and what could be the mix between those two skeletons. He seems barely taller than Papyrus, but he is wearing a big orange hoodie with a bright brown trouser. He seems as tired as Sans and he is displaying the same lazy grin. _So they do are relate _you think.

Papyrus seems to wait for their order, Sans and the taller skeleton join you.

“Howdy Sans, Stretch !” “Hello !” greet Asriel and Frisk one after the other.

“'sup” “hey”

Stretch (?) notices you but before none of you could speak, Blue introces you. “THIS IS MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND Y/N. THE ONE I TOLD YOU ABOUT, FOR SATURDAY'S NIGHT ! WE NEED THE FRIENDSHIP TACOS. HUMAN Y/N, THIS IS MY BROTHER PA- STRETCH”

“Hi ?” You offer a hand at the mentionned skeleton and he lazily shakes it. He is just oddly staring at you, no words spoken. You could swear for a moment that one of his ….. light eyes ? turned into a orange flame, as if magic was bursting out of his eye socket. Must be a light trick. You can't really say, but you're still tired so you don't pay attention more than that. He sticks to his brother. He is about to say somethin before being cutted short by Sans.

“you look like death bud”

“I will take it as a compliment since it's coming from a skeleton”

He snorts before adding “Even for a skeleton, you look _dead._ but seriously, you look awful”

Blue observes you. “HE IS RIGHT HUMAN. DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT ?”

“Can't say I didn't try.”

“I HEARD HUMANS NEED TO SLEEP TO STAY STRONG AS A HORSE !”

“Don't worry, I'm good now”

“Because you slept during class today” Frisk states

“I was resting my eyes and was totally focused on the lesson”

“Oh yeah ?” she smirks. She starts to ask your different questions – you suppose it was what you studied earlier – and lucky for you, you know how to answer at each question without any doubt. After 10 minutes of this little games, she gives up.

“Told you”

“Yeah yeah, keep fooling me. You won't have the same smile on your face tomorrow” she answers sarcastically.

“tomorrow ?” Sans raises an eyebrow.

“She is worried because I want to take a look at the magic lesson tomorrow and she thinks I will end up as a living practice target because of Undyne.”

“got a problem with fighting ?”. Oh, Stretch is talking now ?

“I would rather not. I am a pacifist”. He just snorts at the comment – you miss the look he sent you.

“WORRY NOT HUMAN FRISK, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PREVENT YOUR HUMAN FRIEND FROM BEING HURT. I AM SUPPOSED TO HELP UNDYNE WITH THE TRAINING TOMORROW SO THINGS WILL BE ALL RIGHT.” Papyrus arrives with the food of the skeletons. Frisk seems content with his answer but doesn't reply

“Yeah Frisk, don't worry about the human” you joke, letting your place for the newcomers. Frisk sticks out her tongue to you. “Be right back”

“Where are you going ?”

“Smoking !” Heck yeah, you waited long enough.

As soon as you're outside, you grab everything you need and light up your smoke with your lighter, before putting everything in your pockets. You inhale and exhale once. Twice. Jesus, you don't know if you're burning your lungs, but it's clearly helping you to get problems out of your head. You kinda space out, watching at the few people passing by and the cars running on the road. You don't notice the door opening nor the flashy orange hoodie next to you until you hear someone clearing his throat. As you turn your head, you met Stretch who is watching you.

You raise an eyebrow when he asks “got a spare cigarette ?”

You give him one with the lighter and he does the same as you did, taking a deep breath. Aaaaand it's totally makes you curious. The skeleton seems to notice your look, only to answer with a “maaagic~ ”

You pout but don't try to ask for more. Magic is magic, sometimes you can't question it. There is some things you can't explain too. Both of you stay next to each other, in an not-so-pleasant silence. You can feel something wrong in the air, somehow it's summer but it's getting colder.

“so..... who are you ?” Strech starts. The voice seems distant, something between fear and hatred.

“A... human ?” You don't really understand his point, but you don't like where this is going.

“let me rephrase. what are you ?”

Okay, he is implying you're not human somehow. What does he really knows ? And how ? You aren't easily scared and you're still aren't, but you're worried about what he could do.

“Excuse me ?”

“your stats. i can't see them. they're hidden”

“I don't understand” … Stats ? What is he talking about ?

“let me be clearer” he turns to face you. “i don't know what you want, but if you ever hurt my brother.... you're going to have a **b a d t i m e**”.

For a moment, everything is silent as he finishes his sentence, his eyelights are gone and his voice has dropped from a few octaves to turn into an inhuman voice. Protective brother, you can understand. But threats, really ?

You keep your cool to answer simply with all your sincerity “I don't want to hurt him nor others monsters.”

He seems to be satifsfy as he relaxes his shoulder. “i will keep an eyesocket on you”.

In a bat of your eye, he blips out of existence, his own cigarette falling on the pavement. You take big puff to register what happened. You just met Blue's brother who literraly threaten you before disappearing. _What a convenient magic... Like Sans. _You remember you need to exhale the smoke with a sigh. His distrust is normal but you really don't want to meet another personn like this, you already have to deal with Chara. And what did he say ? Stats ? You've never heard about this during your learning about magic with mages. Maybe it's a monster thing ? He said they were _hidden_ ? Does it means he could normally see them ? Then why couldn't he see them with you ? And is he the only one who can do that ?

You pass a hand on your hair, sighing again. It is sure troublesome. You don't like to draw attention and you don't want to be seen as a menace. You've been throught too much shit, why can't you have a easy life now ? Without thinking, you light up another cig. Again, you're thinking too much. Slowly, your hand reach your pocket and you take out your charm. You take a good look at it again.

“All if have to do is to stay determined huh ?” you murmur to yourself.

One problem at once. You can always ask Alphys about stats, she is a scientific and she is a monster, she will be able to give you answer. And Stretch is seeing you as somebody dangerous ? You will have to show him you're not. You take one last puff before putting your cigarette out and putting you charm in your pocket again, only to turn around and go back inside.

Everything is gonna be alright.

* * *

**[Stretch]**

It's already dark outside when you part with the skeleton, none of you seeing the time passing by. Stretch is the one who asked for leaving, reminding his little brother he needs to cook tonight. The chat keeps going as you all move from your spot to leave, Stretch gazing at you when you were not watching.

For him.... You are a strange human. Maybe a threat. Sure, his brother seems** really** happy to have you as a friend (Maybe too much. He didn't stop talking about you) but.... the problem remains. Back to his universe, he was The Judge. Even here, he's still the same. He could easily read into people souls, checking them to see if they were dangerous. Plus, he is really good at detecting lies.

And then, there is you. When he tries to check you.... Nothing.... He remebers what he saw, because it was the first time he ever checked someone with this result.  
  


**Name : Y/N**

**LV : ??**

**HP : ??/??**

**ATQ : ???**

**DEF ???**

**BUT HE REFUSES.**

He never met someone with hidden stats before. And the phrase describing you ? This is a lot of mysteries around you. But most of all were Classic. He doesn't seem to be worried about you, which is strange because Strech knew how protective he could be with his brother and yet he sounds okay... No, he is like Blue, it's obvious. Both of them are acting too reckless, befriending you easily. Just .... why ?

Stretch takes a last look at you when you leave the group to head home, trying to read your soul again as his magic rushes in his eyesocket.  
  


.... Still doesn't work....

You don't seem like a bad personn. But he can't be sure. 

Not all humans are trustworthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch, you're such a protective big bro.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter ! Next chapter might be .... Magic. 
> 
> If i made a mistake, do not hesitate to leave a comment so i will edit the fic !  
You can also follow my blog https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/ to have the updates or just if you have questions.
> 
> During those weeks, i've got another idea for a new fic (inspired by way too much fics i'm reading on free time) and fun fact, a friend of mine had the exact same idea. We're awesone. But i don't know if they will write something. As for me, i'm already on the first chapter. The idea would be Reader being a werewolf, and live as roommie with Sans and Paps (Classic AU btw). Maybe more chill and more fluff. Dunno, i just reaaaaally want to give it a try.
> 
> Bye bye, until next time !


	6. The threat that lurks in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You think you're gonna have a bad day
> 
> *Undyne is way too strong
> 
> *You finally meet the last challenger
> 
> *Singing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. 
> 
> First, .... happy new year ? It's still January, it counts.
> 
> Guess who had to deal with school problems, public transports problems, homeworks & finals, being sick, family gathering, going out with bae and a fucking lack of motivation and inspiration and watching every seasons of Steven Universe ?
> 
> I'm soooo sorry for the wait, but like I said, the story WILL BE FINISHED. Well not know, and i hope not before lots of chapters. I have to keept myself from starting another fic, urgh. 
> 
> Also, i've reach the 8k words, i'm kinda proud there. Plus, to tell the truth, the original idea was TOTALLY different from this chapter, and clearly shorter. I guess that's why i'm taking times to write. To think about possibilities and ideas.
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos, geez. I can't understand, there is way better fic than this one, c'mon.
> 
> Songs used (links in the fic) :  
-Inferno - Guitar cover  
-Same Story, English Cover  
-Francis Forever
> 
> Yup, i watch anime, spend too much time on youtube. I found Francis Forever because of Aventures Time xD.
> 
> Enjoy !

It's one of these days you know it's going to be hell. When you wake up this morning, you don't want to get up. You feel like it would be better to stay in bed and pretand today never started. As the alarm clock is ringing, your hand crash at the top of the noisy objet.

You went straight to your bed as soon as you came back yesterday after the hangout you had with your new friends. You didn't even eat a dinner, the several cakes you ate where enough so you just collapsed on your bed, face first and fall asleep.

You feel better after a good night but that odd feeling doesn't leave the back of your mind. You start your morning routine : stretching, shower, clothes – black capri pants, a simple t-shirt and a light jacket and not forgetting the bandages for your arm -- and the breakfast. Once you're done, you don't forget to grab all your drawings and stuffed them in your big black and green envelope, before leaving the apartment. You choose to use the car today, not wanting to walk around with all your stuff. You store the envelope in the boot before settling inside.

Your driving session is short when you finally park near the entrance of the school. You decide that you will come back later to take your folder. You enter the gym and climb the stairs quickly. You can already hear the faint noises of … fighting ? Footsteps ? You guess they started the lesson. You open the door and you weren't expecting what you see.

Frisk is standing in the middle of the room – black top, grey baggy and hair tied into a ponytail- a long stick in her hand, a bit like a sword. In front of her is Asriel, with a green t'shirt and the same baggy as his sister. They both glance at each other, all the others students sit on benches around the room, leaving your two friends a big area. You make no noises as you close the door and sit near it, not wanting to disturb the ongoing lesson. Undyne joins the center to whisper something to them, before clearing her throat.

“Alright punks, same rules as always. No dangerous things, when I say stop, both of you stop, got it ?”

They both agree and Undyne walks away to join the sides. They're facing, few feet away from each other. They salute for a couple of second then Frisk uses her stick as weapon, both her hands wielding it in front of her, fully focused on her brother. Everything is silent, until you notice something happening. A bright shiny heart is standing near the young woman, pulled out from her chest.

_They're sparring_ you guess from what Frisk told you about fighting a monster. Her soul was pulled out because she is into an accounter with Asriel. You glance at her soul, which is colored in a deep forest green. A pure kindness soul ? Yeah, it fits her. You don't have more time to space out as they begin to move. Asriel summons two swords in his hands and gets close to her sister and tries to land a hit. Despite the appearance of a fragile and gentle woman, Frisk dodges easily the assault by stepping back, quick on her feet. She clearly isn't as weak as she looks. You didn't see her as someone who knew how to defend herself but it's true that id she had to fight back in the underground, it makes sense she is able to fight.

Asriel keeps swinging his sword, trying to reach Frisk but she keeps dodging easily, jumping backward from one foot to the other. To you, it looks as if she is dancing gracefully around like a show. After a couple of other tries, Asriel dispells his weapong and charges his hands with a colorful magic before sending a couple of flashy white stars. Frisk keeps dodging with charm, like a known choregraphy. Right foot, bending behind, left foot, quick step...

You keep watching them and don't notice Undyne sneaking behind you.

“Ha punk ! You decided yourself to join the lesson ?”

“Not a chance”

“C'mon you big weanie, it's easy !” she gestures the ingoing fight.

“Me, a young and weak human against powerful magic monsters ? It doesn't sound fair” you reply with sarcasm.

“Quit being a weenie and participate today c'mon !”

“Nah I will pass.”

Her face seems to discompose for a moment while she mutters “Lame”. Then she turns to you with a toothy grin.

“Then what about a dodgeball game, punk ?”

You pause for a second. She still wears a stupid smile that you know too well. But what could

possibly go wrong on a dodgeball game...

“Okay, you got me, I will bite.”

“YES” she throws her punches in the air. “PAPYRUS, COME HERE !” and proceeds to tackle the skeleton and drag the poor thing to prepare the game. Before she leaves, she gives you a “Come outside” and yells “OKAY, NOW EVERYONE CHOOSE A PARTNER AND PRACTICE WHILE WE'RE GONE. BLUEBERRY IS WATCHING FOR US !”for her students.

Indeed, you notice the smaller pal near them and who starts to give advices or put people together for sparring. In less than a dozen of minutes, flowers, bugs, fire and ice are thrown to one side to the other in fluids motion. It reminds you your own time when practicing magic. Incredible ammounts of hours for satisfying results. You don't hear the person sneaking behind you until you find two bony arms around your middle.

“I'VE CATCH YOU”

“Oh hi Blue. Didn't know you would be here too”. You turn to face your little friend to pats the top of his head.

“WELL PAPYRUS ASKED IF I WANTED TO JOIN THEM THIS MORNING. SO, OF COURSE, I, THE MAGNIFICIENT BLUEBERRY COULDN'T REFUSE.”

You snort before reply “Of course, you're so cool”

“YOU REALLY THINK SO ?!” Oh shoot, his star shaped eyelights are expending... He looks like a puppy.

“Yup. The coolest skeleton.”

“WOWIE” he squeezes you harder in a bone crushing hug.

“Oof Blue, please, my ribs”

He lets you go quickly with a“SORRY HUMAN”. Geez, you weren't expeting him to be this strong. Magic ? Whatever. You rub your side in the vain attempt to make the pain leaves.

“SO HUMAN, ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY DODGEBALL WITH UNDYNE ?”

You're about to answer when a thought strikes you. “Blue.... How do you know i'm supposed to play dodgeball ?”

The drop of sweats forming on the side of his skull makes you grin. “No way, were you earsdropping ?”

“N..NO !”. He is looking away. The little....

You give him the biggest smile you can have on your face. “Sounds like a liiiie. And liars have to be punished” You barely let him the time to turn his head in a shocked face that you put your arm around his neck and start rubbing quickly (but carefully) your fist at the top of his head.

“DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON ! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON” He wiggles in your grasp, trying to escape but you give him no chance. You stop noogying him but you don't let him go, instead your catch him around his middle and lift him like a potatoe bag. It was to be expected, but he is REALLY light. When he tries to protest, you can have a good view of his face, tainted by a baby blue color. He is blushing, that's so cute. You have to fight with yourself not to let out a touched sound like he was some kind of pet.

“H-HUMAN, I DEMANDE YOU TO LET ME GO P-PLEASE !” He is wiggling again, with more vivacity than before but you have a good grip on him.

“No way. I need a teammate to win against Undyne.”

“WELL, I AM FLATTERED THAT YOU WANT ME AS A TEAMMATE BUT THIS IS NO REASON FOR PICKING ME UP LIKE A CHILD”

“Nonsense, this way, we're moving faster” and to illustrate your words, you dash outside the room at quickly run to that stairs, paying close attention not to bump your little buddy on a wall.

**[~~*~~*~~*~~*~~]**

If there is one thing you would never expected to find on a school, it would be clearly to see a skeleton and a women fish ? Sharkgirl ? Mermaid ? Using magic for a dodgeball field. It looks like they made the limits with white chalk but something seems odd. You can observe a very faint transparency, a bit as if light is reflecteded, but since you can see Undyne acting like a mime around the limits of your dodgeball field, you can only guess there is magic behind this. You join them quickly after moving out of the building.

“Punk, why did you bring the berrybean ?”. Undyne raises an eyebrow at your “package” under your arm.

“I thought you would teamed up with Papyrus so I brought my teammate” You put Blue on his two feet but he is pouting like a small child, clearly not pleased to be treated like a bag, yet you know he isn't mad at you. Or at least you think. Well, he is still kinda blushing.

  
“Actually I thought it would be 1v1 until people showed their asses here, but nothing's wrong with 2v2, if they're okay.

You both turn to the skeletons, waiting for an answer. Papyrus is the first at it. “I WOULD LOVE TO PLAY WITH YOU BUT ONLY IF BLUEBERRY JOINS AS WELL, I WANT A FAIR FIGHT !”

Blue seems hesitatant at first “WHAT ABOUT THE STUDENTS ?”

“Pfft, they are old enough to take care of themselves and do nothing stupid. And knowing Frisk, she will watch over for me”

“OKAY THEN, I BELIEVE YOU. LET'S PLAY DODGEBALL”

“Speaking of, what's with the dodgeball field ?”

“So you notice huh ?” she gestures her piece of work. “We've used green magic on the ball on the limits. This way the ball won't go outside the limits but bounce as if there is a wall. But we're free to move inside and outside !”

That's an interesting way to use magic, nothing less. Really. “Whatever. But first, the rules maybe ?”

“Like what ?” she's clearly eager to play right now.

“Don't know. You're not out until you're touched by the ball and it touched the floor ? And if you catch the ball before if falls, you're not out either ? It also counts if the teammates catch it”

“Sounds right”

“Oh, and of course, _no magic_. Just physical strenght ?”

“Of course” she smiles. Something here sounds sooooo wrong, you hope she isn't secretly Hulk or else you're going to live hell. You all take position : Papyrus and Undyne on one side, you and Blue on the other. The ball is resting in the middle of the field and two others are waiting a bit further on the sides.

“Who's first” you ask.

“Honor to the future looser” Undyne throw you the ball and you catch it without problem.

“Wow, you think it's going to be that easy ?”

She doesn't answer but you know that's what she thinks. It might be your only advantage, she's clearly underestimating you – and sadly, it's totally justified.

“HUMAN, MAY I ?” Blue extentes his hand, waiting for the ball.

“Sure” You let him have it, if it makes him happy.

He slowly walks a bit away, gauging the other team then, in a swift motion, he sends the ball toward Undyne, who doesn't move from the trajectory and catches it with one hand, grinning like a small child in the middle of a toy store. She glares at you and you know damn too well what's going to happen. She makes the same movement as Blue did, aiming for you.

The game could have ended as quickly as it started if you hadn't pay attention or being extremly reactive. Judging from how fast is going, you know you maade a big mistake when you said “Only bare strenght” rules : Undyne has a monstrous force. You side step on the second she sends it and it's nearly not enough. Luckily, you remind that the ball is going to bounce and it will probably bounce to you. The moment you realize it, you turn to see you were right. Instinct kicks in and you try to catch it, something you succeed in. But the herculean strenght she used makes you fall on your back and slip on the floor on a good meter. Hanging at the ball with both your hand,y ou adjust your head to look at Undyne who was laughing her ass off.

“HOLY SHIT HAHAHA, can't believe you've been able to catch it”

“Ha ha. Very funny indeed. Can't you see, I'm laughing so much I'm on the floor.” you answer flatly.

It only makes her laugh harder.

Hopefully Blue comes to your rescue. He bents forward and tilts his head, looking at you and offering his hand to get you up.

“I HOPE YOU'RE NOT HURT, UNDYNE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO GAUGE HER STRENGHT”

You take his hand to stand on your two feet, dusting down your clothes.

“I'm okay Blue, she only hurts my feeling. And I'm sure she did that on purpose”

You take a look at your valid hand : the palm is bright red, you could feel the burning blood pulsing through the skin. You blow your hand for a moment while Undyne finally recovers from her laughter. You take the stance, ready your arm and aiming at the fish in front of you. The ball flies to its target – not at the same speed as Undyne's throw but still. You were sure she would catch it or dodge it, but her previous fit of giggles distracted her, resulting of receiving the ball in the face. Her head jerks at the impact, sending the projectile flying . Papyrus doesn't wait and catch it mid-air, Undyne still hafl stunned. The moment she looks at you, you know you've made another mistake.

She gives you a toothy grin “Now you're REALLY asking for it”

**[~~*~~*~~*~~*~~]**

She could say whatever she wants, but you're glorious. You don't really know how long was the game but you're sure it has been at least an solid hour. You're sweating from everywhere, breathing heavily from the non stop cannon shooting from Undyne. You feel so beat, clearly worse than this week end after jogging with Blue. Speaking of him, he is in better shape than yours, radiating with energy. _If only I still had my magic ! _But you don't have magic anymore, so deal with it.

Papyrus and Undyne are in the same shape as Blue, lively and full of energy. Despite this inequality

you're doing your best to dodge everything Undyne tried to throw. She was just focusing you. No doubt you would be dead (Or at least with a couple of broken bones) if you were touched by her throws. The first one was nothing compared to what she did in the whole game until now. The last one was tricky, it nearly got you after bouncing on the corner, Blue was there to catch it before to save you. Then he gave you the ball to let you have a turn.

“I must say punk, you impressed me. I thought you were gonna give up after 10 minutes”

“Well, we don't have all Hulk's force”

“FUHFUH I KNOW RIGHT ?!” she starts flexing.

“You sure this is the right time to do this ?” she's getting cocky.

“Yup, after all, gotta captivate the audience HA !”

The wh- Oh.... A small troup are watching the match with amusement – probably by how Undyne was just toying with you. The group seems to be composed of a part of your class – Asriel and Frisk in – a few other students that were passing by and Sans, Stretch and a red skele-dude. How could you describe him …? It's Sans, but edgier. Literraly. Sharp teeth, red eyelights, red turtleneck, sport shorts and a thick black jacket with fur on the hood. You're going to pass on the fact he's wearing a dog collar. You've seen worse and now isn't the best moment to start analyzing how he looks. He's grinning and looking at you, like Sans. The lazy blue skeleton has a idiotic grin on his face, as if he's having you struggling with Undyne. VERY FUNNY INDEED.

You don't even know why the both of them are here nor when people stopped by and starts watching. You were too focused of not gettint touched. You wipe the sweat that's dripping from your chin while facing the public.

“I'm not sure it's going to be enough” you joke.

“YOU'RE RIGHT PUNK ! That's why we're gonna step up the game” and at this moment, Papyrus picks up the two balls that was resting since the beginning.

“Three balls, really ? Just say it if you want to bully me”

“Stop complaining and starts dodging !”

You don't have the time to answer that she's already aiming at you. You try to predict where she's exactly going to shoot but when try to move, your feet don't follow the movement and slip, making fall backward. With Undyne ready to shoot. And of course, she throws the ball, no mercy here !

You force on your poor muscles and extend your arms to reach the floor, then you push as hard as you can on your feet. It isn't a simple task, the bandages on your arm makes those kind of movement harder than anything. Your cartwheel catch Undyne off-guard as you can feel the ball pass near your back. Close call. Strange fact, the ball bounce and rolls on the floor, it doesn't bounce so hard it go back do the other side.

You re-adjust your legs and land gracefully while Blue is catching what Papyrus sent. Despite being tired as fuck, you can still react and dodge, but if you need to redo your little performance, the bandages are going to make it hard. You also notice you kept your jacket, no wonder why you're so hot. Should you …? You know what, fuck this ! No way you're loosing this.

“Wait a minute before firing Blue, got something to do”

He tilts his head when you walk to the limits, earning a “What're you doing punk ?!”. You remove your jacket, using it to wipe the sweat of your face before leaving it on the floor. You eye your left arm a moment. You spent lots of years hiding it for differents reasons, are you really going to take it off just not to loose to a cocky fishy woman ? Heck yeah. It's not like it's going to be the end of you for that. You untie the bandages, swiftly removing the whole them and letting it rest on your jacket. You give a few experimental stretch when you come back to your place, at Blue's side. All better.

“There, we can continue”

The reactions of the players is priceless. Blue and Papyrus are watching you, stars in the eyes sockets as if you're some kind of super heroe. But the best is clearly Undyne's face, who's watching you in utter shock, eyes wide opened and mouth agape. Perfect.

You pick up one of the ball on the floor and throw it at Undyne, taunting her “No time for day dreaming !”. It appears to make the work when she snaps out of her confusion to sidestep and caught the projectile after it bounce on the magic wall. You take advantage as she is busy with your first throw to pick up the second ball and aim at the tall skeleton. Meanwhile, Blue is sending his own on Undyne. The game could restarts.

The exchanges keep going for another good hour. You have to surpass yourself , do one dodge after the other, cut by a couple of …. exotic moves like your cartwheel. You don't know how it looks from the outside but you must look like a member of a circus. Both sides refuse to give up, throwing balls, dodging, catching. You're able to brush past her with the ball however you're not sure if she's doing it on purpose. Better to believe you're getting good. Despite your lack of training in years, the sweat or the pain in your body, you're spending a really good time. However it musts come to end....thanks to Undyne. And maybe your lack of judgement.

While you spent another dozen of minutes exchanges the balls like you're using a canoon, Undyne has the perfect opening. You just throw a ball at Papyrus so you let her out of your sight for a couple of seconds. It's all she needs to take a strong stance on her standing foot, gathering all her stranght in this shot. And she sends it.

For what seems to last forever, your instincts of fighter kick in again and you notice the incoming menace, you can only try to brace yourself for the impact. The collision is so strong that it knocks the air out of your lungs when the ball arrives at your torso. You try to embrace it, to be sure it won't go away from your grasp. Then your feet take off from the ground. You barely register what's happening you're already flying _**5 **__fucking meters away_ – the ball slipping from your arms because of the magic walls and sadly it didn't slow down you. You put your arms around your face as you roll on the floor, lifting dust and dirt on your way.

You're resting your improvised bed, your body burning from the impact of the ball and the places your skin is scrathed from your crash test. Why. Just why. Everything was fine and now you're playing the carpet, eating flowers with your face on the ground. You just stay here, wihout moving even if you can hear students cheering Undyne from the win and the jogging pace of a few people.

“HOLY SHIT HUMAN, are ya alright ?” you recognize Undyne, and Blue & Paps when they yell “LANGUAGE !”

You mumble something, your face still planted on the ground.

“UNDYNE, I THINK YOU BROKE THE HUMAN !” Papyrus starts.

“are ya kiddin' ? with this, 'm sure she killed him” Ah, you don't recognize the voice. It's somehow like Sans, a deep baritone.... but even deeper ? Raspy ? Something like that. You sigh and turn your head on the side, to be heared.

“I said the only things that hurts is my pride. And maybe some internal organs” You push yourself on your knees, blowing the blades of grass from your nose.

“Y/n, are you alright ?” Frisk is kneeling next to you, a hint of worry on her voice.

“I feel like I was hit by a car. Or a plane.”

“Yeah, you kinda look like this”

At her comment, you watch yourself. Indeed, you're covered of dirt, you clothes turned in a brown shade and green. You have a few cuts on your arm, hand and face. And your prostetic arm is in the wrong way, hand on the back. Around you is Papyrus, Blue and Undyne on one side, Stretch, Sans, Frisk and Asriel on the other. You can also notice the edgy skeleton next to you, easy to assume he's the one you couldn't restituate the voice.

Undyne lets an audible sigh, relieved you're not hurt. “I'm sorry punk, I got carried away”

“Call it “passion””

She roars in a laughter and picks you up “GLAD YOU UNDERSTAND PUNK”. She notices your left arm, turning silent. You notice the empty look she's giving.

“Hey it's not broken, I got this. But can you put me down ?”

She doesn't answer but still let you go gently. _Ha, the ground where it belongs - under my feet_. As you take a look at the prothese and tries to “repare” it, the group falls in an akward silence. You can perfectly feels the glare of everybody. You try to start the conversation.

“Dudes, i'm okay, really.” No answer. You try again.

“How was the game ?”

God blesses Blue, he bounces with excitement and doesn't hesitate to answer. “IT WAS AWESOME. I WASN'T EXPECTING SUCH A PERFORMANCE OF YOU”

Papyrus doesn't want, adding “INDEED, BLUEBERRY IS RIGHT. IT WAS PLEASANT, WE SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN”

_Yeah, without me._ “It was nothing”

Undyne, with a new find energy, joins the conversation. “They're right punk, you impressed me dude. And the cartwheel ? WHAT WAS THAT ? It was hella cool”

You don't know what to answer, taken short by those praise. You aren't expecting Sans to somehow come to your rescue.

“it's true it was something. 'need to _ball-_sy to face Undyne.” Of course, a pun.

Stretch continues without a doubt “we didn't know she would h_arm_ you”

And the new edgy skeleton follows “'thought y'would win but y' _bite the dust_”

A concert of snorts and snorts is covered by two loud “MWEH” and “NYEH” but you involontary stop them with the loud crack of your prothese when you put your forearm in the right direction. You give it a try, clenching your fists a few time, nothing seems wrong. You're relieved to see you didn't break it : your doctor would kill you if he knew. Those things are hella pricy and are a pain in the ass to install.

“By the way nerd, WHAT IS THAT” Undyne points the arm in question. “You have a FREAKING ROBOT ARM LIKE ED ?!”

“What ?”

“It's so COOL dude”. At this point she's watching closely the prothese, checking everything with her hands, like a child with a new toy. “Alphys made me one for a cosplay but this one is hella awesome. Why didn't you SAY SOMETHING about this ?!”

“It's not exactly the first thing you must say when you meet someone new. And loosing a limb isn't cool”

“Dude, it's a manly scar, like a TRUE WARRIOR !”

You sigh again, dusting your clothes from your previous fall. “You might lost your eye in a incredible deadly battle against the biggest threat but this is not my case, and it's not a pleasant memory either”. Before she can add something, you change the subject. “Now i'm good for going home, take a shower and probably dressing with all those scratches”

“Do not forget about the club” Frisk reminds you. Ha, you actually forgot.

“Errr when does it start ?”

“Starting around 2pm even if the room is always opened, until 8pm. It's midday, the lesson ended a moment ago”

“Good, I have time to go home and all. Definitly can't go like this. My clothes are covered of dirt and I look like I was thrown into a mixer”

“Dang, I wanted to chat more” complained Asriel. You're pretty sure it's something about your arm or your little match.

“What about takeaways ? I've used my car to come this morning so I can drive you for ordering food somewhere and we can chill at my house until 2pm”

Asriel takes a moment to think about before nodding in agreement. “Okay but I choose the restaurant”

“Deal. Frisk, wanna join ?”

“Of course. We're going to the same room club anyway”

“True.” You turn to Undyne “Well, that was fun but I doubt I will ask for a rematch. Especially after the last blow”.

“Lame. Anyway nerds, I also have plans with bae.” She starts running from 0 to 100 at the velocity at a fucking car, with just a “SEE YA LATEERRRRRR” Welp, this is something.

“PARDON ME, BUT ME AND BLUE HAVE A COOKING SESSION SO WE WILL BE LEAVING. HAVE A GOOD DAY, ASRIEL, FRISK AND HUMAN Y/N”

“GOODBYE HUMAN !” adds Blue, waving you. “NOW PAPYRUS, NO TIME TO BE LAZY !” and act exactly like Undyne, jogging happily. Are they like, stamina gods or something ?

“welp, bed is callin' me. later” and poof, Stretch bleeps out of this existence. You freeze, staring where orange skeleton was before turning to Sans.

“Okay, so teleportation is a thing for all skeletons ?”

“nope, just me, stretch and red” he scratches the back of his skull, making a strange noise his bones.

“Red ?”

“yes ?” answers his edgy clone.

“And I thought my name suck” you deadpan.

“s'only a nickname sweetheart. care ta give yours r' can i call you mine ?”

“wow petname and shitty pickup lines ? I don't know what's worse between this and Sans 'puns”

“you're breaking my heart buddy, i'm a very _humerus_ skeleton, not my fault if I can't _tickle your funny bone_”

You groan before Red answers with a chuckle “don't go comparin' me ta 'nilla. don't let him go _under your skin_”

“I was about toa sk you if you both wanted to come eat with us, but I have a second thought on this”

They suddendly straigthen, turning instantly silent.

“Okay, I will forget about that. Noooooow if we could start moving to my car thank you”

You guide everyone to your car parked in front of the school – and you don't forget your jacket and bandages you left on the corner of the field. When you unlock it and open the door, you see Red literally teleport to the other side of the car.

“i call dibs on the front sit” giving you a wink. Jesus, this trip is going to be hell.

You settle inside, belt on and watch if everyone is all set. Behind you is Frisk, Asriel in the middle and Sans behind Red. Frisk grimaces and pinches her nose. “Whoa, I can only smell smokes”

“Sorry, I try to smoke as little as possible in the car but the smell isn't easy to remove.

You turn on the car, checking the rear view mirrors but don't move.

“Er, I'm going to need directions since you want to choose the place Asriel”

“Oopsi, yes ! This way”. He starts giving you the directions and you can start driving. The trip is going well, a pleasant chat going on and luckily, not a lot of puns are thrown. You make differents turns, following Asriel's instructions. You take another turn until Asriel tell you to stop and park on a spot, in front of a small building. It's mostly wood, a early 80's establishement. You can take a peak throught the windows and see a pack of dogs playing.... poker ? And few more monsters, some of them chatting, sipping their drink. It clearly seems cosy and lively, a shame you can't stay and eat inside – you're not presentable. On the top of the frontage is written “Grillby's”. You wonder if there is a link with the food or the owner.

“There ! We're gonna order here”

“Sorry but I'm clearly not leaving the care pal, not like this” pointing at your new “walking dead” style, still covered in bruises and dirt.

“Understandable, I will order for you. Do you want something specific ?”

“I will trust you on. Whatever is fine, I'm not gonna be picky” You grab a 20 dollars bill left in the car and hand it to the goat looking monster. He grabs it and leaves the car after Frisk, who followed him.

You relax in your sit, sighing deeply. The impact of the ball feels like your skin is on fire but it's not like you haven't felt worse before. You grab a cigarette from the packet in your pocket and light it up. You open the window and make sure it mostly stays outside and not to exhale smoke inside. After a short amount of time, Red speaks up. “yer sure yer ok ?”

“I'm fine, why the question ?”

The accumulation of red droplets of sweat at the top of his skull catches your attention. “yer bleeding” pointing at your side. Indeed, you didn't notice until now the sticky scarlet liquid tainting your top and slowly leaking. You take a look at the injury by removing a bit of your t'shirt. A finger-long cut is the origin of the problem. It's not deep and not really painful, you must have roll on a sharp stone or something while you were meeting with the ground earlier.

“Shit, I hope it won't stain”

Both Sans and Red are watching you dumbly, a spark of shock in their eyelights.

“What ?”

“dude you're bleeding n' you're worried it mights leave stains ?”

“Yeah, it's a pain to get rid of blood stains !”

They chuckles and both starts grinning. Oh no.

“You both have the look of someone who's gonna make a really poor life choice decision”

“i don't know what're yer talking sweatheart bu-”

“If you finish that sentence I swear i'm launching myself to strangle you and throw you out of the car while driving. Same applies to you Sans.” you warn.

It seems to work but it doesn't clean their shitty grin from their face. You notice they both stare at you but quickly look away when you turn your head to meet their eyes. Strange. After a dozen of minutes, the duo comes back with 3 bags. The scent of delicous food replaces the smoke odor once they put the bags in front of them when they finally sit at the back.

You turn to look at the bags, the precious tresure inside “Holy, I swear I'm drooling just by the scent”

“If you want to eat when it's still hot, you better start driving now” Frisk chuckles.

“Roger that, don't blame me if we get arrested because I'm going to fast”

“yer joking right ?”

The smile you give them is enough to make them sit straight in their sit, grabbing whatever they could before you leave your place and drive, maybe putting the pedal to the medal.

Another couples of minutes later, you're parking the car in your slot. You leave the car with everyone, who seem to try to register what happened for half of them, the other half taking a good look at the surroundings. You take the lead to the stairs and climbs it, followed close by your friends.

“yer really livin here ?”

“Yup, It wasn't easy to find it but it's worth it”

“your parents must be fuckin' rich”

“I'm living alone. Look, this door !” You unlock the door and let them in before closing the door.

“Please make yourself home, feel free or whatever” You turn to Red “within reason”

He gave you a big smile “ c'mon why only me ?”

“You have pickup lines, pretty sure if I don't stop you now, you will try to rummage throught my room”

He doesn't answer but you know you're right.

You let them sit at the table, unpacking the food when you move to your bedroom. You pick up change clothes and go to the bathroom. You let the door slightly open, in case they ask for something. You remove your top and use it to wipe out the blood from the cut. Better be fast. You undress and take a shower in record time, after being sure you cleaned nicely every bruise. You put underwear and pants on, picking up your dirty clothes and the first aid kit. You apply antiseptic on deepest bruises and put band-aid. It will do, you just have to be careful on moving for one or two days. You put a clean blue tank top and grab the laundry covered in blood – you shouldn't wait to start to put a load on. You add a few things that were on the floor and turn on the machine in the bathroom. You finally leave to join your friends, who where all waiting for you on the sofa in front of the TV, bags of food at their feet.

You sit at the end of to couch, next to Sans while some of your guests unpack the food. Asriel hands you your command, it took you a burger and french fries. A simple look to it and you know it's literally professional cook. You barely waste time on saying “Enjoy” that you already take a bite. “Perfection” isn't even the word to describe the taste. The bread is crusty like the french fries, releasing a delicious flavors. The meat used is tender and has the right ammount of salt and pepper, the balance between spices is clear. The cheese is melting on the meat, going together with it, not overwhelming yet not absent. And strangely, it's still hot as if it's out of the oven but you won't question it. Between this and Muffet's cakes... It surpasses _everything _you ever ate in your life. You take your sweet time between each bite, savoring your meal. It warms your heart after the beating you took from Undyne.

“seems like you enjoy yourself” Sans notices.

“You have no fucking idea” eating the last part. Ha, goodbye Godsent food.

“grillby's the best”

“He earns a new customer. I hope monster food won't put me on weight”

You stretch yourself after such a feast, being careful of your wound. You pick up the bags and wrappings, shoving it in your trash ben. You glance at the clock on your oven, you have at least a good hour to rest.

“So, do you wanna do something ? A movie or a game ?”

“i've got sumethin' in my mind” Red purrs. You pick up a near pillow and throw it in his face.

“aw c'mon. what 'bout a show then ?”

“ A show …?”

“i've seen your guitar” he smiles. Of course he would have take a look at your bedroom. Stupid skeleton.

“You play ?!” Frisk is beaming at the idea.

“I used to, it has been a while”

“Do you want playing for us ? Pleeeeease ?”

“Please ?” adds Asriel.

You roll your eyes “Whatever”. You get up to find your old instrument in your bedroom. You feel nostalgic just by having it in hands. You don't forget to take a plectrum, you find it easier to use it than your own fingers. You sit again at the only avaible spot, near the blue skeleton who seems to find something interesting on you with your guitar. You tune it, trying each string. And you start, the first music you can think of.

You let your finger dance on the guitar, perfectly knowing [each note](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYH8OqN6dXw) and how to do it. The nostalgic feeling you had hits back. You close you eyes and you can perfectly recall some of the moment you played guitar.

Most of the time for her...... And after …. alone.

You have to exhale deeply not to be overwhelm by sadness. Now is not the moment to start crying or acting like a kid. You open your eyes, watching your public. Sans and Red have their eyesockets closed, enjoying the tune. Asriel is watching carefully your fingers while Frisk is following the music with her finger, like a maestro. You scratch a few more time, the music ending here.

You earn a few claps from everyone.

“You're playing nicely ! You should also join the music band”

“Nah thanks, I will stick to the art club”

She seems pensive for a moment. “Do you know how to play “Same story” ?”

“You mean this song from a manga or something ? Yeah, that's a song with two singers.”

She smiles and you know exactly what she wants. “Nuhu, not a chance”

“Come on, you're the only one who knows the lyrics and knows how to play it !”

Before you can answer, Red shoots “y'can't say “no” to a lady”

“it would only take you a _minuet_”

You glance at him. “I swear I will slap you with that guitar. Twice.”

He chuckles before adding “tough crowd. but I agree with red, plus i'm curious at your talent as a singer”

“Peer pressure as a weapon, weak.” you turn to Frisk “I will never do it at school ? I do it for my own pleasure” you huff.

She slaps her hands, cheerful from your future song. You don't really like singing for or with someone since her. But Frisk and the others are your …. friends right ? The first one in forever. It's a small price.

You start playing the theme and try to remember the lyrics. It's supposed to be played with a harmonica to go with the guitar, too bad. You clear your voice, repeating the theme with your expert hands on your instrument. And when you finally feel ready, you [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CF28G-HjiE) with a clear voice.

(You) _Hello, where are you right now ?_

(Frisk)_ I'm sitting behind the window still._

_(_You_) What are you doing right now ?_

(Frisk)_ I'm not doing anything at all._

_(_You_) Why don't you come here instead ?_

(Frisk)_ Sure, I'll be there soon, just hang on a bit._

_(_You_) So tell me what happened today_

(Frisk)_ Well nothing at all, tell me about yours._

_(_You_) Hello, where are you right now ?_

(Frisk)_ I'm sitting beside the one that I love._

_(_You_) What are you looking at now ?_

(Frisk)_ I'm looking at you right now, of course._

_(_You_) Where are you going, don't leave !_

(Frisk)_ Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere._

_ I promise to be with you until the end._

(Together) _And it was then_

(You) _That I gazed upon your face._

(Together) _And it never ends_

(Frisk) _Guess it's always the same story._

You watch at your public once again. Asriel is clapping his hands in rhythm and Frisk is watching you, ready to sing the rest. Both the skeleton seems.... mesmerized ? Or very, very interested in the song? The only things you can't place is their look; the glimpse of something in their eyelights ? Are they incomfortable because it's a love song ?

You ready yourself for the other half of the song.

(You)_ Hello, tell me where you are ?_

(Frisk) _Right next to your room, and yet I'm so far_

(You) _What are you doing in there ?_

(Frisk) _I'm writing a letter, there's nothing to fear._

(You) _Are you still here with me ?_

(Frisk) _I'm sorry I've got to leave real soon._

(You) _So, tell me what happened today ?_

(Frisk) _…_

(Together) _And it was then_

(You) _That I gazed upon your face_

(Together) _And it was then_

(Frisk) _That I laughed while I cried cause I knew_

(Together) _This is goodbye_

(You) _Had the same dream again last night_

(Together) _This is goodbye_

(Frisk) _But it's always the same story._

You keep the theme for a bit before ending. Frisk launches herself to hug you “Thank youuuuuuu !” You pat her back “No problem” then she goes back to the sofa. Asriel gives you a thump up. “Man, you need to give me lesson”

“Maths lessons ?” you tease.

“Oh, hush, you know what I meant”

Red and Sans are silent, both looking at you.

“Aw I was that bad ?”

That seems to make them snap out of their thoughts.

“well no, completely the opposite”

“it was wonderful kitten, ya should sing some more”.

You feel your face getting a bit hot and red at the praise and quickly look away. After a few minutes of them asking for another, you give up.

“The [last one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMJm_97QXHA), okay ?”

You feel like singing Francis Forever? It's simple, the lyrics are easy and yet lovely. You run your finger on the string. You take a bit breath, shut your eyes and goes for your last stand of the day.

_I don't know what to do without you_

_I don't know where to put my hands_

_I've been trying to lay my head down_

_But i'm writing this at 3AM_

You keep control of your voice, not letting emotions and memories getting the best of you in the moment.

_I don't need the world to see_

_That i've been the best I can be, but_

_I don't think I could stand to be_

_Where you don't see me..._

It's stronger than you, it makes you remember deep part of your past.

**[~~*~~*~~*~~*~~]**

_You're sitting at the top of a hill under the night sky. The ground is fresh under your back but the breeze is warm. You're looking at the dark sky upon you, with hundres of stars, shining their light like small ray of hopes percing the darkest darkness. Next to you is a girl around your age. You know her face by heart. Her bright blond hair tied in a ponytail was hard to see with the lack of light. Her green eyes were like the stars above, beaming with life and hapyness. And she was smiling. You were around the same height, not really tall but big enough for kids._

_You were next to each other, chatting for hours after sneaking out of the castle for the third time this month to go star gazing. Suddendly, she cut the ongoing conversation with a totally different thought._

“_Do you think we're still going to do this in the future ?”_

“_I don't see why not”_

“_Well, we're both growing up, learning to use our magic... And.... I don't know, The Magus seems tense with monsters lately.”_

“_You're overthinking. Nothing wrong is going on. He's just working a lot. He has a kindgom to govern, trading and meetings with monsters and residents and he's still affected by the loss of his wife few months ago”_

_She straightened up and looked at you “And you, are you all right ?”_

“_Of course I am.” You stand, sitting next to her. “Look we might be busy later, but i'm sure we will be able to go stargazing again. And maybe we should go around the world too !”_

_She seemed pleased by your idea. “Thank you”_

_You extend your hand to hand, pinky up._

“_Best friend ?”_

_She crossed her finger with yours._

“_Best friend forever”_

_You both laughed for a moment. _

“_See ? Nothing wrong will never happen”_

_  
How wrong you were._

**[~~*~~*~~*~~*~~]**

_On sunny days, I go out walking_

_I end up on a tree-lined street_

_I look up at the gasps of sunlight_

_I miss you more than anything_

_I don't need the world to see_

_That i've been the best I can be, but_

_I don't think I could stand to be_

_Where you don't see me_

**[~~*~~*~~*~~*~~]**

_How wrong you were. How everything ended up like this …?_

_Why... ?_

_WHY ?_

_ **WHY ?!** _

_Monsters around you were screaming and running. Some of them – soldiers, were trying to fight from the bottom of their soul the threat. The mages. Those murders were attacking, firing spells without any kind of mercy. And monsters weren't strong enough...._

_Fire was burning any life forms.  
Ice was percing any monsters shapes you could barely registered and any humans helping them._

_Thunder is judging his targets._

_The air is filled with rage, fear and **d u s t**._

_The earth was soaked with **b l o o d**._

_But on the moment, you didn't care. You were on your knees, holding against you a body barely recognizable with all this blood. But you couldn't mistake._

_This war took you the most dear personn yo your heart. To your soul. You could feel yourself on the verge of breaking. But then you remember the last words that was spoken a few seconds ago. _

_You were filled with **hatred** and **determination**._

_This war had to end. You could feel deep in you an imbelievably strong power. Your magic were responding to your magic to an unhealthy point. You were started to be surrounded by mages since the very few last monsters flew away. _

_There will have no survivors among mages. You let your magic go wild, spreading death._

_And you faint in the darkest place. And a small part of you wished to never wake up._

**[~~*~~*~~*~~*~~]**

_And autumn comes when you're not yet done_

_With the summer passing by, but_

_I don't think I could stand to be_

_Where you don't see me..._

It takes you a lot to supress the urge to cry loudly, but you shake your head, trying to forget it. You take a few breathes. The last words were shaky.

“you alright sweetheart ?”

“Peachy. I guess my vocal cords need a rest”

Asriel and Frisk are clapping loudly. “You need to sing again for us someday !” You nod not feeling the strengh to say no on the moment. You check your phone with hope, luckily it's' nearly 2am.

“It looks like we're going to go back to school now”

“Already ? Too bad” Asriel complains but gets up anyway. Everyone stretches after not moving for a moment. Frisk excuses herself to go to the restroom. It lets you time to cover your hand with bandages. You don't bother to hide everything, you're just gonna take a jacket.

“Do you really need to cover it”

“I'm really uncomfortable if I don't before going outside. It's not the same at people looking at monsterkind, but still”

He shrugs, his looks sympathetic. You turn to the duo skeletons. “Do you need a ride home ?”

“nah, thanks pal. but we're just gonna do this”

“Do what ?”

“this” in a blink of an eye, Sans is gone.

“Really ?” you turn to Red, rising an eyebrow. He just winks and disappears like Sans. When Frisk comes back, you lead the way after closing the door. You start a conversation about music before turning on the car and leaving the place.

* * *

**[Sans]**

He doesn't know what to think. He teleported at Grillby's, needing a drink after your little show. It stunned him to listen to your voice, your feelings. And on the last song you sound so.... distant. Begging for help. You sound exactly like someone heartbroken.

Where you in love with someone else ….?

He knows so little about you. He wants to know more, to learn more about you. Spending more time with you. But there is Red and Blue.

If it's going to be a race, he won't be the looser.  
  


He won't.

* * *

**[Red]**

Lying on his bed, he can't stop thinking about you. Your face, your body, your voice. Fuck, he needs you. His soulmate. HIS.

He slowly turns to face his wall, sighing. When you sang your last song, he could feels you suffering. He took him a lot not to launch himself to hug you in front of everyone. But it might had been cringe.

How was he going to proceed ? He finally found his soulmate, here, in another timeline. A way to finally be happy after hell Underground.

But when you sang, it seemed you were thinking of someone. Did you have someone ? It's impossible. You couldn't be with another.

You were his soulmate.  
  
His.

* * *

**[You, Later]**

The meeting went fairly well. The monsters from the club got curious about you and your drawings, they quickly accept you, not being picky. They wanted you to show more but they also wasted no time in assaulted you with question about the dodgeball game with Undyne. From what you can understand, she's a real hero to them.

It took you most of the afternoon to chat with everyone but they seem really accepting. It was nice, you find a place to draw with others. You're sure you will have great moments here.

You are leaving the school, going back to your car for the last time. Once your inside and you've put your enveloppe behind, you rest your head on the wheel. It has been a very long, difficult and eventful day. You just want to go back to your house and relax. Looks like your bad feeling from this morning was nothing. Yes, you've taken bad hit from Undyne. And yes, you nearly cried in front of your friends. But everything went well, nothing wrong happened.

As you leave the place you're parked, you don't notice the cloaked figure watching you from a removed place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun~
> 
> Maybe too much reveals at once ? Don't worry. I guess. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Do not hesitate leave a comment for your return or because i've made mistake.
> 
> I've got a tumblr : https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/ Do not hesitate to follow if you want to ask things !
> 
> Thanks again, until next time !


	7. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to work like a good student, then there is Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.  
First, 110+ kudos, what the actual fuck thank you.
> 
> I'm estonished, i really thought I would take another weeks before posting another chapter, but here we are. I do not remember who asked about Magic and mages but guess what, lol ? Nah really, guess it. You've got an answer here. At least a part of it. You will have the whole answer later ^^.
> 
> So don't worry, every questions will be answered at some points on the fic, not yet, it's only the very beginning !
> 
> Enjoy pals.

Waking up to feel like you're internally dying is probably something you're the best at tose last few days. You've welcomed hose delicous hours of sleep, but waking up was hard. And during your morning routine, you have pleasure to see the deep purple bruise right on your torso. It just hurts when you breath. Thanks Undyne.

Since you have schedules, you need to see Alphys for your lessons. Once ready, you leave the complex on your car after spending a moment with your neighboor May that you met on the stairs. You do not hesitate yo turn on the music inside the car since the trip is awfully quiet after the gathering yesterday.

You park in front of the school and walk to the lab. It's morning and the biggest part of students are studying, leaving one or two personn wandering outside the buildings. You arrive at the familiar place, way more lively than you thought. You move throught the corridors, trying to find the yellow dinosaur here. You ask for help at a monster sitting in one of a room after you tried opening a dozen of door. They thankfully tell you where she is. You open the door, all smile.

“Hello Alphys, I'm heee- aaaaaaaaand I'm gonna wait outside” before closing the door, face flushing. You weren't expecting to find Undyne and Alphys in a _very_ deep kiss, you hope you didn't interrupt something. After a long minute, you hear your name being called. You open the door once again, only to pass your head with your hand half covering your eyes.

“Is everyone wearing their clothes ?” you tease.

You hear a muffled noise of embarassement, Alphys turning bright red.

“All right punk, don't start” Undyne warns.

“Can't even tease ? Such a killjoy”

“Wanna have a rematch from yesterday” she threats – you know she's only kidding.

“Please no, it still hurts, I'm not sure if I don't have some broken ribs at this point”.

“Weanie baby”. She grabs something in a drawer and throws it to you. You catch it with one hand, watching at the object.

“A chocolate bar ?”

“Monster food, lots of green magic. Will help you healing, take it as an apology”

“Apology accepted” you torn part the wrapping and take a bit, chewing happily. The effect is immediate, you feel the pain faiding away quickly.

“So, punk, tell me, why did you interrupt our moment ?”

“Oh right. Alphys wanted me to come here as soon as possible once I've got my schedule and since from Wednesday to Friday.... But I can come back later if I'm in the middle of something ?”

“Yes !”

“N-no !”

Alphys grabs a book on her desk before moving to you and hading it. “I-i'm sorry. F-for now, I have to d-deal with a few things. I only h-have one s-student other t-than you, and I-i will take a day for e-each of you. Is t-thursday starting n-next week okay ? It's j-just going t-to be a f-few hours each w-week”

“Sure, sounds good”

She nods. “For now, j-just read this b-book and ask me i-if you have q-questions. It h-has been written a l-long time ago but it's t-trully one of the b-best”. You read the title “A matter of Souls : Traits & Magic” - by W.D.G.

“Okay, thank you !” You glare at Undyne, who's giving you an intense and meaningful look. “I'm off, see ya later !” You don't wait to nope out the room, you don't need to be a genius to know you don't want to stay or what's going to happen.

It's not even midday and you don't know what to do. Frisk and Asriel are studying, you don't really feel like staying alone at home or at the club. The sun is already bright, warming the town but thankfully, there is a plesant breeze. Maybe you should just lay somewhere and read your new book. It's a beautiful day, it would be a shame to stay cloister at home. You let your feet guide you to the park near the school, knowing it won't be crowded. You find a spot near the main path, under a tall and solid tree, bringing some fresh shadows over the park. You lay down, trying to find a good position to be comfortable and read the first page, not caring about your surroundings.

“_A matter of Souls : Traits & Magic – By W.D.G_

_ It has come to our mind to search for this origin of magic for a long time. Magic, a raw energy used to unleash wonderful powers. Only two kinds were blessed with the ability to use this ability : Mages and Monsters. Once upon a time, Mages and Monsters were living peacefully together but one day, a war begun and we found out Mages were way more powerful. We lose the war and ended up scealed here, under the moutain. We don't know how much more we will stay Underground, but it has already be a long time since the last time we saw the sun shine. And now, we don't know what Mages became, in the same way they don't know about us. But this is why I'm writing this book : to understand. If one day, we're finally free, we might be attacked once agai_

Gloomy stuff, cool. You totally want to be depressed today !

_ There are majors differences between Mages and monsters. A “mage” is a human endowed with magic. Their body are made of carbons and are mostly biologi, whereas monsters are only made of magic. This major difference explains only why monsters are using magic way more easily than human mages, who needs for the greatest part of them, years of learning._

_ The second difference is about the soul. As we all know, souls are the culmination of being, the edge of emotions and feelings. But it is also the core of the magic, the source of this power. I still have to conduct some research to perfectly understand this, but it also what makes the difference between a mage and a monster. _

_A monster soul is made of Hope, Compassion and Love, and are shaped like an upside down heart, perfectly white, yet it also glows in various colors according to the same traits of a human soul._

_A human soul is made of Determination, which is taking differents forms known as “traits” and are shaped like a normal heart, glowing in the color of the “traits”._

_There is 7 traits so far :_

_ -**Kindness**, the power of forgiving, helping the others without remorses or showing mercy, refusing to fight, being friendly and gentle. Those souls are Green._

_ -**Justice**, the most volatile. They're known to be ready to do everything to make what they think is right, even if it goes with terrible things. The color is Yellow._

_ -**Perseverance** is like Determination, yet is different.It's about steadfatness, to never give up despite the difficult to succeed. Perseverance souls are Purple._

_ -**Integrity**, the idea of staying true to yourself whatever happens but also to be honest. Blue is the color._

_ -**Bravery** is being courageous and strongminded, glowing in Orange._

_ -**Patience** is the capacity to accept the pain or tolerate troubles, delay their anger... Their color is light blue, or Turquoise._

_ -**Determination** is the most powerful trait aming the seven. It is difficult to fully understand those souls, but they are rare, and mages with this trait are more powerful than the other, granted magic way different from what everyone knows. Those souls are red._

_ Like said before, monster souls glows according to one of those traits, except Determination. Monsters lack of determination, this is way their soul disappear quickly after their death, where Humans souls persists, maybe forever if there is a way to store them. The only monsters souls who can persists longer are from Boss Monsters, a unique kind of our species, knowing for being stronger than the other, being able to go up against a mage._

_Monsters can have differents traits like humans, if not more than one, allowing them to use different types of magic. Even if the shape is different, the use of the magic is the same depending the color. For example, green magic is for healing. It's all about intent._

_I am writing those lines using my memories, a good hundred of years after the war but I am sure it isn't how it works with human mages. I didn't have time to deepen my research, but from what I can remember, their magic turns a lot around elements more than traits., even if they do have their importance. _

_Once a baby mage is born, they will grow without magic for a moment. Then, around his 6th year, they will start showing signs of magic that will show his “alignment” or to say, his element : Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Thunder and so on.”_

You don't know who write this, but they do know their work, at least on the monster part. You were already aware about the link between souls, magic and mages (You are a mage goddamnit !). But the author lacks of knowledge about Mages and their magic, like simple facts like Drifters, the need of a catalyst like a wand or the dangers of magic for Mages themselves.

You stop your train of thoughts when you hear faints noises of walking in the grass. You look up only to meet a familiar skeleton.

“sup ?” Sans greets.

“Hello there” you wave.

“watccha doin' here ?”

“Reading”

He takes a look at the book before freezing. “where did ya get it ?”

“Alphys gave it to me for the future lessons”

“so she still usin' it”

“Got a problem with this book ?”

He scratches the back of his skull, clearly uncomfortable. “it's kinda an old book, a bit outdated. i mean we don't even know the _page_ of this book.”

“Sans noooo”

“sans yes”

It doesn't look like he wants to talk about it, you're not gonna be pushy. “So, what brings you here, aren't you working ?”

“shouldn't **you** working ?”

“Touché. But no, only Mondays and Tuesday. What's your excuse ?”

“too much work n' too lazy, you could almost say i'm _bone idle_, 'm not the kind of person to work _down to the bone_”

You lock your eyes with his, not giving him the satisfaction of a smile.

“c'mon buddy, my puns don't tickle your _funny bone_ ?”

You get up, rolling your eyes. “I think I'm gonna leave you with your puns.”

“aw c'mon _throw me a bone_ here. don't leave me, gonna feel _bone_ly”

“Yup that's it, bye !” still not giving him a reaction, even if you need to supress your grin.

“nooooooo” he whines “pwease”

“Oh my god, are you 5 ?”

He chuckles, smiling like the Cheschire cat “since i'm on break and you're free, wanna go to grillby's ?”

You raise an eyebrow. “Oh, already asking me for on a date ?”.

Beside what you learned in your book today, you now know skeletons can blush and turn into light bulb. Well, at least Sans is. His cheekbones, god, his entire face turned into different dark shades of blue. You fall on the ground, clutching at your belly as you start laughing loudly. And when he tries to justify himself by stammering some answers, it only makes you giggle even harder. Payback for the puns bitch.

“Phew, it has been a while since I laughed like that” Sans is still blue but hasn't left. “Sorry” He mumbles something you can't really hear, so you keep going. “So, Grillby's ?”

He nods, less blue. He extends his hands, waiting for you to take it. When you just look at him, nearly asking if he wanted to hand holding or something, he explains. “i know a shortcut”. Ah right, magic and all. You take his hand and fall into deep darkness. Like the first time, everything stops for a second. Light, sounds, even the sensation of the ground under your feet. You're just falling.... into the void ? And then everything comes back to normal. The feeling of the sunlight, a few car passing by from what you can see and hear.... Sans' magic is sure awesome, but this feeling of literal nothing for a second is unpleasant. You notice you are in small alley with a dead end, no one can really see you there. You feel a small tug to your hand holding Sans so you look at him. You can't read his face, something between incomprehension or fear.

“you sure you all right ?”

“Yup all good. Why ?”

He scratches his cheekbone, looking away. “ s' just really strange you're not sick”

“I've done roller coaster without gagging, I think I can manage a little trip with magic”

He just hums and walks to the street, you following him behind. You're in front of the same building as yesterday. You really travelled half the town in a blink of an eye huh ?

Sans goes to the door, holding it for you to enter. You thank him and enters. The inside really is what you thought, cosy and all. Most of the inside is made of woods, with tables and chairs. A few monsters are eating on differents places, chatting lively. On one side, there is an old jukebox playing a pleasant music. Everything here makes you feel like it's a second home and yet you're really incomfortable. Because in front fo you, at his counter, is the owner wipping a glass. A deep orange fire elemental, wearing a classy suit.

You know him. You're positive about this, you already met him. Years ago. You didn't react at the name, but a fire elementale is clearly not something you can forget easily.

_Calm down y/n, it was a long time ago, he won't recognize you, he probably forgot you_. At least you hope so. Last time you saw him, he was sending fire ball to cover the last monsters entering Ebott. You hide your tension deep inside your soul, trying to let nothing being visible.

You follow Sans to the counter as he is greeted by almost everyone here. Seems like he is well knowed as a jokester and a regular. You both take a sit next to each other, in front of the fire elemental.

“this is grillby. grillbs, this is y/n” Sans introces the both of you.

“Ah, the new human friend. Frisk and Asriel talked about you yesterday. I am pleased to meet you” He extends his hands, expecting you to shake it. You think about it half a second before taking it. His hand is really warm yet it's not burning, it's like being near a fireplace. And strangely, his hands isn't fully fire, it's tangible.

“Nice to meet you too”

“So, what will you have dear ?”

“Like yesterday please !”

He turns to Sans, who asks for his usual. Grillby then leaves behind a door “Fire Exist” after giving you a soda and the skeleton a red bottle. You look at him with a puzzled look.

“Please tell me it's not ketchup”

He smirks widely “didn't notice i drank this yesterday ?”

“You _drink_ condiment ?”

He locks his eyes with you and starts drinking it with audible sounds. Your face can show the disgust you're feeling.

“Ew dude, it's probably not healthy, and disgusting”

“eh, don't knock it out without trying” offering you his bottle.

“Nope, nope thanks, I'm gonna pass”

“your loss” he takes another mouthful. “soooooo...”

You look at him “So ? Wanted to ask something ?”

“just to make the conversation”

“Go for it”

He seems to take a moment to think. “how did ya buy this house by yourself ?”

“First I found a small cheap place to stay in. Worked on differents jobs, until I had enough savings to move to another place. And now since I'm pretty good at drawing at all, I can work on free-lance from home.”

“and you're really leaving alone ? don't you feel.... _bonely_ ?”

You dart your eyes at the offensive pun and make a flick the at side of his skill. “No, bad Sans ! You already used that pun !”

He snickers as he continues “don't worry, I have a _skeleton_ of them”

You sigh in defeat, you probably will just suffer in silence.

“Anyway, yeah, like I told you yesterday, I'm really living on my own. I'm used to it.”

“you're used to it ? since when ?”

<strike>Too long</strike> “A few years, my parents are both dead”. It is technically not a lie, since you're probably going to live for a long time, what's a few hundred of year ?

“oh sorry” he drops the subject.

“And you, are you really just selling food or are you trying to be a comedian” you ask before the conversation drops.

“wow, “_trying_” ? you're hurting my non-existant heart there, i'm a very _punny_ skeleton” he chuckles and you fight your growing smile “to give an answer, yup. it's easy, don't have to work too much”.

“I guess you're not living alone ?”

“nah, living with Paps and my …. cousins. you already met all of them except red's bro”

“Wow, 6 skeletons in the same house huh ? So can we call your home a graveyard or a crypt ?” He laughes loudly at your comment “You must have a lot of visitors during Halloween.”

“you might be surprise, people find us scary”

“Yeah, I noticed” you wince internally, maybe you did not expect to go on this subject. Luckily for you Grillby comes back, putting the divine burgers and french fries in front the both of you. You thank him and dig in, while Sans comments a “_bone_ appetit”. You catch the flame elemental staring at you.

“It's funny” he starts with his raspy voice “you remind me of someone I met before the Underground”

… Of fucking course he would remember. You let out a laugh that sounds more nervous than everything. “I can't be this person, humans don't live that long. But you know what we, humans, say. We all have an evil twin, maybe I'm his”

Grillby lets out a sigh while – you guess – rolling his eyes before leaving by his exit.

“I hope I did not upset him or something”

“nah, he is a bit long at _warming up_ around new people”

You let out an unattractive snort, Sans smiling at you. “i knew ya love them”

“It just caughed me off guard”

You keep eating while he throws puns and jokes, until you have to finally laugh out loud. Then you chat about a bit everything : movies, games, work for him and school for you. The meal is pleasant for the time being : good compagny, delicious food and pleasant place. It's nice to finally have a place to stay and to make new friends. You just hope it will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dating sta- wait no, not now. Maybe not at all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> As always, do not hesitate to point my mistakes so i can edit it. Feel free to drop comments and if you have a question, I have a tumblr, where I just reblog Undertale stuff like the filthy fan of the fandom I am ! https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm still wondering if i should make shorter chapter and update sooner, or longer chapter (Like those, around 4k words and more) but need time. I'M WORKING ON GETTING GOOD AT WRITING OKAY ?! D:


	8. Friendly night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a night with friends, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. 
> 
> I would like to apologize for a (very) late chapter. A lot of things are happening at once. Personnal things (nothing really that serious) take some time. Add the fact i'm tired af cuz i've totally fucked up my sleeping schedules, the growing feeling of me wanting to draw, the lack of motivation and the confinement ?
> 
> LOL EVERYTHING IS FINE.
> 
> Plus i've been watching the final of Steven universe so you knooooow.
> 
> I really want to keep writing, but I feel more like drawings (and playing but shhh) these days. And even draw something about the fic, hah ! But do not worry, I say it and will say it again, I won't stop the story. Even if it takes years, I will end my stories è_é !
> 
> Finally, i've noticed we've reached 125 kudos, what the hell ? And more than 1,400 hits ? Thanks i guess ? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY *disappears*

Friday passed suprisingly quick as you went back to old habits, staying inside for once and just spending the day drawing or lazying around. It was nice to have a moment alone, making the point on this week. Because it has been really eventful. Joining a new school, meeting new friends, Chara and his bullshit, Muffet's and Grillby's, and Undyne kicking your ass.

And Saturday will not be less boring, you have the “friendly anime-movie night” like Blue called it. It would have been hard to forget about it since he literally spammed you since the beginning of the day, not that it was bothering you.

**Little Blue :** HUMAN, I MUST REMIND YOU WE HAVE OUR FRIENDLY ANIME-MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT !

**Little Blue :** I WANTED TO BE SURE YOU DID NOT FORGET AND YOU WERE STILL COMING TONIGHT !

**Xxxx : **Ay, that wouldn't be really nice of me to forget about it.

**Little Blue :** YES INDEED. NOT THAT YOU ARE NOT FRIENDLY, THAT IS QUITE THE OPPOSITE.

**Little Blue :** ALSO THERE WILL BE EVERYONE, PREPARE FOR A NIGHT FULL OF MOVIE, PILLOW FORTS, PUZZLES AND GAMES

**Xxxx : **Sounds awesome, I'm looking forward !

And so for the whole day, teasing about the movies and what were your preferences between a game or another. What you did not expected was an unknown number around midday.

**??? :** knock knock

**Xxxx :** Who's there ?

**??? :** mustache

**Xxxx :** I have a really bad feeling about it....

**??? :** c'mon pal, please

He didn't use a petname like “sweetheart” nor flity behavior so you supposed it was Sans. You doubt Stretch would try to have your number. You quickly rename him while saving his number.

**Xxxx :** Alright, mustache who ?

**Snas :** I mustach you a question

**Xxxx :** I knew it.

**Snas :** tough crow i see. anyway, coming tonight ?

**Xxxx :** Ow snap, how did you find out ?

**Snas :** blue is literally bouncing in excitement. and he talks non-stop about you coming.

**Xxxx :** Okay, not hard to image

**Snas :** wanted to ask if you could bring your guitar

**Xxxx :** Oh ? Do I have a fan ?

**Snas :** please, it was super cool bud. plus it's only friend at the house, no pressure, only fun

**Xxxx :** No promise, I will think about it

**Snas :** thanks pal

And here you are now, driving to the skeleton's house following Blue's indications. You packed a few clothes and like the weak person you are, you took your guitar. Shame on you.

The skeletons live in the far part of the monster district. You can believe your eyes when you park in front of their house. “house” ? It's a goddamn mansion, something with at least a dozens of rooms at least, with a garden. Well, it looks like you aren't the only one with a lot of money. Or maybe they just buy it together ?

Blue is beaming in happiness, a bright smile on his face. He dashes out of the house the moment you're parking in front of their place. You barely have the time to leave your car that you're tackled into a bone-crushing hug. You pat his back, doing your best to struggle to at least close your car's door.

“HUMAN Y/N, I AM HAPPY YOU FINALLY ARRIVE”

“I'm happy to see you too Blue. But can you let go please, just to let me grab my stuff ?”

He seems reluctant but doesn't protest. You pick up your bag and guitar before locking the car. The small skeleton eyes curiously your instrument.

“HUMAN Y/N, DO YOU PLAY GUITAR ?”

“Aw, is it my instrument that betrayed me ?” you tease.

He looks down, a pale blue rising on his cheekbones. “It's Just I Did Not Know...” he answers quietly.

“No need to feel ashamed, you can't know everything about me after a week. But that's why we're hanging out right ? And you will have the opportunity to hear me play tonight”

“YOU ARE RIGHT INDEED !” He guides you inside and wow. The living room is big, like very. From where you are, you can see one of the most expensive TV on the wall, with 3 couches in a small square in front of it, coffee table in the middle. The table is big enough for a dozen of personns and the kitchen – half opened, let you see a bunch of differents moderns things. And next to you is the stair leading to the second floor, with severals doors, probably bedrooms. You could probably afford a house like this, not that you didn't already think about it, but what would you do of all this place alone anyway ?

Blue wants to give you a tour but needs to do something really quick in the kitchen, for “A MAGNIFICENT CULINARY EXPERIENCE” he says. You just join the others on the living room – the others standing for : Sans, Red and Strectch, on their phone or half asleep and Frisk with Asriel, being in a intense debate with Undyne about animes while hugging Alphys. A lot of blankets and pillows are scattered around the place, making a kinda cosy nest.

You put your stuff next to the nearest sofa before being tackled by Undyne, arm around your neck.

“MUFUHFUH You're finally here punk, now we can have some games before we start the movies !”

“If it involved you and a balloon, I pass”

“Oh c'mon you big whinie. Just a little funny game”

“Like what ?”

“Truth or Dare !”

You roll your eyes but say no more. At the mention of this game, Papyrus and Blue bolt out of the kitchen with grins on their face and joining the circle for what they call “A PERFECT BONDING GAME”. You're sitting next to Undyne, Alphys on her – and a beaming Blueberry.

“Let's start, me first !” Undyne roars. And of course, she picks you.

“PUNK, truth or dare”

“Dare”

“YES ! Sans mentions you're playing guitar right ?”

“Yeah ?”

“I dare you to play something until you're picked again”

“Easy” Blue gives you the guitar who was resting on the side of the sofa and pass it to you. You verify everything is good before thinking for a solid minute what you should play. Anime night, anime music it is ! You slowly start playing what you have in mind. Everyone looks at you as you play – Blue literally RADIATING in happiness and Alphys lets out a strangle noise.

“H-hey I know this o-one ! It's from S-spirited away !”

“Good guess. Anyway, my turn right ? Frisk, truth or dare ?”

“Pfff truth !”

“What's your personnal record on putting pencils on Sans head while he's sleeping ?”

“12 !” You laugh at the simple image of Sans with the said pencils on his head. She turns to her brother. “Azzy, truth or dare ?”

“Dare !”

“Try to arm wrestle Undyne.”

If Asriel didn't have white sure, you would swear he would go pale while Undyne is preparing herself, arm ready on the floor. They take each other hand, Frisk putting her own at the top. She gives the start and you can see Asriel trying really hard to resist Undyne's strenght. But he looses after 5 secondes, when his hand hits the floor in an audible sound.

“Lame” Undyne complains “I'm gonna have to train you again”

He rubs his hand “You're just too strong, you know that” He takes a look at everyone. “Papyrus, truth or dare ?”

“SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME WILL PICK A DARE”

“Give the best hug you can to Undyne”

It's Undyne's to stop smiling, which makes you ask question. Papyrus throws himself from his place and tackle the red hair monster for his dare. And when you see the face she has when Papyrus is hugging her.... It looks like she's having a rough time to breath, is he hugging that hard ? You hear chuckles from a bit everyone at this point.

After a minute, he lets her go to move to his sit. “MY DARE IS SUCCESSFULLY DONE ! NOW, ALPHYS, TRUTH OR DARE ?”

“T-truth please”

“WHAT IS THE MOST EMBARASSING THING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU THIS WEEK ?”

She turns instantly from yellow to red, trying to hide her face, her eyes darting at you. Why is she looking at you ? It is not like..... Oh. OH. YOU DID INTERRUPT SOMETHING THURSDAY.

She tries to form answers but she's only succeed in mumbling sounds. She takes a deep breath and squeals right before giving an answer.

“Undyne-and-me-were-making-out-in-the-lab-and-Y/n-nearly-walked-in”. She's turning even redder by the end of the phrase, Undyne herself flushing a little while you just burst out in laughter, you miss a few notes. Papyrus gasps audibly with Blue.

“GASP, CANOODLING AND MAKING OUT AT YOUR WORK PLACE ? THIS IS NOT SERIOUS UNDYNE”

“Pfff I was cheering my bae, nothing should be wrong with that” she kisses Alphys' forehead “Your turn babe”

“S-sans, truth or d-dare ?”

“dare”

“I d-dare you to give your hoodie to someone else until the end of the game”

“pfff what kind of dare is that ?” He doesn't protest more and takes off his blue hoodie. To your surprise, he throws it to you. Your hands busy on your own dare, you just receive the clothing item in the face, letting you inhale it scent.

“Ew dude, do you even wash this ? It reeks ketchup” Sans just shrugs with a smile, you take it as a “no”. Disgusting.

“red, truth or dare ?”

“dare” Sans teleports somewhere before coming back in the second with a bottle of …. ketchup. He gives it to Red “bottoms up”.

The edgy skeleton rolls his eyes and picks up the condiment and starts drinking everything in one go. “ mustard's better”.

“you needed to _ketchup_ the game” A concert of groans and sighs. Papyrus protests.

“YOU WILL NOT START TELLING PUNS AND INFECT THE NEW HUMAN FRIEND” Sans just snickers but sadly Red continues.

“i _mustard_ say it was an easy pun” Same reactions as before, with louds “NYEH” and “MWEH”.

And then Stretch have to add “you should take it as a condiment sans”. The punny skeletons are snickering to their own jokes. You just turn your head to hide the growing grin on your face. To clear your mind, you change the music you're palying for one from Howl's Moving Castle, earning another admirative gasp from Alphys.

“ 'nyway stretch, truth or dare ?”

“dare”

Red does the exact thing Sans did with him but with a bottle of mustard. Are they just messing with each other. You snicker at the face Stretch is having when he finishes the bottle. You don't know if skeletons turn red after eating spicy food, but he sure has a orange blush on his face.

“bro, truth or dare ?”

“DARE !”

“i dare ya to pun”

“NOT IN A LIFETIME, I PASS !”

“i don't think undyne said we could pass bro”

“I WILL NOT PUN EVEN FOR YOU”

“ouch”

“Y/N, TRUTH OR DARE ?” Oh, you again ?

“Truth ?”

“WOULD YOU DATE A MONSTER ?” The question makes you instantly stop playing, even if you could already stop since your dare ended. You didn't expect this one nor the others since Sans, Red and Stretch choke on the air and a few gasp could be heard. But it's a good question. Would you date a monster? You never really ask yourself about dating in general. You had your own fun with differents quite a few time but you never actually date someone. Because you don't age. Because you might be a danger.

“Yes... and no ? If it makes any sense” you answer honestly, tilting your head.

“I.... DON'T THINK I UNDERSTAND”

“Don't get it wrong, I don't have anything against monsters. Theorically speaking, I could date anyone if it's someone I like. It's just that.. I'm not really into dating.” Thruth is that you wanted to date but it's impossible, who wouldn't freak out at you not aging normally ? And even if they were okay, you wouldn't like to see them aging and dying on you.

Blue seems to deflate at your answer, and so are Sans and Red. Did you say something wrong ? You have no time to ask for their reaction as a sharp voice booms behind you.

“WHEN YOU WILL BE FINISHED WITH YOUR PATHETIC GAME, YOU WILL ALL COME EAT THE DINNER BEFORE IT GETS COLD”

You turn your head and meet a new skeleton. He's as tall as Papyrus, but ….. edgier. Literally fusion of Paps and Red. A red scarf going with black leathers clothes and crimson gloves & boots. A claw scar runs from the top of his right eye socket to the middle of his cheekbones. The thing you immediately notice is that unlike the others, there is no eyelights in his sockets. Strange. He looks at you, his face showing some anger.

“I SEE, YOU ARE THE WORTHLESS HUMAN BLUE WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT. I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO EXCITING ABOUT YOU” He keeps bitching about you. You turn to the others, asking silently what the fuck is going on and what is wrong with him.

Undyne whispers to you “Don't take it personnaly punk, Edge is like this with everyone. Just ignore him”

You just shrug and follow everyone around the table while some are bringing the food. The places next to yours are quickly taken by Red and Sans. Blue emerges from the kitchen with a bunch of tacos in shiny plates, Papyrus with spaghettis and Edge with lasagnas. Monsters sure know how to receive ! The perfum coming from what they have is enough to salivate. Your skills in cooking are pale comparaison to their goodlooking dishes. Who are you kidding, you can pretend to match them, you can only do simple things like bacon and eggs. It's hard not to start drooling at this point.

“Y/N, YOU MUST TRY MY TACOS !” and with this, Blue shoves 3 tacos in your own plate and simply stares at you, waiting for you to try. Meanwhile, Papyrus and Edge are serving the others. You don't want to sound rude so you just wait a little bit before eating, just so everyone is served. You take your first bite and...... It's beyond words. The perfect fusion between the meat and spices, just enough salt and pepper.....You take your sweet time, savoring your bite until you swallow and let you a pleased sigh.

“That is trully the best taco I ever had. They're as magnificent as you” you praise.

Blue's eyelights turn instantly into stars and a soft blue tint his cheekbones. You miss the way Red and Sans look at you, jealous of Blue.

The dinner goes nicely : Red, Sans and Stretch punning between the daily chitchat. You don't miss the opportunity to try the others dishes, praising their receptive cook. Papyrus looks really pride while Edge just insults you. Idiot. After the dessert, which is as delicious as the whole dinner, Frisk starts talking to you about the first project.

“You want to turn a rave for Halloween ?”

“Not a rave, a Halloween ball !”

You roll your eyes “It sounds interesting. But I feel there is a reason you're talking about it now”

“Actually yes. We need settings and decorations”

“I hope you don't plan on me doing everything”

“I asked everyone in the art club, they all agree. But I want you to do few specifics things”

“Okay okay, I will do it”

“Thank you ! I will send you the details later but I have something in mind !”

“I have no worries”

You sit on one of the sofa to start whatever movie or anime they wanted to watch. Blueberry comes next to you, shoving a big bowl of popcorn in your hands. Once everyone arrived, Alphys chooses to put an anime. Something about students trying the kill their teacher who's an yellow octopus? You do believe you heard about it once. You follow the story the best you can like almost everyone – the laziest ones already sleeping. Papyrus and Blue gasps audibly at different parts, you're laughing at how ridiculous some scenes can be. But as the episodes continue, you're growing more and more tired and you end drifting into your dreams without noticing thanks to the pleasant moment with what you can call friends.

You're warm. Not like you're under a soft blanket but somehow similar. You're just laying you don't know where – probably the floor if you're judging by how sore your back is. You feel it's still a bit early even with your eyes shut, but you want to sleep a bit more. You try to shiftto your side but something is clinging to your arm and groaning. Wait, both your arms are taken. And waist. What in the world …?

You open one eyelid, gentle light blinding you. From your sleepy mind, you quickly notice you are indeed on the floor, between the sofa and the table. Strange, you don't remember falling asleep, but you're damn sure you were on the sofa. You take a look at what's putting a stop at your movements.

Sans and Blue are both with one of your arm. Blue is hugging your right arm close to his chest, using your shoulder as a pillow. Sans is literraly ON your prothesis, one arm and leg locking it close to his body. That explains why you can't move your arms but …. What the fuck. Red is hugging you, head on your belly, nearly rubbing his skull like a cat.

Sleeping on the floor is one thing, but waking up in the middle of a bone pile is something you DID NOT EXPECT. How did you end up like this ?! You feel a bit embarassed, heat coming to your cheeks. You scan your surroundings to find some help. Stretch and Edge are nowhere to be seen and so is Papyrus. Frisk and Asriel are sleeping on the others sofas, Undyne has Alphys and her laps and the both of them are deep in their dreams. Fuck, you have to resign yourself from being save from the surprise hug session.

You're hit by a thought then. You can feel the heat coming from the skeletons. You've come to the point to never questions magic after seeing strange things, but … just how ? And now that you're watching them from a closer look, you can hear and feel them breath. They all look peaceful when they are sleeping.

Judging from the sun outside, you think it's around 7 o'clock or so. Now aware of those friends sleeping on you, you are wide awake so unable to go back to sleep. You just.... wait and try to ignor being nuzzled like a pet and the blush on your face. Finally, after agonizing for minutes, you hear a door opening and footsteps. You move your head to get a view and who's coming. Papyrus appears, looking at everyone, then at you with a big smile.

“Hi Papyrus, do you.... mind helping me please ?” you whisper. He just keeps smiling, watching his brother. You look at him powerless as he grabs his phone and snaps several pictures. You can only mutter embarassed noises.

“Now you're done, can you please help me ?”

He winks and leaves you for the kitchen “I Am Sorry New Friend But I Have To Cook Breakfast To Be Ready For Training !” he answers in a normal voice or what could be whispering for him.

“Papyrus no ! Come back, don't let me like this !” you whisper louder. You feel Sans shifting closer so you stop yourself, you just resign yourself to be in a cuddle pile. You have to wait painful and embarassing minutes for Papyrus to finish to cook and FINALLY save you from this hostage taking. Sans and Blue are the easier, they just let themselves being carried by the tall skeleton and put on confier places. But god, Red is clingy he nearly tears apart your shirt when you try to make him let you go. Once you're fully removed, you turn to your “savior”

“No one can knows about what happened. It will lead to eternal teasing. Promise”

“Worry Not Human, You Can Count On Me. It Will Be A Way To Thank You”

“....For the cuddle pile ?”

“Yes ! It Made My Brother Happy And So For The Others. Sans And Red Aren't Always Sleeping Well Because Of Nightmares. And It Is A First To See Them This Peaceful In A Long Time. So Thank You Human !”

You scratch the back of your head. “It's nothing, really. I don't even know how we end up like this”

“I Still Wanted To Thank You” and with this leads you to the table, where breakfast was served.

“Okay, okay, it was really nothing. But please stop, you really are embarassing me there” You take a sit.

He's about to add something when you hear something shuffling from where you were. And when you both turn your heads, you notice Blue getting up, rubbing his eyesockets. He takes a few steps, clearly not fully awake. He looks like..... a little child, without him dragging a teddybear. This is sure a total change from the energy ball you were used to. He gives an enormous yawn, shakes a bit his head to clear his mind.

“GOOD MORNING !”

You wince at his loud greeting, worried about the others, still asleep. When you try to take a look, some of them just groan but no one really wake up. Blue follows your eyes and take the hint.

“Good Morning !” he says his a lower tone.

“morning Blue, did you sleep well ?”

“yes Actually, I've Slept Unbeliably Nicely Even If I Wasn't In My Bed” ….. Well of course, he slepts on you... You quickly push that thought aside.

“What About You Y/n ?”

“I'm fine. Wanna go jogging after breakfast ?”

“I Would Love To ! Maybe Papyrus Could Join Us ?”

“Sure, if, he wants to.”

The said skeleton agrees to join the both of you. Breakfast is peaceful with only the 3 of you up. Like yesterday, you're focused on how good the food is, like the food lover you are. Once you're done, you change is comfy clothes you bring- you're glad you take them, you weren't sure if you would need them because of the late night. Maybe Blue would have slept more and wouldn't want to have the Sunday sport session.

You go back to the skeletons house completely exhausted 3 hours after leaving. Blue alone was enough to support you and make you surpass yourself but Papyrus AND Blue ? They're so encouraging you could run until your legs aren't responding anymore. Gladly it looks like you stop right before this point. Your legs are shaky and you're are a sweating mess yet you're kinda proud of you. You thought about stopping once you were exhausted after running around the park for the tenth time. You thought about stopping after push-ups and abdominals exercices. But you didn't. You stayed determined.

Arriving at the mansion once again, you notice only Sans is still asleep on the sofa, hugging a pillow. Blue indicates you the bathroom, assuring it's fine for you to use it and that there is everything you need inside. You shuffle to the mentionned room and open the door. The bathroom is immaculate, nearly shining. At this point you're not even surprised. You enter before closing the door. You stretch a little more your valid arm in front of the glass. When you look at yourself, you find yourself a bit ridiculous on the moment. Sweating from everywhere, hair flatten and wet, your face reddish by the effort... A shower will fix that. You remove your top and put it aside for a moment. You're about to continue when someone enters without knocking. You turn to take a look at the culprit, only to meet Red, who's looking at you with smug expression.

“woops. i would say i'm sorry but heh, 'm glad i opened the door.”

“Nobody teach you how to knock ?”

“didn't expect someone to be in. plus, who knocks in his own house ?”

“Okay, understandable. But I wouldn't kill you to knock next time”

He doesn't answer but just takes a good look, smiling. Is he....checking you out ? Oh stars, he totally is. You should be embarrass but fuck this, you are too tired.

“Okay, you're done drooling while watching me ?”

He wiggles his bony eyebrows and winks. “can't blame me when i have such a cutie 'n front of me. got a lot of scars there, mind if i had mines ?”

OH GOD. You're glad you're already red from the sport cuz you feel the warm growing on your cheeks.

“Out, out ! You're terrible !”

He laughs as you push him outside.

“hehe, ya sure sweetheart ? don't need a hand on the shower ? i'm sure we could have a great time together”

You roll your eyes “See you later” and close the door before he could answers. He needs to keep his libido in check. Is he flirting with absolutely everyone or just messing with you ? You try to forget about this, finish undressing and enter the shower. You turn on the hot water and let the flow wash the sweat and the thoughts, enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, just a friendly night.
> 
> Do not hesitate to leave a comment for any reason (pointing my mistakes, questions or else).
> 
> I have a tumblr https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/ , if you need to ask others things about how long before the next chapter, idk. 
> 
> Soooooo have a good day, stay safe.
> 
> See ya next time !


	9. A peaceful day ? Is that edible ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong, with just you and Frisk going out ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did say i was posting another chapter for the second fic but.... I don't know.
> 
> I've been stuck after last chapter because i was like "how to continue ?" And boom, i slept and i have ideas. Magic.
> 
> The chapter is short I know. But from now, i think i should just go on, write what i want and .... who cares about how long the chapter is ! Putting the "At least 4000 words" rule is just stupid and it makes it wayyyy harder at the point i don't feel like writing. So heh. 
> 
> Shorter chapter but more updates then !
> 
> Enjoy mah friends

After the shower that has been a blessing, you step outside refreshed and with a change of clothes – Blue being a sweet skeleton by grabing the said clothes after you have to ask someone to grab your bag so you wouldn't wander around with nothing but a towel.

You gather your belongings in your bag, ready to leave anytime. You don't want to stay longer and abuse their hospitality even if Blue and Papyrus made it clear that you are welcome anytime. You're all set and start searching for a bit everyone to say goodbye. You find the duo of cheerful skeletons in the kitchen, Undyne and Alphys on the living room. The laziest part of the group have retreat in their room, too bad for them. It leaves you with Frisk and Asriel, speaking of the devil, you run into the young woman.

“Ah, you're here Frisk”

“Going somwhere ?”

“Home ?”

“Bzzt, wrong answer” she makes a cross with her fingers.

“Okay, I know Blue and Paps are oaky with me staying me longer, but I will really feel like overstaying at some point”

“You're still not going home”

“I'm sorry what ?”

“Because you're coming with me” she grins widely.

“I might repeat myself but … what ?”

“Come one let's go !” she grabs your wrist and trots outside, dragging you behind. After five minutes, she -thanks god- let you walk by yourself but refuses to tell you where you're going. So you're just stuck with her, chattering a bit of everything. You recognize the street you're walking in at some point, especially the name of the bar between two buildings.

“Are we going at Grillby's by any chance ?”

“You already know this place ?”

“Yup, I ate there earlier this week with Sans”

“Yeah, no doubt it happened” she answers with a smug face. She knows something you don't, and you have a bad feeling about this.

“What's with your smile”

“What's with my smile ?” faining innocence.

“You are a very convincing actress, congratulation. But you're going to do something I will surely dislike”

She rolls her eyes as you follow her, but before entering, you get a weird impression. The feeling of being observed. You're looking around, just to be sure. Nothing wrongs, nobody looking at you. You are probably imaginating things. You finally enter, the warmth of the inside hits you like your first entrance with Sans. The delicious smells of foods is enough to make your stomach react. You order burgers, fries and drinks to the owner once settle at the bar, before slowly turning to Frisk.

“No more games, why did you drag me here for ?”

“Chatting~” she singsongs.

“About what ?”

“This” and with that, she shows you a picture on her phone. A picture of you, sleeping and cuddling with Sans, Red and Blue. You turn instantly bright red, embarrassement kicking in. Whywhywhywhy-

“_Where did you take this ?!_” you whisper, stun but aware about the people around you. “Delete this !” you try to grab it but she quickly moves to be sure her phone is too far for you to reach. “Give it !”

“There is no chance I will ever delete this one, too much teasing material !” she laughes, pushing you back at each of your attempt to get back the offensive picture on the phone. When you finally gives up, you let yourself sink on the bar, head first.

“I can't believe Papyrus betrayed me” you mumble.

“Oh, Papyrus has a photo too ?” you jerk your head up at the comment. Frisk snorts loudlyat your reaction yet gives you an explanation. “I woke up earlier than everyone and I saw this. So I took a picture before going back to sleep. I didn't know Papyrus also took a picture”

“Taking photos while I'm sleeping, it's cringe”

“C'mon, it's soooo cute” teasing you so more, shaking slightly her phone “This is going to be shipping material for Alphys and her fanfics”

_Shipping_ ? _Fanfics_ ?! “Please, please, don't send it to anyone” you beg “Anything but this”

“Oops”

If Alphys knows, Undyne will know. And Undyne will never let you forget that. Fuck your life. Grillby comes back from his “Fire Exit” and put in front of you the orders, before leaving to serve newcomers. You try to drown the embarassement with your drink, without any success.

“I can't believe you make me go out for a meal with you just for this”

“Don't worry, it won't be that bad”

She switches into another subject right after that and for the whole tile you're eating. Not that you're complaining. You keep eating, giving short answers, still a bit embarassed. You think you're off the hook, but the moment you're paying and out of the establishement to take her back...

“So, you've got a crush of someone” Frisk asks, hands in her back as if it's an innocent question.

“No” you grumble.

“Don't be grumpy, I'm just asking !”

“You already know this since you've been a part of the Truth of Dare game last night” you sigh.

“Just because you don't want to date someone it means you don't have a crush”

You roll your eyes “No, nobody. Why are you asking anyway ? You want advices because you have someone ?”

“I don't need advices, I've got lessons from the best dating master; Papyrus himself !” she proudly declares. You don't really see Papyrus has a dating master with how kind and serious he can be but well, she knows him since years. “No, I was just asking because I think Sans has it bad for you”

You laugh loudly “Haha, I didn't know you were trying to be a comedian”

She stops herself to look right at you. “I'm serious Y/n. He is a lazy bag of bones that's for sure, but i've never seen him being this stunned when he meets someone, nor when he hears a musician. And I'm damn sure I have NEVER seen him sleeping next to someone he barely met !”

You turn to meet her gaze. When you're about to answer, something catches your attention, a mouvement at the corner of your eyes but when you turn head, nothing. Just people passing by.

Are you turning paranoid ? _I'm just tired_ you think.

You shake a bit your head and refocus on the conversation. “Maybe something just clicked between us and he feels like we're best buddies now” you start walking again, Frisk following close.

“No, really ! Sans has some trust issues when it comes to new people. Like, he is heavily suspicious about everything and super protective – more than he already is with Papyrus.”

“You are aware you're describing him like he is some kind of dog guarding his family and barking at the mailman ?”

She takes a moment to register your answer before snorting loudly and inelegantly.

“Wow, this is crude of a young woman.”

“Oh shut up, you caugh me off guard at how accurate it is !” she takes a moment to recompose herself. “But seriously, what if i'm right ?”

“You are overthinking, you're just seeing things.”

“But what if I'm right ? Will you give him a chance ?”

“And what makes you think you're right ?”

For a moment, she's deep in her thoughts. She looks … divided ? As if she wants to tell you something but she can't. And it seems to really piss her off. She looks around, making sure no one is too close from the both of you to eavesdrop.

“There are... things that happened... back in the Undeground.” Her voice is unsure and the words a bit shaky but she continues with more confidence “Some really ansty ones. Between me, Sans and Chara.”

“Don't feel like you need to keep going, I can see it makes you uncomfortable” Last thing you want is to be pushy. It is nice to see she's confortable enough around you to reveal a part of her past, but you really don't want to force her.

She shakes sligtly her head “It's okay, it's just going to be what happened broadly. Maybe one day I will tell you everything” she sighs and get back to what she's saying. “The situation was complicated enough and few... others things added up to it. In the end let's say that... we used to fight. A lot. And from this, Sans turned withdrawn and even more secret than he was. If I am saying this to you, it is just so you can understand I know him and his behaviour has changed since he's getting to know you. So, if by any chance I am right about what I am thinking, will you let him a chance ? I know you said you do not want to date but... please ?”

You nearly at the skeletons house to drop her, maybe 2 blocks away or so. But you stop at the end of her sentence. She is acting a bit more open, telling you a part of her dark secrets if you can call them like that. You feel like you can trust her and you could tell her everything right now.

…

Maybe you should ...?

You close your eyes to face her. You take a deep breath before talking. “Okay, I understand your point. You are worried about your friend and want him to be happy, that's normal. But.... Frisk...You know nothing about me. I am not a nice person” She tilts her head at your revelation, listening without commenting. “I have done... some shits, something a normal personn would never do. I am not suitable for a relationship. Plus there is...” Something moves. You instantly look behind you, only to notice the end of a cloak hiding behind a building.

“Y/n ?”

“Plus there is someone who's folling us. Act casually” you begin to walk again. Frisk doesn't freak out and is perfectly calm. That's... so her. This is why she is Ambassador, calm composed whatever the situation.

“When did you notice ?” she asked.

“I had a feeling before Grillby, but I'm sure now”

“Who do you think they're following” You want to say it may be for you but you still want to believe you're safe. “You are the Ambassador, Frisk. There is more chance it is for you”

She huffs “Humans and monster are getting along, I barely see anyone who whould want to follow me, especially after 6 years ! Anyway, we're close from Sans and Pap's house, we will be safe here”

You could get along with her plan but you really want to know who's behind. “Actually, I'm just dropping you and going home right after that.”

“What ?” she exclaims before quickly regaining her cool “There is no way I will let you go away like this if there is somebody who might want to harm us !”

“I have my car Frisk. Whoever is stalking us won't be able to go after me. Plus, if they follow you, they probably knows about where we heading, especially if they start their pursuit since we left”

She doesn't like your choice but doesn't disagree. “You better call me once your home and lock your door”

“Yes mom” you mumble. You split apart in front of the mansion. You waste no time entering in your car and turning it on. When you adjust the rear-view mirror, you see the cloaked figure again, this time looking at you. Shit. It looks like you have a fan. You leave the place and drive to your own home.

You park the car in the complex, you lock it once outside and clim the steps as fast as you can. You release the stress you've accumulated since earlier with an heavy sigh. You're safe, everything is all right. You shoot a quick message to Frisk, to assure you're home and everything is okay so far.

And this when you feel a gust of wind coming from your room. You are _sure_ you didn't forget to close everything before leaving. You are not alone.

You reach quietly the bedroom and slowly take a look inside. There is indeed the window wide open but everything is in place. Then why …?

“Hello Y/n” a calm voice speaks up behind you. You spin round and open wide your eyes. Somebody you weren't expecting is in front of you. Somebody you don't want to chat with.

The man is smiling, sit on a chair, waiting for you.

“It has been a while”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it, who is it huh ? Good question, you will see ! 
> 
> Next chapter isn't going to be a big one anyway, i shouldn't have too much troubles writing it.
> 
> Also, thanks for following this fic, it means a lot.
> 
> As always, don't hesitate to drop comment if i made mistakes, for an edit.  
And if you have lots of questions, i have a blog ! : https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Bye~


	10. Those invisible wounds that never heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a new chapter. 
> 
> A short but important one.

You're released when you instantly recognize the man in front of you.

“Matthew, you scared the shit out of me” a hand on your heart.

“You should be used to my entrance by now” the mentionned man answers, not without a smile.

He is still how you remember him since you met him 6 years ago. Looking slightly older than you when you're the oldest, long brown hair tied in a pony tail and a strand of hair on the forehead. Yellow eyes sparkling with joy and mischief, a small scar on one cheek and very light beard. Since you left – or have been banned from Traverse – The Mage Kingdom (And also technically the only mage town) he had always check on you from time to time, each 10 years or so. Wherever you were, he would always find you, thanks to his

He is one of the last mages from the “first generation” like you. And he's also...

“So, how's life now, being close to monsters again ?”

“Better actually. It's nice not to move each day, even if travelling was fun. And to make new friends too” You rub your arm in anxiety. It's not that you don't like Matt, he is cool dude, maybe like a younger brother. But with what happened during the war because of you, you are always uncomfortable with him, even after ages. “Matt, don't take it personaly dude. Why the fuck were you following me ?”

“To talk to you of course. I just arrived today and I wasn't expecting you to be with someone. I wasn't sure who it was so I keep an eye on you” He winks. Oh god, you already have two stupid skeletons with the same expressions, you don't need a third idiot.

“I think I am capable enough to take care of any threat”

He sits better on the chair, loosing his cool attitude for once. “The mages, Y/n. They start moving, slowly but surely”

This information alone is enough to make your blood turn ice cold. You ran away after the war, travelling from place to place because it was Her wish. But also because you wanted to stay out of the system. To be hard to locate in case the mages ever tried to find you. And for once, you thought when you came in Ebott you would be safe, but somehow, the past is always catching up on you. You sigh heavily, letting the stress out.

“So what ?” Matt looks at you at your answer.

“What do you mean by that ? They're planning something, we both know since the war, the Kingdom's hatred for monsters only grow stronger. They knew one day they would emerge once again. I keep telling each time, I need your help.”

Again with that speech. “Matthew, you are only speculating, you have no idea of what is going on.” You move to the kitchen, putting water to boil for a tea. “You know the mages are playing in the dark with humans as if they were puppets. In the past 6 years, nothing really happened yet. Sure, I have seen that human-monster relationship here is …. inexistant, probably because of them. But they've done nothing so far, so why would it change now ?”

The younger mage looks at you agape. As always, he's trying his best to recruit you in his group – activists against mages and their actions. The group is composed of lesser mages, from second and third generations but also strong humans aware of the situation and whatever magic folks they have. Each visit, he keeps asking, and you keep refusing.

“Y/n... You know them. They did not hesitate to follow the Magus in a genocide with innocents monsters and mages considered as traitors ! It doesn't take magic powers or a high IQ to be sure he will starts everything again !” he slams his fist on the table, the noise resnoating in the whole house. “You cannot stay here and do nothing but living your life. You were one of the very first to stand up against the Magus in the first war godamnit !”

You don't answer right away. You take your time to pour the now hot water into a mug and let the tea infuse slowly, spreading it savors in the water. Of course you already thought about this. For a good century, you kept waking up each day with a lot of “what if” in your mind.

What if mages find you ?  
  


  
What if the monsters come back to the surface and things go wrong ?

What if they didn't make it to the surface ?

What if you were stronger during the war ?  
  


  
What if a new war begins ?

What if....

Each time, those questions were tormenting you, assaulting your thoughts with violence and still haunting you sometime. But you made up your mind a long time ago.

“Matt.... This isn't my fight anymore” he deflates as he integrates your sentence, falling deep in his seat “Yes, I have participate to the first war. A futile, useless war started without reasons by a mad king. I fought my own kind and killed god knows how many personn. And in the end, what happened ? I lost everything. Friend, family, home. Even this curse magic of mine. Don't you think I've paid enough for the previous war ? I knew the price for freedom was steep but I have now the chance to live out of this shit, and I'm planning on doing so. I don't want to pick a side in this. I just want to be leftover”

The poor man at your table seems defeated by your behaviour. It is understandable, you have never been that opened and clear about you or your thoughts about this. Your bad.

“I understand. I apologize for being pushy for the past centuries” he finally speaks up. He slowly stands on his legs, ready to leave. “I can't force you to join us and I won't. But you also have to have a grasp of the current situation. You know more about what happened and what we should do than every last on of us”

“I am just a human now”

He turns away to move to your door. Before turning the knob to leave, he adds something. “Y/n, I know you are thinking about Ashley”

Only hearing Her name makes shivers in guilt, reviving the old wound in your soul. You can't bear to say that name, nor hearing it. It makes you feel like a pile of shit, like your soul is shattering - more than it's already broken.

“I know my sister meant a lot to you, with how close you were from her while we were all living in Traverse. But if the Magus and the mages makes a move against monsters and it turns into a total war... You might have to choose your side even if you don't want to” his tone goes darker and darker. “You do not want to face the truth, but the Magus is still searching for you”

In the deepest part of your soul, you know he is right. You want to lie to you, acting like you are safe here. Maybe you are, but for how long ?

He opens the door and walks outside before adding one again “You do not want to take a role in this, but you may already have one.” He turns to look at you one last time. “And please. Stop torturing yourself about Ashley” The name is like a burning pain in your soul, pulsing with strenght. “I know you are not guilty for what happened and we both know she wouldn't like to see you depressed about this”

He walks away but before the door is fully closed, you can hear his last words “For someone who wants to live on the present time, you look stuck in the past, unable to see the future. See you later Y/n”.

You are now alone in your silent house for a while, thinking about your discussion and your past, eyes looking vaguely at your cup. But by the time you finally move from your spot, your tea has turned cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers and new questions huh ?
> 
> Don't worry about all the terms like "First/Second/Third Generations" and all. 
> 
> Even if it takes time and chapters, you will have all the answers. 
> 
> But not now :p.
> 
> As always, I have a blog : https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And if i made mistakes, drop comments or on the blog !


	11. Ah yes. You. Your pacifist mindset and your ability to beat the crap out of people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~
> 
> Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Chara wants you dead,  
Trying is all he can do.
> 
> ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i'm not drawing, playing or working.... Well yes, i'm writing.
> 
> Also, i never wrote fighting scenes. Well technically, I never wrote something before this fic.

Two weeks. It took two whole weeks for Undyne to convince you to be trained by her during her lessons on Wednesdays. And by “convincing”, it was something like a few punches and a non-stop spam of messages. Because “If you want to stay with us, you have to be strong”. Hah, if only she knew. Even after appeasing everyone by explaining the stalker is your friend (Yes, it was rather funny somehow, with the glare you earned from a few skeletons).

And now you are walking to the school, after parking the car near, in sport clothes - a tank top with shorts, and with a very bad feelings of what is going to happen with Undyne as your …..coatch ? trainer ? teacher ? Whatever, you feel already tired before getting started. You made her promess the training won't involve any kind of magic so you should be find. You rush inside, right toward the gym and enter without waiting – you are 5 minutes late which is a valid motive for Undyne to behead you with a spear. Going for the right room, the door is open and you can already hear the said shark monster giving instructions to someone. The moment you have one foot inside, her head turns right to the entrance and she dashes to you and somehow stuck your neck under her arm.

“You're LATE punk !” she states.

“By a few minutes.”

“GnnnNN No ! You should have come early to show your DETERMINATION” she roars.

“No a chance. I didn't ask for this remember ?”

“GAAAH WHO CARES ?!” she proceeds to violently rubs her fist at the top of your head.

“Nooooo don't noogie the poor human, it hurts ! Plus you will mess with my beautiful hair”

She rolls her eyes and lets you go before adding a “Don't move, back in 5 minutes” and leaving the room at Undyne-speed. You can hear her yelling in the corridor “Better start stretching now Y/n !”

You glance around the place to see a few monsters practicing. But you're more interested in MK sparring with Asriel. When the first one isn't breathing a ice blast, the other counters it with a two flashy sword conjured by magic. A hand meets yours as you're not paying attention to your surroundings.

“HUMAN Y/N, I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU HERE !”

It looks like Blue -And Papyrus now you notice at the other side of the gym, are helping Undyne today.

“Hey there buddy, how are you ?”

“WELL, I AM FINE AS ALWAYS THANK YOU, WHAT ABOUT YOU ?”

“I have a bad feeling about what Undyne's up to.”

“FEAR NOT, I AM SURE YOU WILL PASS HER CHALLENGE”

“If it was somebody else, I would clearly as confident as your are. But it's Undyne we are talking about. If she isn't asking me to fight a dragon bare-headed surrounded by lava, during a storm, I would start to be worry”

“NONSENSE ! EVEN IF I AGREE SHE CAN BE QUITE EXTREME, I AM FULLY SURE SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING. SHE WOULD NEVER ASK YOU SOMETHING SHE ISN'T SURE YOU CAN'T DO”

“That indeed sounds like her. Thank for trying to cheering me up”

“NO PROBLEM, THIS IS WHY FRIENDS ARE HERE FOR, RIGHT ? I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO HELP YOU. NOW, YOU SHOULD PREPARE YOURSELF LIKE UNDYNE ASKED YOU TO”

“Okay okay !” he sure values a lot your friendship after meeting you for less than a few weeks. You start moving around :crouching on one foot to extend the other, stucking one arm into the other to stretch your muscles. Once done, you bend other, trying to reach for the ground with your hands, while controling your breath. You stop after counting to 30 – which match with the moment Undyne comes back and not alone.

“I hope you are ready nerd, cuz I find your opponent !” Next to her is Chara, who's grinning like the brat he is, probably already thinking he's gonna kick your ass.

“Come again ?” you ask.

“I promised “no magic” so it wouldn't be fair if you spare with a monster. So here's the answer, a human to fight against”

“And you choose him because ?”

Chara is the one to answer “Because I don't know if you notice idiot-”

“LANGUAGE”

“-but we are short on human on this school. Scared to be dead meat against me ?”

“Whatever” you sigh. No wonders why you had a bad feeling there. Chara is already moving to an empty space near a wall. You glance at Undyne. “Don't worry punk, you just have to do your best”

“I- you don't even think I can stand against him ?”

“Bwahaha, I personnaly trained him since we got out of here, he is my best student after Papyrus ! There is no way you can win. But it will help me to understand where to start”

You glance at Blue, who has a drop of sweat on his skull “W-WELL IT'S NOT I HAVE NO FAITH IN YOU, IT IS QUITE THE OPPOSITE IN FACT. BUT I HAVE SEEN HOW STRONG CHARA IS, HE IS MATCHING RED'S BROTHER, EDGE, WHICH IS EVEN STRONGER THAN UNDYNE” The said lady monster muttering next to him, something about luck. He looks pretty serious for someone who was cherring you up seconds ago.

You haven't met Edge, so you can't really gauge Chara's strenght. But you can base yourself on what little you know of Undyne. She has a herculean strenght, excellent reflexes and she's probably running faster than a car... And Chara is supposed to be better than that ? That doesn't make sense. You are sure of this : in a fair fight, a monster is stronger than any human, due to their mag-..... Something finally tilts in your mind. A _human_ can't win normally win against a monster. But what if....

“So, nerd, gonna stand here looking at nothing for a long time ? Are you AFRAID ?!” Undyne and her big mouth, Jesus.

Meanwhile, everyone moved away, leaving the whole place empty since they're all curious about how sparing betweem humans go. Chara is waiting for you, in the middle of the room, a relaxed pose, a overconfident look on his face and a staff stuck between his arms, behind his head. You're about to join him when Blue stops you by grabbing your hand.

“WAIT Y/N. MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE SOMETHING LIKE CHARA ? A STAFF MAYBE ? OR A WOODEN SHIELD ! IT WOULD BE -”

  
“Blue” you interrupt in “I'm going to be fine don't worry” You give him a genuine smile and pats his head. You don't let him time to answer and finally brace yourself, Chara in front of you.

“Ready to die, trash ?” he giggles creepily “I've been waiting for this since day one”. He swings his taff a few times, sending gust of wind around.

“Would be surprising if you didn't” you whisper for yourself. You're in for a bad time with a megalomaniac who is determined to beat you.

You take a defensive stence and ready yourself – a quick analyze of your opponent by just a look. Judging by his own posture, he isn't an amateur, he knows what he is doing. Something strange, he has no doubt in his -red- eyes. Either he already had some dangerous fights, either he really had a lot of practice and he's just being too confident in his capacity. You have to bare in mind he has a weapon so he has the advantage in terms of range. But your goal isn't to hurt or attack him. You just need to make him surrender by immobilisation.

“Ready ?” Undyne calls.

Arms in front of you, body lowered and stance wide – you are ready and so is the megalomaniac.

“Fight !”

Chara makes the first move. You expected no less from him. He uses the staff like a spear and try to reach you with it. You just side step and roll out when he tries to strike you right after striking. He makes an about-turn and tries to mow you down. You jump to dodge and have to parry the next assault he does, using your prothese as a shield and the other hand to take the blow. Even if you don't like to say it, he is skilled. But luckily for you, spears and staves don't look to be his thing. If you play it well, you should be able to disarm him without problem.

He keeps attacking you without mercy, one strike after another, nearly dancing with his weapon. You have to keep dodging and parrying, waiting for any opportunity. You never tried to counter attack, you don't need to fight. _Take away the staff and immobilize him ! Stay focus on his actions !_ Your thoughts are racing in your mind as you're doing your best to analyze the situation.

Strike on the right, dodge !

Strike on the left, pary !

A thrust with the end of the pole, side steps !

And repeat.

At some point, he makes a whirl above his head before opting for a violent vertical move. You back up promptly but he isn't done. He leans on his staff and uses it like a pole to propulse himself to kick you with a foot in an anime motion. It is hard not to be stupefy by this totally bullshit move.

_An opening !_

You squat down and spin with a leg out, aiming at the long stick. With his move, Chara looses his run-up and the shock of your hit send the weapon away. The “poor” teenager lands ungracefully on his back. You don't know if finally getting rid of the nuisance that was this pole is a good news because knowing this opponent, you might just have make him super-angry. But you can hear a whistle of approbation from Undyne, which is a win to you, you just proved her you aren't a damsel in distress.

You get back in position and so does a really pissed-off Chara. The glare is sending is literally blood-curdling, with his red eyes nearly glowing. He seems to be debating with himself if he should kill you or not.

_Wait._ You have a sudden realisation. _Blue said Chara is matching the named Edge – which is stronger than Undyne... If he came to that conclusion, it should means he noticed Undyne and Edge fighting right ? With a aprt of their full strenght.....With...their....magic . . ._

_Does it fucking means Chara is stronger than Undyne when she is using her magic ?! _

A rage-filled yell snaps you out of your train of thoughts. Your opponent closes the gap with you and tries to punch you right in the face. You tilt your head to dodge and block the following blow. He chains with a kick with his leg, dodged again. He tries an uppercut, followed by two low blow in the stomach but you're quick on your feet and evade every attempt. Each fails makes him angrier, gritting his teeth. You notice one thing as the fight continue. Most of the time, when he tries to strike you, he uses his hand as if it is a knife. It's disturbing how he really wants to stab you. Second thing, when he's doing that, you're sure of it : he's aiming for your vitals. For a moment, you wonder how he would fight with a real knife. It's a teenager but he is far from being an amateur – yet something feels off. You are competing equally with him but you were no match for Undyne. Even if you were on top form, if she would have go all out with magic, you're not sure you would win.

So why are you matching Chara ?

Maybe he is like you.

Maybe he isn't fighting seriously ? But why ?

_He hates me, he never hides it. So why would he miss an opportunity to beat you with all he's got, especially if he is supposedly stronger than you. What makes someone cautious around someone you want to beat up ? … ? _

“Stop dodging and let me kill you already” Chara mumbles as he keeps assaulting you.

“Aw, not fun enough for you ? Having a bad time ?” you taunt, slightly sticking your tongue out.

If you were in an anime, Chara would have turn totally red with a big vein pulsing on his head.

“You're fucking worse than the comedian !”. He steps up the game by attacking faster with relentless blow, one after the other. Lucky you and your training, you can keep it up so far.

_He's still giving it all. Not that I complaing. But... just why ? If he wants to win that bad, why is he restraining himself, it makes no sense ! _

Maybe you are overthinking there and Blue overestimates him.

_Or … maybe he can't show his true power. Again, what could make him so worry about hiding what he can do when he is so determined about..._

The answer strikes you at the same time Chara finally lands a powerful hit on your chest, enough to blow the air out of your lungs but not destabilizing you.

_He is strong.  
  
Red eyes.  
  
Determination god damnit !_

You don't like this idea, but it might be the best answer so far. Chara is – somehow, a mage. And he is probably hiding from the others. It is far-fetched however, this many coincidences can't lie. A teenager tagged as stronger than a monster (with their magic ?) _Red _eyes ? Now that you think about it, he IS living with monsters since he is a kid. Plus, his violent attitude really remind you of sides-effects of the magic granted by Determined souls. Powerful but dangerous.

You're aware you sound like one of the maniac about comspiracy and you have no real clue but it fits so well the characters. Hah, CHARActers. --Fuck, Sans is growing on you--

Speaking of the green hoodie boy, he is charging you. Now that you think he _might_ be a mage, you decide to end the fight. You really don't want to know if he really IS one.

Waiting as much as you could, you grab him under the left arm and around the jugular vein. You tackle one of his foot to make him loose balance and slamming you violently on the floor. Like a snake, you lock yourself with your leg and both your arms. You tangled-up on him, only his right arm is free. Squeezing hard, your arms is pushing on his neck, blocking the vein to make him loose consciouness. But being defeated isn't a part of his plan. Instead of trying to free himself, he punches you again and again in the side. And he's punching HARD, way harder than a ball thrown by Undyne. You could have bear everything until he passes out but Undyne finally steps in.

“OKAY, okay ! Time's up !” she taps on your shoulder. You slowly let Chara go, unsure of his intents. He stops moving when Undyne stops you. You get up and notices his expression and wow. If a look could kill, you would be.... worse than dead. His hair is masking his eyes but the red colors is easily perceptible. Papyrus comes behind the young man, trying to get him up but he angrily free his arm from the skeleton and leave the room without looking at anyone. You raise an eyebrow at this estonishing passive-aggresive exit before you feel two powerful hands on each side of you.

Undyne makes you turn around to face her and shakes you. “It was freaking AWESOME. Why didn't you say you were some kind of kung-fu master ?!” The motion makes you ill, you feel deezy and your stomach is not happy.

“P-please Undyne, I'm close to throwing up if you keep doing this”. She lets you go but your head keeps spinning a bit. Is it normal to see upside down ? Ah, it's because you fall down. This time Blue comes to your rescue and help you standing on your feet.

“But really dude, I had not idea you would BEAT him. I thought you said you were a weenie ! Now we NEED to come at some sparring sessions with me and the baby bones !”

It looks like the said “babybones” answers with a “HEY !”

“Dude, I need to show me everything you've got someday. WHERE did you even learn THAT ?! It was like watching an anime !”

“Okay, so first, I NEVER said that, maybe that I have a pacifist mindset. It doesn't mean I can't defend myself. And no, there is zero chance we will ever practice together, I want to stay alive.”

“You can be sure I will find a way FUHUHU ! But dude, I need to show me everything you've got someday. WHERE did you even learn THAT ?! It was like watching an anime !”

“I took lessons ?” She gives you a look. Like, the disappointed look.

“I said where, not how !”

“Oh. Far away.” Yeah, you couldn't be more vague. “Look, I rather not talk about this”

“Lame, but I understand. Now, I have a class to continue, you're free nerd”. She turns and moves to face the others students, some of them went back practicing the moment you were done with Chara, followed by Papyrus who gives you a proud (and loud ?) wink. Blue is the only one left.

“I MUST SAY I AM IMPRESSED BY YOUR PERFORMANCE. YOU ARE A STRONG HUMAN”

“Ya, ya thank you. But I would appreciate to never to that again” a bit sorry he might be disappointed.

“I UNDERSTAND, IF PAFICISM IS IMPORTANT TO YOU, YOU DO NOT APPRECIATE FIGHTING EVEN WITH FRIENDS, RIGHT ?” he is grinning from non-existant ear #1 to non-existant ear #2.

“Indeed” you sigh. “But sometimes, fighting is the only option left” you say, more to yourself.

“WHAT WAS THAT ?” Looks like Blue didn't hear you. Good.

“Nothing Blue. Just saying I did not expect to make a good performance. I guess exercising with you is efficient” you chuckle.

“WELL OF COURSE. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AFTER ALL, IT IS ONLY NATURAL MY TRAININGS ARE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME !”

You let out a laugh. It is true. You have been able to somehow match him after years without fighting someone. Old Military training, you're not sure if you're happy or mad you still know how to kick asses. You stretch your body and make a very small grimace at the growing pain on your side.

“HUMAN Y/N, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING ?”

“Ask away”

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A FRIENDLY HANG-OUT WITH ME ? THIS VERY DAY ?” He seems very hopeful about his demand.

“Sure. Waddya have in mind ?”

He is estonished you accept this easily. “OH. UUUuuh...” He places his hand in a thinking motion on his chin. “WHAT ABOUT A DECENT MEAL THEN GOING TO AN ARCADE.”

Oh ? An arcade. This sounds hella fun. You never went to one of these places. What would be the point of playing there, _alone_, when you could do it from home ?

“Sure ! Sounds awesome”

“WONDERFUL. WELL, WE COULD LEAVE NOW IF YOU WANT !”

“Aren't you supposed to help them” pointing at the shark teacher and the skeleton side-kick.

“THEY WILL BE FINE BY THEMSELVES, IT IS NEARLY THE END OF THE CLASS ANYWAY !”

“The it's settle. Could we just go to my home so I can take a shower and change ? I doubt the “Human Sweat scent” is appreciate for a friendly hang-out.

“YOU SMELL NICE WORRY NOT ! BUT IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, THEN IT IS OKAY !” he trots away to let Undyne knows he will be leaving.

It let's you a few moments to figure out why you're flustered and flushing when Blue said you smelled nice while sweating.

Right, you're just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr if you want to ask whatever you want like news on the fics : https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bye bye ~~

**Author's Note:**

> A first, short chapter. 
> 
> Dunno when i will update the story. When i feel like it. But I will end it, mark my words !
> 
> EDIT : I will use in the future, the present to conjugate the verbs and not the past. It will be easier for me and maybe easier to understand what's happening for you.  
Plus, i have few things to take care of, but i think that the next chapter should be out by the end of the week, or next week.
> 
> And Thanks for reading (And leaving kudos, omg wtf, 10 kudos ? I feel so satisfied zkgfmf)


End file.
